


Gintoki's Body

by TeaGd1



Category: Gintama
Genre: Adorable, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, BL, Bondage, Bottom Gintoki, Canon, Canon - Anime, Car Ride, Cuties, Death, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Humor, Kitty!Gin, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Mind Break, Mostly porn, Multi, Obsession, PWP, Panties, Plot With Porn, Psycho, Smut, Spoilers, Stalker, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Hijikata, Yaoi, all bottom gintoki, bottom Kondou, crossdress, gintama - Freeform, highschool, kidnap, neko, only some spoilers not a lot hehe, slave - Freeform, top kamui, top sakamoto, top takasugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGd1/pseuds/TeaGd1
Summary: This was original going to be a one-shot story but, I love bottom Gintoki so much... the world needs more! So here are some hilarious stories of our favorite guy, GINTOKI!Be prepared for some tissues, not for your eyes.





	1. Never Trust a Sale's Person who Gives out Free things.

**Author's Note:**

> Yorozuna-San (what Hijikata calls Gintama; it means 10,000 Jobs)  
> Hijikata loves mayonnaise (he literally eats it with E V ER R Y TH I N G) while Gintoki loves sweets  
> Gintoki (ironically does always wear strawberry underwear even in the anime)  
> Shinsengumi ( Hijikata's job, its pretty much like 1860 japanese police)

“Yorozuya-san… what the fuck are you doing.” Hijikata looked around, trying to find China girl or the four-eyes that usually trailed beside the curly haired male. Seeing that there was no one Hijikata finally looked down, eyes going wide. It wasn’t his first look, but now that his attention was fully focused on the other, he let out a gasp. “Y-You perverted bastard-.”

A mewl like sound fell from plump red lips making Hijikata step back, a hand sliding to cover his face only to stare through the gaps. Why was Yorozuya on the floor outside his home, better question why was a pair of fluffy white ears with a long silky matching tail sprouting from the other? “H-Hijikata…”

His voice was light, delicate, airy almost, nothing like the usually Gintoki. It made a shiver run up Hijikata and straight down to the growing confusion in his pants.

“Gintoki-.” He tried once more, backing up another step as to open the front door, but once again Hijikata found himself stopped. The Yorozuya had moved closer, sitting comfortably on the others foot, he wasn’t wearing any pants, not even some damn underwear. “YAH!”

The reply Hijikata got was in no form of words, but actions. Gintoki looked up, bright red eyes hazed over, mouth falling open and pink tongue sliding out, yukata slipping from his shoulder. Hijikata stared down, cigarette falling from his lips, bouncing off Gintokis head and onto the grass. There was an awkward moment of silence before the Shinsengumi turned around, kicking his door open so hard the hinges became loose. Glaring back down he grabbed Gintoki’s collar, “Listen, you Yorozuya, you better not regret this.”

Pulling the other up he dragged them inside, door forcefully shut.

**Seven hours earlier**

“Kagura… Kagura… KAGURA!” Gintoki was laid out comfortably on the couch, jump novel in hand. It was about twelve o’clock in the afternoon and just when he got comfy the doorbell was ringing. Rent wasn’t due, and even if it were the bag of bolts, Tama would’ve knocked the door down. “KAGURA!”

The doorbell kept ringing, and no signs of China or Shinpachi was in sight. “I’ll just ignore it” Gintoki mumbled, pinky finger casually sliding into his nose, flipping the page. It seemed like Minutes passed and passed and passed before he slammed the book down. Someone was still at the door.

“ODD JOBS ARE HAVING A DAY OFF!” Gintoki screamed, successfully stopping the ringing. He sighed thankfully, making to grab the book but just as his fingers brushed the cover, at supersonic speed the bell went off, again and again.

Jumping up Gintoki ran to the door, sliding it open as he came face to face with a chubby bright pink alien. “Sorry, wasn’t sure anyone was home-.”

“LIKE HELL YOU DID!” Gintoki grabbed at their collar, smacking his forehead against the aliens until it bled. “DO YOU LIKE THAT?! IT’S ANNOYING RIGHT! WHEN SOMEONE KEEPS GOING!”

“N-No really, I only rang a few times.”

“THAT WAS OVER FIVE HUNDRED TIMES! ARE YOU DEAF? DO YOU HAVE DEMENTIA!? HOW COULD YOU FORGET!?” He lifted them off the ground, red eyes staring deep into the muddy brown.

The small alien pressed two pointer fingers together, lips puckered, “W-Well… if you would’ve just answered the first few times…” They looked down shyly, face bright red.

Gintoki blinked, “W-Why does it sound like my fault, isn’t that what it sounds like. Are you trying to make me feel bad? Huh?” His eyes turned into slits, letting one hand go he dug a pinky into his nose, wiping a booger on the now flustered alien. “Anyways, what do you want. If it’s an odd job, we aren’t open today. Kagura and Shinpachi aren’t here.”

“W-Well…”

“Hurry up already.”

“Could you put me down first and stop wiping body substances on me!” The small alien thrashed around until finally released. Fixing tie, they turned around, picking up a giant box full of small pink juice like boxes. “My names ZoraaZarZarZorra-“

“Who named you that? Hey, which writer named you that? Why’d you agree to it?!”

“I’m here from planet HoraaHarHarHoraa-.”

“They definitely hate you. Aren’t they laughing at you? Why’d you agree to those names!?”

“My mission job is to sell this newly produced strawberry mil-.”

Gintoki kicked over the box, watching it fly into the air. ZorraZarZarZorra screamed, running over to it, “WHY’D YOU EVEN TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PLANET YOU’RE JUST A SALES PERSON!”

“B-But my boss said it sounds better if I mention what I am..."

“LIKE HELL IT DOES!” Annoyed, Gintoki turned around only to feel a slight tug on his Yukata.

ZorraZarZarZorra looked up at him, eyes watery. Gintoki stared down with no emotion, eyes still drawn into lazy slits. “The first milk is free… it’s a new brand, and all they want is to get their product out so… please take one!”

Bowing, ZorraZarZarZorra held out a pink box to Gintoki, arms shaking. Time slipped by as they both stood there awkwardly until the curly haired male finally grabbed the juice box.

“Thank y-.”

“This isn’t cause I wanted too, I just really like sweets.” With that he stepped back into the house, sliding the door shut before the fat alien could say any more. “Well, at least it looks alright,” Gintoki mumbled.

He found himself back on the couch, the book once more in hand and a plastic straw against his lips. “This… Taste… LIKE SHIT! AND WHY WAS THEIR ONLY TWO SIPS WORTH IN THERE!” The juice box was sunken in and even turned upside down no liquid remaining came out.

Throwing it across the room, Gintoki casually focused back on his jump manga, time slipping by until it was reaching evening. However, Gintoki hadn’t gotten past two pages from the time he started reading again.

He was off the couch and onto the floor, breath coming out hot. His pants were half off half on, and he pathetically tried to kick them all the way off. “W-What the fuck is ha-happen… happening?!”

The curly haired male let out a scream, an immense pain coming from his lower back. He turned around, finding a long white tail standing up proudly, “Nononon- Gintoki you’re seeing things that’s all… ha-ha…” Looking down at the wood floor his fingers touched at soft grey hair before stopping, those felt like cat ears.

“No no- Gintoki this isn’t what it seems like… the writers are just trying to do something funny like the time I switched bodies with Sadaharu…” As he continued to mumble to himself on the floor, he spotted the pink box. “Don’t tell me-.”

Gintoki stood up as best as he could, body feeling hot and lazy. He stumbled, knee hitting against the coffee table making him buckle over and fall over it. “Fuck.”

Sitting up agonizingly Gintoki reached for the box, he flipped it over, looking down at the fine print. _‘Not liable if you turn into anything. Not liable if you get sick. Ingredients: Unknown. Manufacturer: Unknown. H-Have a good day!’_

“THAT FUCKING ALIEN!” Ripping the box in pieces Gintoki stood up once more, leaning against the wall. “Why is it so hot?” Looking down a proud tent pushed up against his yukata.

“Ah- for a minute it looked like I had a… erection!?” Right as he came to the realization something in him switched. A heavily smell filled the room, very similar to that of strawberries. Sweat pooled against the white curls, hands acting on their own as they pulled down strawberry boxers, how ironic.

His tail curled against his thigh and, lips parting as he mad contact with his uncovered erection. Of course, all he did was palm against his yukata, but Gintoki’s toes curled, head falling back, “Aah~.”

Eyes going wide he stopped himself, “W-What sound was that? Did I do that? Nonononno!” Lifting up hands Gintoki slid to the floor again, vowing not to touch himself. “I’ll wait it out… j-just wait…”

And so, he did.

Hours continued to pass, the sun falling and the moon rising, except nothing was getting better, in fact, it was worse. Gintoki had long forgotten his vow as his hands wrapped around his length, jerking in short strides as he rutted against the floor. White fluffy ears lay flat against bouncy hair as he came once more, for the fourth time, yet he still wasn’t going soft.

“F-Fuck…” Gintoki needed something more, at this point he was starting to go crazy and lightheaded.

**He needed more.**

Arching his back Gintoki raised is hips, two fingers sliding into his mouth. He licked over them, warm tongue padding and sending tingles down his spine. Once they were thoroughly coated, Gintoki pulled them out, reaching behind himself clumsily, accidentally brushing against the tail which sent a rush of ecstasy, wanton moan leaving pink lips. Once the wet digits found slipped under the yukata, they found their target.

“A-Ah! Nhnnn~.” Sweat plopped against the wood floor as the two fingers slipped easily inside him, surprisingly welcoming and sucking them in. His other hand started to move against the proud erection as Gintoki fucked himself, hips rocking as the reached deeply into places he’d never explored. In the back of his mind, he was thankful for showering earlier today, but it was quickly pushed aside when a finger curved and pressed against something. His prostate. “C-Cumming!”

Gintoki froze, minus the shaking of his body, he was as still as a rock. Tears streamed down his face from overstimulation and the sheer fact that Gintoki Jr. was still erect.

**He still needed more. So much more. Something fuller, deeper, that would send him to cloud nine.**

_“Gin-san, h-how often should I guy be horny…” Shinpachi was seated on the couch, face bright red. Gintoki stared at the younger boy just as shocked, a loud laugh leaving his lips. “I’m serious Gin-san! I don’t really have anyone else I can ask…”_

_Noticing their serious turn Gintoki stifled his laughter, looking outside at the dark night. Kagura-chan was sleeping, and nothing could wake that girl, so Gintoki spoke confidently. “Shinpachi… you’re going to be a virgin fore-.”_

_“THAT ISN’T WHAT I’M ASKING STUPID! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN MENTION THAT!”_

_“Even if you remain a virgin-.”_

_“CAN YOU STOP SAYING IT!”_

_“There is one thing every man is always in, and  that’s heat.”_

_“Heat?”_

_“Yes Shinpachi, if a man doesn’t have heat at any given moment who knows when a hot girl wants to lay it down with you. Never lose that heat…”_

_Shinpachi stared, eyes wide in admiration, “Gin-san…”_

_“Though you probably will, virgin-.”_

_“YAH!”_

“I- I know I said that… but I didn’t mean a fucking heat like this.” Gintoki stood up, stepping into a puddle of warm cum, his own. He needed fresh air, or else he’d suffocate and die with a boner. He already imagined Catherine’s smirking face and Otose’s disappointment. Finally, at the window, Gintoki slammed it open, almost falling out of it, his erection rubbing agonizingly against the wall. “F-Fuck… fuck me… f-fuck me?”

His eyes zeroed in on a figure dressed in black, it was Hijikata. He was with his gorilla boss, most likely patrolling the area. “Yea, there are reports some weird alien is giving out strawberry juice at doors. What idiot would drink one!? The worse thing is it has an aphroditic in it, and something about ‘awakening ones spirit animal?”

Gintoki tried to focus on the words, but all he could think about was Hijikata, more so Hijikata Jr. Inside of him. It made his knees buckle.

“Yah! Yorozuya-san, what are you doing?” Gintoki’s eyes went wide, they’d spotted him. He opened his mouth but the words dried up, all he could think about was having Hijikata fuck him and every hole on his body possible. “Can you hear me? Stupid!”

“Come on Hijikata, its cold I have somewhere to be anyways.”

“What stalking Shimura?”

“W-What did you say!? I’ve never stalked her!” The two turned away from Gintoki, continuing their walk, bickering being heard in the distance.

Can you hear me? Stupid? Can you listen to me? Stupid? Yorozuya-san, what are you doing? The words played over and over in Gintokis head until all he could hear was Hijikata's voice. It wrapped around his body, sliding against his chest, down to the fluffy patch of white pubes, between his sticky thighs, all the way inside. He came once more, head falling against the windowsill, not once had he even touched himself.

“H-Hijikata… Hijikata… I need…” Gintoki half crawled half walked to the front door, slipping his sandals on habitually. Luckily it was dark out, so no one was around, but all sight of Hijikata and the gorilla were gone.

No. Not all.

He sniffed the air, a mixture scent of mayonnaise and cigarettes filled his senses, it was disgusting, but now Gintoki saw a trail. Fixing his erection, so it lay flat to his stomach Gintoki flattened his ears, tail falling flat as he took slow and tedious steps in the direction.

**Back to current time.**

Hijikata was sitting across from Gintoki, eyes darting from the ceiling to the other to the floor to the other and back over again. “I know I forced you inside b-but do you really have too…”

He looked at the other once more, watching their hips raise at the sound of his voice. Gintoki was fingering himself, a sight Hijikata never expected to see nor expected he’d want too.

Keyword: expect.

Hijikata Jr. was standing, well more like suffocating against the confines of his work pants. The black haired male had figured out soon after bringing Gintoki inside that this was the work of the milk. “Stupid, of course, you’d accept it, you sweet tooth freak.” Hijikata closed his eyes, if he stared at Gintoki any longer he was going to burst. The reason why he was holding back? Gintoki wasn’t in the right state of mind. It was like having sex with someone drunk, it was all wrong.

“Hi-Hijikata… please… please it hurts!” Gintoki’s lips fell open as he ground against the floor, by now his yukata was hanging on for dear life. His pale shoulder exposed, pink buds on display and abs tensing with each movement.

Of course, the Shinsengumi didn’t reply, keeping eyes closed and hands to himself, as hard as it was. “Woah! Yorozuya! S-Stop.”

Gintoki had stealthily crawled over, sitting square on Hijikata’s legs just as they’d opened their eyes. The cat boy leaned down seductively, mouthing at the swollen package, sucking at it like a lollipop. Gintoki watched elated as Hijikata squirmed, red eyes met black before Gintoki broke it and popped open the others pants, mouthing once more at the erection.

He sucked and swirled his tongue until the boxers were dampened, pressing his nose pervertedly against them. “I w-want this,” Gintoki muttered, delicate eyes peering up at Hijikata through full lashes, hands already working their underwear down.

That was the last straw, “Oh do you, then suck it you slut.” The room grew silent as Gintoki froze, Hijikata lifting his hands, about to apologize before he saw the other shaking. “G-Gin.. did you just… cum?”

He got no reply, just a small moan before his erection was freed, smacking proudly against his chest. Hijikata stared in awe as Gintoki readily slipped the member into his mouth, sliding about half inside. Gintoki’s tongue padded the lengths underside, feeling it pulse around his throat. It was warmth and heavenly, for both of them. Hijikata lifted a hand, eyes glossing over with lust he absentmindedly pressed a hand against the snow like hair, tickling at the ears. It made Gintoki moan between the length, sending a vibration down Hijikata. “G-God, y-you’re so good.”

Upon hearing the praise Gintoki slipped down even further, choking as it hit the back of his throat. He breathed heavily, hand jerking him off speedily.

“Who said you could get off before me? Aren’t I the one helping you Gin t o k i.” Hijikata pushed the white hair down, making their nose press flush against his pubes. He held the other there as the choked silently, trying to adjust to the fullness. “What do you have to say to that?”

Gintoki looked up, red eyes filled with tears, but their length still painstakingly hard. “Emh sahwre (I’m sorry)”  The words once again sent a delicious feeling to Hijikatas length.

“Good.” Hijikata’s hands went to either side of the fluffy hair, almost lovingly rubbing at the ears before moves his hands to the front of Gintokis ears. He lifted the others had before slapping it back down, staring down with dark eyes as Gintoki moaned and gagged around the length.

The two of them are as competitive as it gets, so seeing Gintoki unraveled and exposed, needy at his call was sending him through the rough. “You’re mouth was made for this, fuck!” A growl like noise came to form Hijikata as the other ground against his leg, feeling the wetness seep through the cloth. Just as he was about to reach release, Hijikata pulled the other off with a ‘pop’ holding Gintoki’s head up by their hair.

Hijikata slipped two fingers in the others mouth, Gintoki swallowing down the digits, teeth gently scraping against them. After a moment Hijikata took them out, leaning down he planted a hard kiss to the abused lips, sucking in each mewl and moan that left Gintokis mouth. Their tongues danced together, a mixture of saliva, strawberry, and cigarettes.

When the heated kiss was finally over Hijikata sat back against the wall, “If you want me inside you that bad, do it yourself.” It was more of a demand than anything, and boy did that get Gintoki.

His ears perked up, quickly moving until he was situated right on top of Hijikat’s length. It rubbed against his cheeks making Gintoki rub back, “O-Oh!”

Gintoki could get off with just doing that, but Hijikata had different plans, hands gripping harshly against the other's waist, most likely leaving bruises against the pale skin. He leaned forward, biting at their neck until the surface broke, sucking at it, causing moans and jolts to leave Gintoki. “Stay still before I leave you here all night until the aphrodisiac wears off, who knows how long that’ll be.”

Upon those alluring yet threatening words, Gintoki stopped, trying not to buck himself back against the warmth length, or lean closer in comfort. “P-Please-.”

“Shut up,” Hijikata growled out, yet his eyes almost tenderly admired the other's body. It was beautiful, no, ethereal. A site he could stare at all day. “You really want it, huh?”

Gintoki nodded quickly, his body shaking. From tiredness? From thirst? From need? From pleasure? All the above. It drew a laugh from Hijikata as maneuvered, lining his length up against the others hole.

“Well then, here you go.”

“A-AH! AHnnn~!” Gintoki fell down against the length, eyes pointed wide at the sky as he was filled to the max, air leaving his lungs. He had no time to adjust as Hijikata started moving, lifting him up and down. Gintoki was being pounded deep inside, each hit almost smacking right against his prostate as if Hijikata was made for him.

His tail slipped around one of the black haired males legs, both of their bodies sweating like crazy. “Good! So fucking good!” Gintoki screamed out, tightening even more around Hijikata.

“Y-Yah! Don’t suddenly-.” The warmth his length was feeling was out of this world, something he’d never experienced. Gintoki’s walls squeezed around his length perfectly, in a velvety soft way.

Hijikata changed positions, moving to have Gintoki on his back, one of their legs propped on his shoulder. “You're so tight even though you stretched yourself out... stupid d-don’t get even tighter!”

Gintoki couldn't hear anything, his body was filled with pleasure, and just that as Hijikata slipped in and out of him, leaving marks and kisses all over his chest. After a few more thrusts Gintoki came once more, it was long, lasting almost a minute as Hijikata kept thrusting into his prostate, which then led to him releasing too, trying to pull out but Gintoki kept him clenched in place. He filled up the other, both of them riding out their orgasm, bodies exhausted.

Finally, it seemed, Gintoki was sedated. “Y-Yah? ARE YOU OKAY?! HEY!” He heard the others faints voice as his eyes slipped closed, darkness taking over.

Four hours later

Gintoki woke up, but he couldn’t move an inch, his body hurt like a bitch. “What kind of dream-.” He looked around the room as best as he could, it wasn’t his house. Which meant.

All of it was real.

“Fuck- No not fuck I don’t want to hear that word for the rest of my life. What if I get pregnant? What if I’m impotent now? I did cum a lot?” He rolled around in the futon, covering his face. “Wait!”

Slapping the top of his head Gintoki sighed in relief, the ears, were gone and so was his tail, “Yo, Yorozura-san.”

Gintoki’s eyes darted towards the door, before going wide. “H-Hijikata-.”

“What, acting all shy now?”

“No that’s not it… why do you have a pair of bunny ears on your head you mayonnaise freak.”

“W-WHAT?” They ran out from the room before running back in, tugging at the ears.

“Y-You didn’t take something from a salesperson did you.”

Silence filled the room before Hijikata stepped fully in, shutting the door. “He was selling mayonnaise juice-.”

“STUPID! IDIOT! WHO WOULD BUY THAT- HEY WHY ARE YOU GETTING CLOSER!?”

“Gintoki, aren’t rabbits constantly in the heat all the time?”

“NONONONONONON! I CAN’T ILL DIE! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHH~!”

 


	2. White Substance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a huge fight with the Amanto, Gintoki's inner demons he locked away resurface. Hijikata and Sougo are sent to take him back, thinking he's in danger... well... things don't go exactly as planned when they find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danna - means Boss which is what Sougo calls Gintoki

“Danna… wake up before… bucket of water on you.” Gintoki’s head lolled to the side, sweat dripping down his neck. Someone was talking to him, but their voice was hard to focus on due to a loud ringing. How badly his head hurt, it was like someone applied a fuck load of pressure onto it, “Hijikata… water…”

The unconscious male was quickly alerted when ice cold water touched against his heated skin, lips parting he let out a scream. “Sougo… don’t you think that was a bit much.”

“No, if anything I should’ve thrown boiling water-.”

“STUPID, we came here to rescue him not kill him… well, anyways.” Crouching down. Hijikata reached a hand out towards the curly haired male, only to quickly retract it when they made to bite his fingers. “W-Woah- Yorozuya-san, what do you think…”

Sougo, who was glaring down at Gintoki tapped on Hijikata’s black coat, “I don’t think this is… the regular Danna,” He said calmly, face blank as his vice commander gave him a confused look. “Has all the mayo rotten you brain-.”

“WHAT’D YOU SAY?” Hijikata stood up, grabbing the shorter brunette by their collar.

“Ahh~ someone help, Hijikata is being violent on the job.”

Huffing, he let them go, grabbing his mayonnaise lighter he started too smoke, scratching the side of his head. “What’d you mean when about him not being the regular idiot.”

“Take a look at his eyes.” Sougo had moved behind the chained down Gintoki, grabbing the fluffy white hair. Of course, Gintoki didn’t take kindly to that, trying to twist and turn his head aggressively, and after a while, Sougo let go, “His eyes are always red, but there are almost fluorescent, like an albino rat.”

The subject at hand was leaned over to the side, trying desperately to break free from the chained cuffs and the water from earlier was mixing with sweat. Chapped red lips fell open, a pink tongue gliding across them in a way that sent a feeling down the two Shinsengumi. “Well, what’s wrong with him, we can’t let him go if he can’t even recognize our faces.” Hijikata let out a puff of smoke, yah, Yorozuya-san… idiot, sweet tooth freak!” None of the words seemed to be even remotely affecting Gintoki, but Sougo noticed the change in breath after each insult.

“Hijikata…”

“Huh?”

Sougo once more grabbed a handful of white hair, pulling it with such force a few strands came out, “I think I found out how we can get Danna back.” The short male's eyes flickered excitedly, grip tightening.

“You’re about to make him bald what are you doing-?”

“Shut up and watch,” Sougo stuck a finger inside Gintokis mouth, of course, it was bitten down on with the intent to bite off, however, that didn’t happen. The grip Okita had on the fluffy hair was enough to keep them from moving, and so he wiggled two fingers further into Gintoki’s mouth, eyes blowing wide as the started to choke.

Hijikata, who was still not caught up dropped his cigarette, burning it out with his boot. His face contorted into confusion at sight he saw, “Bastard, this isn’t a time for you to get off you sadist prince.”

“Do I have to explain everything…?” Pulling his saliva coated fingers out, Sougo wiped them off on Gintoki’s flushed cheeks. “This isn’t Gintoki, this is the white devil.”

“What?”

“You know, they say there was a man with curly white hair that fought in the huge war, nothing about them in history was written, but the story was passed down… anyways, what I’m trying to say is after getting captured and killing this many Amanto by himself, he chained himself up.” Sougo eyed the messy array of chains, they were heavy and kept Gintoki’s hands firmly behind their back.

Hijikata hummed, “So, he knew that whatever crazy shit was inside him would snap? Did everyone a favor and constrained himself before he was fully taken over?” A short nod from Sougo confirmed the others theory, “What does that have to do with shoving fingers in his mouth? Couldn’t we just wait till he exhausts himself?”

“Two things wrong with that, stupid.”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!” Hijikata grabbed the handle of his sword, while the shorter male flipped and pulled out a bazooka.

The loud rattling of chains made them stop and glance over, Gintoki was staring, hard. His bright red eyes were practically drilling holes into the two, “As I was saying… Danna won't last that long if we leave him. He’ll either die of hunger, thirst or worse.”

“What’s worse?”

“Nothing. It just sounded cool.”

“YAH!”

Plugging one ear Sougo continued to speak, “We have to dominate him, force him into submission.”

“That sounds like something you’d get off too- plus I don’t swing that way… let’s just torture him-.”

“Torture won't work unless he’s getting praise out of it, Hijikata, you can just sit back, and I’ll do all the work… I’d never turn down a job like this.” A Cheshire smile spread on the male's face as he knelt down to Gintoki’s height. Staring his brown eyes into the red Sougo gripped their jaw, fingers digging deep into the pale skin.

“Ah~.” Gintoki’s mouth dropped open at the pain before Sougo thrust his tongue inside the others. Sougo’s grip tightened on the jaw when he felt Gintoki try to bite down on the other's tongue.

“S-Sougo…” Hijikata flushed red, pretending to look elsewhere but his eyes couldn't break away from the scene. Gintoki’s aggressive eyes closed, the white of his lashes laying elegantly against the skin. The sadistic male licked all over the warm carven, sliding it against the roof and under the gums. It was a sloppy kiss, one that Sougo had all control over, which made the sadist want more. Sliding a hand down Gintoki’s chest, he ripped open the Yukata, not once breaking the suffocating kiss. “Hey…!”

The sight was more than Hijikata would confess to liking, but he stayed in place, ‘I don’t even swing that way…’ He thought, slipping fidgety hands into black pant pockets. Sougo, on the other hand, was just getting started. The sadistic bastard had pulled away from the kiss, Gintoki’s head falling to the side, trying to retrieve all the lost oxygen.

“How’d that feel? Mr. Samurai,” When no reply was given a heavy hand landed squarely on Gintoki’s cheek. “I asked you, how did it feel, come on be a good boy.” Sougo pressed the pad of his thumb against the flushed red cheek.

“G-Good,” Gintoki mumbled, head snuggling into the warm hand. It was a tender scene, one that Sougo know wanted to ruin, and so he was going to do just that.

“Good boy, but you aren’t exactly Danna, so I’ll have to tease you and roughen you up a bit more, get on your hands and knees.” Sougo’s voice dropped, eyes frighteningly blank, and face void of emotion. “Hijikata, I’ve something you can do that doesn’t involve touching him.”

Upon hearing his name, the latter jumped, daze breaking from Gintoki up to Sougo, “Really? What’d need me to do.” He grumbled, lighting up another cigarette, feeling oddly anxious.

“Just stand in front of Gintoki.”

“H-Huh?” Black eyes formed into small slits, “What’s the difference going to make if I stand here or in front of him, stupid.”

Sougo, who was now behind the somewhat compliant Gintoki took out his sword, cutting through the yukata fabric until he was met with a pale ass. “Do as I say-.”

“LISTEN, YOU SADIST YOU CAN ORDER THIS BASTARD AROUND BUT NOT I GOT IT! PLUS, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DRAG HIM OUTTA HERE WITH HIS ASS HANGING OUT!” Hijikata followed the piece of cut out fabric, watching it fall against the ship's floor.

“Lots of people have humiliation kinks-.”

“THAT’S NOT A GOOD ANSWER!” Hijikata huffed, but ultimately stepped in front of the dazed Gintoki, and as he got closer he also noticed how Gintoki’s eyes weren’t as ruby red. “This can’t really be working…”

Sougo didn’t reply, he was too busy unzipping his own pants, “Danna, I said hands and knees, I don’t care if it's uncomfortable.” The way Gintoki’s arms were positioned caused for an almost unrealistic result. His hands were tied above his head, so when he leaned forward, it pulled his arms up. A growl like noise left his lips at Sougo’s demand before a firm slap was give to the exposed bottom, Gintoki leaning forward straight into Hijikata’s crotch. “Wrong answer.”     

     Slap after Slap was landed on the now red bottom, each hit sent the other jerking forward, lips pressing squarely against the frozen Hijikata, “Y-Yah, Sougo, let me move…” Hijikata mumbled after the tenth slap, staring down at the white haired male. They were staring back up at him, eyes spilling over tears, a visible erection.

 “Why? All you have to do is stand there… look you made me lose track, time to start all over.” At Okita’s words, a low moan left Gintoki who was still face deep against Hijikata’s length.

The vice commander squirmed with obvious irritation, each slap bringing the curly hair’s lips closer and closer. “Fuck.” Dropping the cigarette, Hijikata stepped on it before glaring at Okita.

“What?” The other said with feigned innocence, but of course, Sougo’s eyes couldn’t lie, his pupils were blown wide, a dark to them. “I thought you said you didn’t swing this way, mayo lover.”

“Anyone would get aroused if they felt something jam into their crotch every five seconds!”

As much as they’d love to bicker, right now wasn’t the time. Gintoki’s eyes were now a deep red, not the usual muted color but a lot more normal. “F-Feels… good…” The words came out dense and muffled, mostly because his lips were smashed against black denim.

“Fuck it!” Popping open his pants Hijikata quickly freed himself, putting underwear down just enough to release his length.

A low whistle came from Okita, “Woah, I knew you were packed but didn’t know it was that big, makes me wanna put a cock ri-.”

“YAH! REMEMBER WHO YOU’RE TALKING TOO SADISTIC FREAK!” Hijikata mumbled more under his breath before looking down at Gintoki, “Open your mouth up Yorozuya-san, and if you bite my dick I’ll chop yours off.”

Giving Gintoki no time, Hijikata thrust himself into the warm mouth, head falling back. It was like the other's lips were made for this. The way they stretched and praised around the length like a delicious treat, it sent shivers down Hijikata. Sougo watched the scene, he wouldn’t admit it was hot, more so because he found vice commander an ugly piece of shit… but still, Gintoki, on the other hand, was beautiful. All the sadist had planned was to do some teasing, snapping the other back to reality with some tough love… but the way things were going, he felt the itch to continue… he wanted to mess Danna up more and more and the way Gintoki’s heat was pulsating, dripping pre-cum between pale thighs gave Sougo another boost. Slipping two digits into his own mouth, Sougo coated them in saliva, catching eyes with a panting Hijikata, “Don't look so surprised, Hijikata.”

Once thoroughly coated the two slender fingers slide between Gintoki’s crack, watching the other jerk forward, deepening his clasp on Hijikata’s dick. This started a chain reaction, every time Okita teased the soft puckered hole Gintoki would jump ahead out of reflex, only to choke on the long length. It was to the point he was at the base, nose-tickling against pubes.

“Let's speed this up.” Okita’s eyes darkened, a black aura seeming to surround him as he pressed one pointer finger into Gintoki, the other choking to the point he HAD to pull off the swollen length.

Gintoki’s head was down, seemingly frozen still, “Yorozuya-.”

“YOU MAYONAISE BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!” When Gintoki lifted his head, his eyes were a beautiful dark red, he was back. “AND YOU- WHERE ARE YOU PUTTING YOUR FINGERS!”

Sougo pouted, pressing a finger deeper into Gintoki, “I have no clue what you're talking about.”

“LIKE HELL YOU DON’T YOU SADIST!”

“If you keep screaming it’ll make me wanna punish you, even more, Danna.” Once more Sougo pressed into the relaxed flesh, curling a finger. Gintoki’s face falling as a moan slipped past the abused lips. Both Shinsengumi froze in place. Swallowing heavily, “If you want we can unchain you and let you go…”

“YOU SAY THAT WHILE WIGGLING YOUR FINGERS IN MY ASSHOLE, YOU ASSHOLE- AT THIS POINT THE EPISODE WILL NEVER AIR.”

“We’re just doing our job, this was a better tactic then torturing you into submission right? Or would you’ve preferred that after all the damage was done to your body during the fight?”

Hijikata who was sitting there with blue balls wanted to protest, but then he realized their mission was to bring Gintoki back, plus he had more standards than to force himself on someone. “Here, we’ll unchain you-.”

“Continue.”

Silence.

“Huh?”

“Continue.”

“Sorry, what’d you say?”

“LISTEN YOU MAYONAISE BASTARD ILL CHOP YOUR DICK OFF IF YOU ASK ME THAT ONE MORE TIME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO OUT WITH AN ERECTION!” Gintoki’s face was a scarlet red, and he made to continue before a moan slipped out once more, it was long and sultry. Okita who’d been waiting for the ‘okay’ started to thrust his fingers, sliding another inside vigorously. They disappeared and reappeared at supersonic speed, lewd noises leaving from both ends of Gintoki. Speaking of the white-haired male, he was currently spreading his legs, lifting his bottom up, or attempting to, his arms still holding him back. His length was getting no attention, swollen and throbbing for someone to touch, “Ah! Oh!”

At the same time Hijikata was slowly jerking himself off, pink tongue gliding against his lips. The vice commander took a step forward, grabbing Gintoki’s jaw softly, thumb slipping inside, “Wanna continue what you were doing?”

Gintoki moaned softly, pressing back against the fingers, “Y-Your dick… smells like mayonnaise.”

“NO, IT DOESN’T YOU THINK I USE IT AS LOTION!” Hijikata pouted which made both the white hair and sadist smile, teasing Hijikata never got old.

“Hurry up before I change my mi- ah- S-Sougo slow… ah-.”

“Sorry Gintoki, don’t get cocky cause Hijikata’s super passive, I’m still here.” Three fingers were now working Gintoki, and the topic at hand took this chance to slide back into the warm, open mouth.

“Gosh, this can’t be your first time sucking dick.”

Gintoki tried to reply with a smart remark but was cut off when something was pressed inside of him, that felt good. He froze around Hijikata’s length, sending vibrations up the length as he came all over the floor. “Wow… you’re a real pervert Gintoki.” Sougo pulled his fingers from the tight hole, watching as the clenched around them, trying to keep them inside.

Vice commander, on the other hand, had not stopped his movements, he slid in and out of the warm cavern repeatedly, feeling Gintoki’s velvety tongue wrap around like a snake. Of course, the said male was hyper-sensitive, but his length already started to harden, eyes hooded with lust. “Aren’t you the real pervert Sougo?” Hijikata huffed out, glancing down at the lips that stretched around his length. It was a beautiful sight, one he’d like to see more often from Gintoki.

“For the one who doesn’t fuck guys, you sure are getting off, pervert.”

“SHUT UP!”

Sougo hummed softly, popping open his pants, “Let’s finish this up soon, you’d like that right Gintoki?” He pressed his now exposed length against the other’s puckered hole, watching the said person shudder. “Hey, I asked you a question.” Leaning forward, Sougo pushed Gintoki’s head forward hard enough even to cause Hijikata to step back some. The white-haired males arms tighten, bending back enough to cause slight discomfort, “Answer me.”

“Eth (yes),” He choked out, Hijikata’s fingers scooping up a handful of white hair in an attempt to still the other, at this rate he’d release inside Gintoki’s mouth… he was already planning that but not yet.

“Good job,” Letting go of the others head Sougo lifted them by the hips, frightening smile spreading across his face. “I’ll give you a reward then.”

A muffled moan resonated the room as Sougo slammed into the tight hole, even for his sadistic side he almost came upon entering. “Bet you wish you could touch yourself huh? Having to sit here being used… you like it?” The sadist spoke, rocking his hips in small but quick movements. Moving in time with the thrusts Hijikata started to speed up, causing Gintoki to move forward and back more and more, chains holding him. They dug into his wrists, giving him a sharp pain with each thrust, but even that felt oddly pleasuring.

“I told you he’s a pervert… hhh… a sweet-toothed pervert…” Hijikata mumbled, gripping tighter at the white curls. “Aren’t you Yorozuya-san?”

Seeing Gintoki nod at Hijikata’s words got Sougo riled up, not in a good way. He quickened his thrusts, holding the others hips so hard it’d leave prints on the pale skin. Gintoki, of course, choked around the length as his prostate was hit, again and again, consciousness slipping from lack of oxygen. His own cock dripped pre-cum once more, slapping against his stomach with each movement.

It wasn’t long before the pace became sloppy, all of them fighting the urge to release, but Hijikata couldn’t hold on any longer, warm strides of cum spilling into Gintoki’s mouth. He kept it in there, riding out the orgasm as Gintoki followed suit, white substance turning into a small puddle on the floor. Sougo was still thrusting, hitting against Gintoki’s sensitive prostate, relishing in the tightness Sougo pulled out last minute, releasing all over the tattered Yukata and back.

They stood there for a moment before Hijikata pulled his length out, Gintoki had pretty must swallow it all but a little bit connected like a string, that was hot.

“Wow~ Vice commander, you’re horrible, making him swallow all that.”

“W-WHAT! Who’s fault is that for speeding up like a madman!?”

“So you are saying your pull out game is weak, no wonder you don’t have a girlfriend-.”

“I’LL CUT YOUR TONGUE OUT SOUGO!” Grabbing his blade Hijikata was ready to charge.

“With your dick out…”

A blush danced on the vice commander’s cheeks, and he mumbled slurs from under his breath, quickly pulling himself together. “A-Aren’t you bastard’s forgetting someone?”

Gintoki was breathing heavily, if his body didn’t already feel like shit, now it did, and he had Hijikata’s horrible taste stuck in his mouth.

“No, I was thinking we could leave you here all nig-.”

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE!”

Pulling his sword out Hijikata snapped the chains off, Gintoki’s arms falling down as if weights were connected to them. “Yorozuya-san… how do-.”

“I don’t need you asking how I am, you bastard.” He sat silently, rubbing the raw pink wrists. It was quiet between the three, Gintoki attempting to stand before his legs gave way. “Damn it… Damn it!” His head dropped down, tears welling up.

Hijikata lit another cigarette, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Yorozuya-san, you did it to protect the ones you love.” He blew out the smoke, unbuttoning his sweater he draped it over Gintoki.

“Pft… shut up bastard… help me up.” Sougo watched as Hijikata lifted Gintoki up, walking off ahead of them. He stopped right at the door, opening it, “You owe me… Danna,” he said in a usually composed tone, walking out.

“OWE WHAT! MY ASS HURTS BECAUSE OF YOU!”

“STOP MOVING AROUND IDIOT BEFORE I DROP YOU!”

“NOBODY ASKED FOR YOU TO CARRY ME LIKE THIS BASTARD!”

Hijikata barked back, still holding Gintoki as they walked out, yelling insults back and forth.

In the back of his mind, no, everyone’s mind, they thought ‘This is our sweet loving, good for nothing, suicidal idiot Gintoki.’

“GIN-SAN! GIN-SAN YOUR OKAY!”

“What’d you do to him, sadist!” Kagura was currently attacking Sougo, who dodged easily, causing her to land on Shinpachi. “Oops, sorry Shinpachi-kun.”

Gintoki smiled at the sight, turning to snuggle into Hijikata’s neck, “Yah, don’t get comfy.”

“Shut up, I’m tired from sucking your dick off.”

Shinpachi straightened his glasses, "What'd you just say."

"NOTHING FOUR EYES!" Hijikata barked back, kicking at the other, all the while, Gintoki smiled, snuggling deeper.


	3. Red string of fate, more like chains.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that one episode where Hijikata and Gintoki get chained together... except Sougo doesn't uncuff them... so they're stuck for a good minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a little Okita x Kondou?

“So Yorozuya-san, you’re telling me… I have to sit here with you all day?”

“What’s it looks like, bastard.” Gintoki pulled his hand up to his nostril, a pinky finger sliding inside. “Can you stop fumbling around, I’m digging for gold.”

“I can’t do this. I can’t do this. If I have to sit here all day while this bastard picks his nose, and farts… FUCK!” Hijikata stood up, ultimately dragging Gintoki who was forcibly face down on the floor, a painful finger jabbing deep into his nostril.

“AHHHH! YOU BASTARD, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!” Pulling the other back down by the chain, Gintoki sat up, his nose now bleeding.

Hijikata huffed, pulling a mayonnaise shaped lighter out along with a pack of cigarettes, “Oi, Yorozuya-san, who do you think got us into this mess.” He turned, staring black eyes into deep red, blowing smoke out into the others face.

Coughs left the white-haired male as he wafted the cloud of smoke, “If you didn’t cause a scene earlier this morning and let me go about my day…”

“YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WOULD’NT LEAVE YOU LAZY SHITHEAD!”

“Got it, got it, I don’t accept your apology-.”

“WHO’S APOLOGIZING!”

"Listen you were creeping around peeping at some guy, I mean if you're into that."

Hijikata pulled out his sword, clumsily of course since his dominant hand was occupied. "One more word and I'll stab you." This, of course, caused Gintoki to start to stand, but instead of pulling out his sword his knees buckled.

“I have to pee.”

“No.”

“Whaddya mean no, I gotta go, ah~ ah~ I feel it coming.”

“FINE! FINE!” Hijikata grumbled some rated r insults under his breath before helping Gintoki up, “Where’s your stinking bathroom... Damn it; I’m going to kill Sougo for losing the damn key.”

Gintoki picked at his teeth with the free hand before leading Hijikata along, “And I want to shower.” He added right when they stepped inside, “That sadists put laxatives in your shitty mayonnaise that I was forced to eat, I can feel the shit between my-.”

“GOT IT ALREADY!” Hijikata let out an exasperated sigh, closing the door. At this point the two had seen each other and heard one another at their lowest, so he was unfazed by Gintoki’s blunt words, it was just embarrassing. “Where are China and that boy? Aren’t they usually here and that big pet you keep?”

The white-haired male used the free hand to release his length, it was awkward and uncomfortable having to pee when someone was around, what if he missed the toilet? ‘What if it lasted too long?’ He took the chance anyway, slipping fingers around the flaccid penis he started to pee, talking loudly to block out the noise, “WELL, I think they’re staying the night at Shinpachi-kuns, house, and Kagura-chan doesn’t trust me in watching Sadaharu.”

Hijikata watched the other as they peed, trying not to glance any lower than their chin. “I wouldn’t trust you either; you barely feed yourself.” At those words, Hijikata’s eyes scanned over the pale skin. One shoulder was exposed, Yukata slipping off most wantonly, something was starting to bubble up. Gintoki was slender yet plump in all the right places; soft but piercing red eyes and a goofy smile, he was attractive. “I think… I’ll shower as well-.”

“No.”

The two exchanged looks, toilet lid slamming down before flushing noise sounded, “Why not.”

“Cause I said no…”

“That isn’t a good reason bastard; I’ve been out all day working and running around with you.”

Gintoki started to remove his pants, “Help me out of my shirt, you’ll probably have to cut it or something.”

“WHY’RE YOU REFLECTING THE QUESTION!”

“BECAUSE NOBODY WANT’S TO HEAR YOUR DIALOGUE, IT’S CLICHÉ!”

“WHAT PART OF THAT WAS CLICHÉ YOU NATURAL PERM!”

“I WANT TO SHOWER IN PEACE!”

“WE HAVE BEEN TO THE HOT SPRINGS A LONG TIME AGO, REMEMBER THAT EPISODE!”

“THAT- THAT’S DIFFERENT!” Gintoki let out a sigh, smacking his head against the wall, “Listen… I’m going to be doing a ‘deep clean’ get it?”

Of course, Hijikata just stared back blankly, head falling to the side, “No, not really.”

“Why’d I have to be chained with an idiot, aren’t you guys supposed to be smart? Who keeps putting us around one another you know I'm starting to get tired of his face, the viewers probably are too-."

“WHY’RE YOU MONOLOGUING AS IF I’M NOT HERE, YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU.”

Rolling red eyes, the Yrorozuya grabbed at his strawberry boxers, “I want to clean my asshole, inside out, how’s that sound.” Silence followed as Hijikata froze in place, arm being used to help the other strip further like a puppet. The Shinsengumi finally let his eyes fall over the exposed body, lips twitching. He shouldn’t have looked, for now, he was unable to pry away from the beautiful collarbone, slender waist, and prominent abs. Once Hijikata’s eyes reached the others groin he swallowed thickly, he’d have to get a little closer for a better look, “Yo, government dog, give me your sword so I can get into the shower already, I’m not getting in with clothes hanging off me.”

“H-Huh? Oh…” The other’s face burned bright red but otherwise void of any emotion. Licking lips habitually Hijikata pulled his sword clumsily again. “Stay still, I might cut your dick off.”

“HUH?!” Gintoki looked up quickly just as the sword slashed down, eyes squeezing shut. After a while of him standing frozen, trying to see if his blood would dramatically spurt from his body, especially the lower half he opened them, Yukata on the floor. His face flushed a ruby red, being the only one naked was quite embarrassing, plus he couldn’t help noticing how obvious Hijikata was eyeing him, even a blind man could. “I’m getting in then, come and sit on the toilet, If I pull you don’t get all angry and blow a fuse I’ll try and be quick.”

With that he leaned into the tub, turning the water on, it gave an excellent view to Hijikata who was once again trying to keep his eyes from falling to the pale ass. He listened though, sitting on the toilet with an annoyed expression, quickly taking out mayo lighter and pack of cigarettes.  “Hurry up Yorozuya before it gets hot in here.”

“WHICH IDIOT’S SMOKING?!” The curly hair male finally got in, closing the curtain as quick as possible. It was, awkward. More than half of Hijikata’s arm was pulled into the water, and Gintoki himself had to crouch and keep close to the opening, barely getting wet. “Yah, move a bit closer.”

“How much closer do you think I can get bastard.”

“Figure it out yourself, or I’m yanking you in.” Hijikata closed his eyes, anger about to boil his stood up, swiftly moving right in front of the shower curtain. “W-Woah, you better not try anything funny.”

“As if I’d want too, I’ll just stand here so hurry up.” The male smoked softly, small eyes going wide as he saw the others silhouette through the curtain. Every twist and turn and slight bend, the curve, and dip of hips, for some reason it was more erotic then seeing them naked.

He looked away towards the wall where three towels were hanging up, they were all different colors, these insignificant thoughts distracted Hijikata momentarily, but of course, it wasn’t enough to keep his full attention. Slowly his eyes moved back over to Gintoki’s outline, cigarette barely holding itself between pink lips, hanging on for dear life as Hijikata stared. He swallowed thickly, jumping slightly when one of his fingers brushed against something smooth skin, ‘W-What is this bastard doing…’ Hijikata watched as the very silent Gintoki leaned forward, practically bent over, one hand reaching behind. Cigarette dropping dramatically the Shinsengumi’s eyes continued to widen, if even possible as they gawked at the figure, he was cleaning himself, inside out.

“A-Ah…” Gintoki’s face flushed and not form the heat; he didn’t want the stinky mayo to hear him as he washed up, especially not right now. Having to clean ‘that place’ was always humiliating so having someone watch was even worse. “Come on Gintoki stop acting like a tsundere harem female… why is my heart beating nononono this is too canon, writer stops making me sound like a love-struck teen!”

“What was that Yorozuya-san? Speak up.” Hijikata’s voice was much more profound than usual, and something familiar was laced into it, something that sent a shiver down Gintoki. The other didn’t reply, trying to focus on clearing his head and quickly cleaning himself out. It was steamy in the bathroom, precipitation building upon Hijikata's forehead and clouding his vision as time passed. Yorozuya had been in the same position for at least ten minutes, hunched over and every so often a noise resembling that of a moan would leave his lips. Of course, the black haired male tried not to overthink it, ignoring the odd tightness that was forming in his pant uniform.

Finally, it seemed Gintoki was done, water shut off, “Hand me my towel, it’s the pink one-.”

“Kind of girlie, which ones China's towel?” He quickly turned, reached and grabbed the towel, before turning back, putting it into the open hand. It was a bit robotic, but after ogling the outline for a pleasant thirty minutes, he was a little gone.

“The red one.”

Silence.

“Oh.”

“Idiot… I’m getting out, move.” Hijikata was going to protest before he saw pale fingers grasp the curtain, suddenly he was moving out of the way. “What are you looking at, homo.”

“WHO YOU CALLING A HOMO!?”

Gintoki had the towel low around his waist, body barely dry, and his natural curls tamed like a wild animal in a zoo. He moved past Hijikata, popping open the door, trails of water following into his room. Of course, Hijikata was forced to trail after the other reluctantly but was thankful to be out in fresh air, not realizing how much he’d been sweating. “You aren’t going to dry off more.”

“I’ll dry off anyway I want, when’s that damn sadist coming my wrist hurts like a bitch.”

“You sound like one too.”

“FUCK YOU!” Gintoki sat down quickly, causing Hijikata to fall smack against the wood floor, head making a hard crack against it.

The Shinsengumi’s fingers twitched, “Strike a nerve, I see.”

“Don’t act cool when there’s blood dripping down your forehead, stupid.”

“No there isn’t.”

The two locked eyes before Gintoki nodded, turning to face forward, “You’re right, I must've been seeing something… not blood.”

“Yea…” Sitting awkwardly the two kept a distance between themselves, Hijikata trying to secretly dab at his forehead, guess that was payback for earlier. The tension continued to thicken as neither had the balls to say anything, looking straight ahead in hopes the other would finally give. Hijikata’s phone, or messenger, in that case, dinged. It was from Sougo, ‘Sorry, can’t seem to find a single key! Wait till tomorrow morning... or maybe later today depends on my mood. Tell Danna I said hi' “THAT BASTARD HOW CAN HE NOT FIND A DAMN KEY IN THE WHOLE PLACE, WE HAVE SO MANY HANDCUFFS LYING AROUND!”

The outburst made Gintoki jump, face falling, seemed like bad news. “Did I hear you say… no no I must’ve heard wrong…”

“They can’t find a key.”

“YOU MAYONAISSE SHIT HEAD HOW CAN YOU NOT FIND A SINGLE KEY!?”

“KEEP TALKING LIKE THAT AND I’LL ARREST YOU!” They both glared at one another, free hands placed at the handle of their sword, or well, Gintoki now realizing it wasn’t on him. “Stupid.”

Gintoki fumbled around before realizing he’d left it in the bathroom, breaking eye contact he let his head fall back, long neck exposed to Hijikata. The towel barely covered pale thighs and now that Hijikata took a more extended look, and once more his chest was on display.  “Tch.” Hijikata rotated his body and forgetfully reached their contacted hands up to scratch at his head, once more pulling Gintoki who fell to the side and face first not on the floor, but Hijikata’s lap. His eyes grew, “Get up.”

Silence

“Yah, Yorozuya-san, get up…” The Shinsengumi’s eyebrows furrowed at Gintoki’s lack of reply, the only thing he got was a subtle movement which left them face down on Hijikata’s crotch. It wasn’t long before the sound of a zipper and a button being popped open was heard. The black haired male froze, it was like that for a moment, nothing but silence and the awkward position before an ache started forming in Hijikata’s arm, so he lifted it and placed it contently on Gintoki’s messy wet hair, ever so slightly pressing down. Pink lips parted around the boxers, sucking at them softly. “W-What are you… who’s the homo now.”

Gintoki didn’t say anything, though a small smirk did appear on his lips before he focused back on the growing bulge. Pressing his nose flush against the undergarments, Gintoki sniffed, taking in the intoxicating scent. It was a mixture of sweat and something else, something unique to Hijikata only; it was damn addicting. Because Hijikata had his hand on top of Gintoki’s head, the other couldn’t use their linked hands, and the free one was supporting him, so the best he could do was use his mouth, attempting to peel back the underwear. Hijikata didn’t do anything except stare down at the others struggle, blood rushing to his penis at their desperate attempts. ‘Was this bastard going to suck me off? Where’d that even come from, the pace changed way too quick,’ he thought, fingers rubbing the soft hair, a moan escaping Gintoki’s lips. Woah. Hijikata blushed at their reaction, continuing to massage the scalp as deep moans spilled out, it stayed that way for a long while, Gintoki starting to tease Hijikata’s tip, tongue pressing against it.

“Yah!” Of course, an annoying laugh bubbled out of the white hair male; it ticked Hijikata off with all this teasing. “If you have time to laugh then you can be using that mouth better, got it.” Pulling Gintoki’s head up Hijikata locked eyes with them, using his free hand to completely expose his raging boner, noticing how Gintoki squirmed slightly, smirk snaking onto the Shinsengumi’s face. Grabbing the base of his length, Hijikata smacked it against Gintoki’s cheek, watching their lips fall open, small ‘oh’ leaving.

“What’d I just say Yorozuya-san.”

“Shut the fuck up you pervert, stop smacking your stinky meat against my face.”

“You’re busting the mood.”

“And you look on the verge of busting a-.” Hijikata quickly lifted Gintoki’s head before pushing it down against his length, silencing them. A heavy breath fell from Hijikata, the warmth and stickiness of Gintoki’s mouth was unbelievable. It didn’t take long for him to quicken the pace, not letting the other get time to adjust Hijikata used their mouth like a sex doll, pushing them up and down by the white hair. Gintoki in the meantime tried not to grind against the floor, thighs twitching and penis slapping against his chest wantonly. “Hhhnn~ ahh~.”

Hijikata’s head fell back everytime Yorozuya moaned, bucking his hips deeper down the throat. Gintoki’s tongue laid flat against the underside of his length, sometimes even letting it fall from his lips and lap at Hijikata’s balls, not only that, but Gintoki seemed to relax his jaw easily, gag reflex practically non-existent as the length was rammed repeatedly down his throat, it felt terrific. So Gintoki kept making perverted noises that soon filled the room; even Hijikata couldn’t help but let out breathy groans, head falling to the side of his shoulder he watched through squinted eyes as his dick was swallowed down.

“Have you done this… before.” He said through pants, receiving a head shake in response, “Seriously? You aren’t lying to me, right? I’ll arrest you if you’re lying to an officer.”

Surprisingly a low moan came from the back of Gintoki’s throat and besides Hijikata moving his head, he froze in place, cumming onto the towel and floor. Of course, the Shinsengumi took notice of this, eyes widening before a smirk formed, “Did you just come from giving me fellatio, Gintoki?”

They met eyes, water spilling from the red ones, cheeks pink and lips slightly swollen. From the sight alone it sent a shiver up Hijikata’s back, eyes darkening. He wanted to roughen Gintoki more and more, more than ever it seemed; so he did just that, starting to slap the others head straight into his groin at blistering speed. Gintoki moaned around his length, tears plopping down his cheeks from over-stimulation and lack of oxygen, the only thing he could smell was Hijikata, never breaking eye contact. It was like he was being swallowed by the other, or hypothetically at least, unable to react without their command, eyes saying ‘deeper, take me deeper, all the way, do it,’ and Gintoki couldn’t resist, even if it were this bastard. However soon enough Gintoki was entirely pulled off with a pop. “W-What?”

“Get on my lap and ride me.” Hijikata stared holes into Gintoki, watching them squirm, seemingly debating the request. It was very sudden. White fluffy hair bounced softly, mostly dry now as Gintoki slid onto Hijikata's lap, spreading legs, “Already got a hard-on again? Pretty good for your age.”

“Shut up… stop talking your breath smells.” Gintoki was highly aroused to the point his fingers were shaking. Hijikata undid the towel, tossing it aside before looking over the naked body in front of him, fingers delicately touching the pale skin, watching it prickle with bumps. Gintoki’s body was so muscular and sharp yet fleshy in all the right places, perfectly crafted like a canvas that Hijikata was given. One hand slipped down between milky thighs, before making its way behind and over the round flesh. The whole time Hijikata kept his eyes on Gintoki’s face, watching it contort at his slight touch, teeth biting into abused lips, red orbs hazed over. “O-Oh.”

Curly hair fell against broad shoulders as a slender finger slipped between the crack, gliding over the pink hole. It pressed ever so slightly into the tight muscle, wiggling around, “Does it hurt?”

“N-No…” Gintoki was still a bit soft from cleaning himself in the shower earlier, plus he was very relaxed, so it didn’t feel painful, just slightly uncomfortable. With that answer Hijikata pushed further until his finger was knuckle deep, he twisted it around a few times, hooking it every once and a while, trying to find that spot. NO, Hijikata has never had sex with another man but he wasn’t that dense about anatomy, plus Sougo rattled on and on about what he’d do to their Gorilla boss if he ever got the chance, never knew that would come in handy. He was careful still, not wanting to cause any pain for Gintoki unless intentionally, plus it’d look fucking lame if he messed up right now. Focusing back on his fingers, Hijikata slowly worked the other open; it was still pretty tight even if they’d eased it up in the shower, so he took his time. After a while of soft thrusting, he wedged another inside, pressing kisses against Gintoki’s neck, watching them shudder. Hijikata once more continued his movements, hooking his fingers and leaving bites plus hickies onto the pale skin, wanting to dirty it up, claim it all. “Ah!”

“Is it there?” A contented sigh left Hijikata as he seemed to find the prostate rather quick, of course, it wasn’t easy to continue pressing, but by the looks of Gintoki’s face, he was doing pretty damn good. Confidently he pushed in another finger, letting them sit there so Gintoki could adjust for a minute before moving, repeatedly tapping against the bundle of joy. The white-haired males toes curled, using his free arm to wrap around Hijikata, panting heavily into their ear.

“H-Hurry up, bastard.” A chuckle left Hijikata at the demand before quickening the pace, watching Gintoki choke on his words, body shaking. With a few more thrusts he pulled his fingers out, feeling the hole pucker greedily. Pressing Gintoki's body close, Hijikata pushed their lengths together, pumping them, teeth digging into the exposed shoulder. If Gintoki were an addiction Hijikata would be the first addict, he couldn’t get enough. From their fruity smell, white skin and hair, sharp gaze, he was perfect.

Unable to hold back any longer Hijikata lifted Gintoki, lining the other’s hole against his length, tongue darting out to lick the dry lips. He wanted to kiss him; so he did. Lowering Gintoki down onto his length, Hijikata pressed a kiss to Gintoki's mouth, slipping a tongue inside sloppily. Hijikata was capturing every moan that came from the white-haired male as he was filled, stretching around the considerable length. The length was so thick and pressed teasingly against his prostate that Gintoki couldn’t help but rock, this time causing Hijikata to break away and gasp, trying to still the hips. “W-Wait, you’re so tight if you move I’m sure I’ll cum.”

“G-Gosh, that is… uncool.”

“Shut up whore.”

“Virgin.”

Hijikata snapped, biting into the neck enough to break the skin, locked hand smacking gently against Gintoki’s bottom. “If you want it that bad then move on your own.”

“W-What! No that’s embarrassing.” Rolling black eyes, Hijikata slid a hand into the white hair.

“I said, move.” His voice was a good three octaves lower and at the same time holding tight the base of Gintoki’s dick.

“A-Ah~ fuck…” Ever so slightly the samurai lifted before lowering down, thighs tensing each time, head falling back. It was too much, way too much, he could feel Hijikata so deep, and every time he went back down against the length it pressed just perfectly into his prostate. A flush appeared on Gintoki’s face as a thought ran through his clouded mind, ‘The bastards dick was made for him,’ if that didn’t further turn him on, he wasn’t sure what would. Gintoki quickened his movements, sliding up and down over and over again, The noises their connected body’s made were pornographic, and it was even worse since the house was empty, the sound echoing. Neither of them cared about that at this point, just focusing on each movement, each connection, all their pent-up sexual tension, all the constant lingering stares, and suggestive words were finally being put to good use. Hijikata’s head fell against the wall, sweat dripping onto his black jacket, Gintoki felt like heaven. The tightness, the slippery, rubbery, warmth, every movement and clench sent waves of ecstasy, yes, pure ecstasy into him. No cigarette could suffice, no amount of alcohol or crime-busting could give him this form of luxury, not even a woman had him feel this good. At this rate Hijikata really would become addicted, he innocently believed he wasn’t already.

“I c-can’t any…more… ah…” Gintoki’s movements slowed, it was quite exhausting having to do all the work, plus Hijikata had been giving him a hand job at the same time which made it difficult to focus.

“Gosh, leaving me to do the work, what’s new.” Hijikata placed both hands on Gintoki’s hips, dipping fingers into the plush skin, it was soft and almost seemed to melt away. He lifted them up, this time meeting each thrust with his own, louder moans falling from Gintoki then ever before, “Damn… am I t-that good?”

“F-Fuck off… hhn.”

“You mean, ‘fuck me’ right?” The pace speed up, both of their breathes hitching, Gintoki jerking himself off in tune, head once more falling against Hijikata’s broad shoulders. Neither of them wanted it to end, trying desperately to fight off the pit that formed in their stomachs, but after one more thrust, Gintoki came, hard. It hit Hijikata’s face and clothes, and he’d complain except for how tight the other had just become, correction, even tighter. “Idiot… let me pull out…”

“I’m clean, ah! J-Just hurry up!”

“But- don’t tighten!” Hijikata debated it once more before giving one last thrust, releasing himself into the cavern. His body tensed, fingers pressing almost painfully into Gintoki’s hips as he continued to thrust a little dribbling softly out.

As they both rode out their post-orgasm, eyes closed. No words needed to be said, well, that was until minutes started to pass.

“Take your dick out already… bastard. Now I’ll have to take another shower.”

“You told me to cum inside Yorozuya-san.”

“DON’T MENTION IT I’M ALREADY EMBARRASSED I DON’T NEED TO HEAR YOU!” Gintoki plugged his ears, shaking from side to side, stopping only when a small moan escaped Hijikata, “Y-Yah… why does it feel like it’s getting hard again.

Silence.

“HOW CAN YOU KEEP GOING? ARE YOU AN ANIMAL!”

Hijikata frowned, trying to still the other, “If you’d stop moving all over the place there wouldn’t be a problem, looks like you got enough energy to go another rough?”

“I don’t think my dick will even get up, you know I’m not that young anymore, I get back pain sleeping.”

“Let's do it again.”

“N-No I don’t think you heard me correctly-.”

“One more round.”

“Are you stupid.”

“I love you.”

Gintoki’s eyes went wide, mouth opening before closing; he looked down, face burning up to his ears. “Idiot,” quickly Gintoki pressed a kiss to Hijikata's lips, pulling away with a stare of expectancy.

“I love you… I love you… I love you so much…” Hijikata left a trail of kisses all over.

“STOP SAYING IT…” Gintoki was practically blowing smoke from his ears, “I… I love you too- ah- why’d you get hard… w-wait ahh~.”

**Somewhere back in the Shinsengumi building.**

“See Gorilla; even they have a happy ending, why can’t we have that?” Sougo stood up, dusting off his black pants, tv powering down. He walked a few steps before kneeling, lifting a prickly chin into the palm of his hand. “I asked you something.”

His eyes turned dark, smile falling as the body below him shook, muffled noises coming out, “Oh yeah, you can’t speak because you’re being punished, running off to flirt with that girl again.” With that he stood up, heading toward the door, “Reflect on your actions, I’ve got to go and free the lovebirds... and don’t you dare cum.”


	4. Sticky Situations means don't Drink Random Bottles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to explain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read notes at the end, thank you <3

“Hijikata, why are we here?”

A sigh left the taller male’s lips, finger running through jet black hair, cigarette sending a small stream of smoke into the air. “Because Yorozuya-san said the leader of that terrorist is here, what’s his name, Zura?”

Sougo took a step forward, “But why are they here?”

A few paces to the left stood two men; Sakamoto Tatsuma who was standing closer to Hijikata and Sougo then the other, turned with a goofy smile. “Ah- AHAHHAAH YOU’RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT IM DOING HERE RIGHT!?”

"That's what I just asked don't act like you weren't waiting to be introduced."

“Who are you, aren’t you that bastard who barely shows up in episodes, what’re you doing here.”

“WELL… WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW MY NAMES-.”

“Sakamoto.”

A tall male wearing a purple yukata caught everyone's attention, slowly puffing air from a long kiseru.

“Who… are you?”

“Don't act dumb.”

"YOU DON'T RING A BELL HA HA!"

“Listen, as much as I’d like to hear your reunion we have work to do, right Sougo- STOP EATING POPCORN!” Hijikata let out an exasperated sigh, already wanting to go home.

“HAHAHA! I DON’T KNOW A TAKASUGI!”

“You just said my name.”

“HAHAHAHA! GUESS YOU HAVE THE WRONG PERSON TAKASUGI!”

“Should I kill you here? I don’t mind killing you since you don’t remember me it’ll spare the waterworks.” Takasugi’s hand clasped against the handle of his sword, a wild smirk appearing across his face.

Of course, Sakamoto didn’t back down, face turning into one of seriousness he reached into his pocket, the air turning chilly.

“Shouldn’t we stop them Hijikata?”

“I don’t care I’m not here to babysit, can someone open this damn door already?”

“Isn’t the commander supposed to keep the streets free of-.”

“CAN YOU SHUT UP! WHY’RE YOU JUST STANDING THERE THEN AND NOT STOPPING THEM!?”

"Because I don't care if either of them dies."

Takasugi blew smoke out, slithery tongue gliding over lips like Or*chimaru from Nar*to.

**_ PAUSE _ **

**_ “Author you can’t expect people to not get what you’re saying just because you put a censor, that clearly says ******… yah- what WAS THAT!? WHY’D YOU CENSOR IT ALL THE WAY WHEN I SAID IT? YAH!” - _ ** **_words from Hijikata._ **

Lips curled, he slowly drew his sword, “Finally getting serious Sakamoto?”

“Yes…” Red glasses reflected from the sun as Sakamoto quickly pulled out none other than a business card, “I was hoping you would be willing to work with us, given we both fly around in space I think it’d be great to form an alliance. I don’t really have any care or connection with Edo-.”

Sakamoto fell to the floor, but it wasn't by Takasugi. “YOU IDIOT WASTING TIME! EVERYONE WAS EXPECTING YOU TO FIGHT!”

“Hijikata didn’t you say you don’t care, were you secretly watching them while pretending to focus on getting inside. That’s why you kept hitting the door in the same area, and you’re eyes kept flickering to the left.”

“NO, I WASN’T I DON’T CARE WHAT THEY DO!”

"Then why'd you say that?"

"If you ask one more question, I'm going to rip my eyes out."

"Oh... that's all it takes? What if I ask more than one? What will you do then?"

Takasugi stared with dull eyes, “I’m leaving, I don’t have time for-.”

“Not so fast, why are you here and what was that idiot talking about ruining Edo?” Turning around Takasugi caught eyes with Hijikata’s mouth opening ever so slightly so smoke could escape.

“I got a message from Katsura, though I’m not sure how he reached me… but he was saying Gintoki wanted to fight now… of course, it is probably a trap, but who am I to turn down such a wonderful offer… seeing as you guys are gathered here I’m guessing it was a lie, maybe they thought two puny government slaves could arrest me?” Takasugi’s lips spread like the Cheshire cat as the Shinsengumi glared, he let a yawn fall from his lips before turning around. “Now fuck off before I kill all of you.”

“WAIT!” Just as the words left Hijikata the door opened, two burly and gruff men appearing.

Takasugi stopped in his tracks, looking back, “Are you Hijikata, Sougo, Takasugi, and Sakamoto?" Each of them nodded shortly, stance on guard. "Katsura and Gintoki are waiting for you all, please enter…"

"W-wait why did boss have the Shinsengumi number… I knew it was them!” They two men exchanged nervous glances before moving aside.

“Hijikata should we send backup, it looks like this is the terrorist hideout, why would they call us here?” Sougo entered the gates, everyone following close, even Takasugi. Sakamoto had scrambled to his feet a while ago, awkwardly laughing with an outstretched hand, of course, a business card between fingers.

“Not yet.”

“Why not.”

“Just not yet… and anyways we have this pyscho with one eye and the goofy idiot over there, who knows what’ll happen if we call our men, just play it cool for now. We know where they’re located at least.”

Sougo watched Hijikata before shrugging, stuffing his hands into pants pockets. After a short deal of walking, they finally got to the front door. The place was kind of shabby but long enough to fit a number of people. It’d be bad if this were an ambush, two Shinsengumi against all these bastards, but nothing happened. The two men who’d guided them were gone, the face’s flushed and awkward as they turned to leave.

“So, what now?” Closing one eye, Takasugi walked up three steps of stairs, ignoring the other’s protest. “Are you worried these men will jump out at me? You think they can kill me?”

“HAHAHA, YOU NEVER CHANGE BAKASUGI!”

“What’d you just call me you piece of shit! You can’t get my name wrong after saying it right this entire time! Didn’t you just say I never changed?”

“Sorry, who are you?” Sakamoto stared with a goofy smile.

“You… never mind.” Huffing, the yukata glad male grasped the door, sliding it open, he not prepared for the sight ahead.

“HAHA SORRY I HAVE BAD MEMORY IS- all.” Sakamoto crept up behind the other, only to also freeze in place, mouth falling open.

“What, what’s there you idiots.” Hijikata sniffed the air, covering his nose quickly. “Why does it smell like that? What the fuck is going on?!”

“If you don’t move, I’ll blow your head off.” Sougo pulled out his bazooka, but ever so quietly the two moved, soul, seeming to leave their body.

Both Shinsengumi climbed the steps, eyes going wide as they looked inside the room; turning away with equally soulless expressions. In front of them, on the floor, was Gintoki and Katsura… okay, that would be fine except… they were both bare ass naked. Not just naked but, “W-What are they?”

Hijikata tried to form a sentence, all of them freezing when a breathy moan escaped the room. White curled hair was laid on top of long black, both bodies shaking severely for whatever reason. Their legs were tangled together, pale skin pressing against one another while the men watched dumbfoundedly as the two kissed, moaning into one another's mouth.

After a while of just watching them, Takasugi walked inside since it seemed both Gintoki and Hijikata made no attempt to acknowledge the spectators. The strong odor was getting worse, like a mixture of cum and something fruity, strawberries? Yukata sleeve was moving to cover against his nose Takasugi stopped right in front of his old comrades, shadow causing them to break lips and stare up. The look sent a shiver up and down his body before stopping right in the groin area.

“S-Sougo get back here… listen to me… damn it!” Following the sadist inside Hijikata awkwardly stood a few paces back, but he couldn't keep his eyes from away from the bodies.

Sakamoto was the last to finally enter, the door shutting behind him, “AH! L-LET ME OUT IT SMELLS LIKE SWEATY SEMEN! PLEASE, I THINK IM DYING I CAN’T BREATHE WITH ALL THESE ALPHA DOGS! I’M GUNNA PUKE!”

“Who’re you calling a dog?”

“How do you know what that smells like?”

“AH! LET ME OUT IT SMELLS LIKE SWEATY SEX! THEY’RE GOING TO ATTACK ME!”

“CHANGING THE WORDS DOESN'T HELP!”

White hair looked around before peering hazed eyes down into black ones; he sat up slowly, securely sitting on Katsura’s waist. To his left was Takasugi and once more red eyes looked up, catching the covered eyed males. “T-Taka….” Gintoki slid off of Katsura and instead sat squarely on his former comrade's foot.

“W-What the fuck do you think you’re doing.” Grabbing a handful of snow hair Takasugi forced eye contact, trying to disguise his embarrassment. To his surprise, Gintoki just tried to snuggle closer, pressing a wet length against purple yukata.

 Hijikata stared in annoyance, something about seeing Gintoki act all cuddly with that one-eyed bastard pissed him off, a lot. Didn’t they hate each other, “Yorozuya-san, what happened here? Why did all of us get called to watch you and Zura-.”

“N-Not zura… ka-ka ahh~” Katsura stuck his own fingers into his mouth, pulling them out he rubbed a nipple softly, spreading long beautiful legs, they were practically hairless

“IF YOU CAN’T EVEN FINISH IT THEN DON’T TRY… A-AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING… fuck, anyways, why did you call us here to watch you guys have sex. I got other things to worry about.”

No reply came from Gintoki who stared back blankly. “Hijikata," Was all he managed to muster out before wobbling to the side and back against Takasugi’s leg. His face heated, legs parting desperately, body feeling like it was set on fire. It hurt, it hurt, all over it hurt, this was all Katsura’s damn fault!

**Flashback Eight Hours Earlier**

“And so, what I’m trying to tell you Zura is to return the bottle.”

“It’s not Zura its Katsura, I can’t return the bottle it was sent from space. What if it was Elizabeth!?”

“Idiot, I’m pretty sure it’d say who it was from, plus it smells weird.”

“I thought you like sweet smells.”

“Yea but not that.” Gintoki pushed a pinky into his nose, licking his dry lips. He was seated down on the bare floor with Katsura, one arm supporting his body. "Listen, I'm a busy man."

"Don't lie."

“What’s it say on the back anyway?” Gintoki moved from nose to ear, digging at the wax,

Katsura flipped the bottle over, pink liquid splashing, “It says to drink in moderation with someone special to have a good time... oh so it’s alcohol!”

“Maybe that’s why it smelled kind of weird.” The two sat in silence for a moment, looking around, “A little sip couldn’t hurt anybody! Let’s just try.”

"You just said I should return it."

"Yeah~ but this could be some expensive rare wine or something. Maybe it was sent to the wrong address!"

“You're right! Let me go get some cups-.”

“Too much work we’ll just be taking a sip anyways…”

And so, the two huddled close, Katsura being forced to take a sip first in case it was poisonous, it wasn’t, in fact, it was really fucking good. They went back and forth and back and forth until the bottle was flipped upside down and nothing dribbled out.

Letting the glass fall to the floor it rolled away off into a corner as Gintoki and Katsura sat in a daze, mouth feeling oddly dry. Their skin started to flush an odd red, and the room felt hot, almost scolding. Staring at one another pale fingers made for their own yukatas, undoing it little by little. Gintoki had to struggle a bit more to get his pants off, hands and arms shaking like crazy.

“M-Maybe we dra… drank too much Zuraaaaaaaaaaa~.”

“Not Zura… it… it’s so hot…”

The air seemed to thicken, breath laced and coming out in heavy puffs. Katsura called for some of his men who entered with shocked and flushed faces, “Y-Yes?” They bustled, looking all over the room except for the two disheveled men.

Katsura didn’t answer, more like he couldn’t answer. Tears pooled at the brim. Fingers were uncontrollably working him out of underwear.

“Idiot… what… what are you doinnnggg?” Pink lips pressed against a smooth neck, the white hair tickling at the other ears. “Why are y-you hard… peRvET!”

“Not p-pervert it’s Katsura… and you-you're hard too~!”

Gintoki met eyes with his comrade, and with an unexplainable reason he leaned even closer eyes closing as they kissed. It was a sweet kiss turned sultry, wanton noises spilled out of both them, fingers grasping skin.

Of course, Katsura’s men stepped back, firmly shutting the door. “Let's just leave them…”

"Did he always swing that way?" But that wasn’t going to work, they kept checking back after hours and hours, but the two just got worse and worse. Moaning and cumming all over each other and the floor, it was like an orgy scene but only two people!

“We can’t leave them like this… is there anyone we can message?”

“Ah… well I know Katsura has a bunch of phone numbers written down, I’m not sure where he even got them.”

“He doesn’t even have a phone… and I don’t think his friend has one either.”

“I have one!”

“Me too!”

“Good, we can pretend it's their phones and message a few people… why does he only have guys numbers? Aren’t these all guy names.”

“Katsura isn’t popular with ladies… isn’t that Hijikata and Sougo from Shinsengumi, isn’t that? Why would he have their number? Why’d he put friend by their name?!”

“No, he can’t be that dumb… let’s just message around. If that is Hijikata from Shinsengumi send a text sent by Gintoki.”

“Got it!”

“I’ll message the others…oh there's someone named Sakamoto and Takasugi he put comrades by their name."

"But didn't Gintoki and Takasugi get into a fight in that one movie?"

"No... no, it must be a different one... I'll send it as Katsura to be safe."

 After a while they sent out four texts, having narrowed down the long list from people that were ‘close’ acquaintances with the two. “By the way what did you send Hijikata?”

“Oh, I said ‘I have Katusra here, the terrorist... pic me up sumnithing sweet - Gintoki’ Is all.”

“DON’T IS ALL ME, WHY’D YOU TYPE SLOPPY ON PURPOSE!? AND WHY WOULD YOU MENTION KATSURA!”

“Was I not supposed too? What did you send to Takasugi guy?"

"Just, 'Gintoki is here<3 he'd love 2 fite !! This is Katsura by the way<3!"

"WHAT YOUR'S IS EVEN WORSE! WHY'D YOU PUT ALL THOSE HEARTS YOU SOUND WEIRD!"

**Flash Back Over**

Hijikata dead-panned once the flashback ended, he saw Sougo picking a bottle up from his peripheral vision. “So, you’re telling me you nitwits drink a whole bottle of aphrodisiac infused alcohol?” Of course, he got no reply, Gintoki was pretty much getting himself off with Takasugi’s leg, and Katsura seemed to awkwardly and shyly touch sensitive areas of his body. 

“So, his members are basically asking us to have sex with them, why didn’t they do it themselves?” Sougo knelled down in front of Katsura, he was beautiful. Silky black hair with jet black eyes, porcelain skin that’d probably leave marks, his pants were tightening just by the thought. “If you want that, kiss my boot.”

“Hey, you sadist, we shouldn’t even be here.”

“Shut up Hijikata, like you aren’t pissing yourself over Gintoki right now, hide your boner better next time.”

“W-WHAT! DON’T TALK LIKE THAT TO ME IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!”

Sakamoto watched their banter before his eyes flicked to Katsura, damn he really was beautiful. Ever so slightly the long-haired male leaned forward until his lips pressed against the rubber boot. Katsura's Tongue was falling out he lapped at it was the only thing in the world, looking up to make eye contact with Sougo who was on the verge of snapping, breath coming out heavy.

Katsura just continued to kiss the boot, practically praising it, “Well then, how about we do this… Me and four eyes will take care of this beauty while you and one eye take care of the snowflake.”

“WHAT!” Sakamoto and Hijikata said in unison; "NO!"

"Why not? He's even kissing my shoe just, so I can touch him."

"I- But still..."

Takasugi, on the other hand, was lost in those dark red eyes, fingers almost gently fondling fluffy hair. This was Gintoki he was looking at, the Gintoki who he’d known for years, be it comrades or not… seeing him like this, weak, begging, needy, it was everything he could ask for. Silly enough he almost thought if Gintoki stayed like this and never left his side he would stop trying to destroy Edo, but that wasn’t happening.

For the whole flashback and talking Gintoki had been silently grinding against his sandaled foot which was practically swallowed between his ass cheeks, ever so often letting out a moan when a toe pressed against his hole.

The two were in their own world, one that Takasugi was afraid of entering. He didn’t want to share Gintoki. He didn’t want anyone looking at him. Kissing him. Causing him pain. Those things only he was supposed to do… but at the same time, these thoughts made Takasugi angry, hand moving from hair to the others face, squeezing painful at their cheeks. “So, I get to fuck him over and over until he’s can’t even walk? Or until the only thing he’s filled with is my semen?”

"Yes."

"Wonderful."

“Want to make a bet?” Sougo said with a cocky smile, mimicking Takasugi’s grip on Gintoki with Katsura.

The one eye male looked up, eyes dark but a smirk danced on his lips, “Depends.”

“Sadist to sadist, whoever-.”

“Don’t even finish that Sougo, we’re leaving.”

"Let me finish!"

“HAHAHA WELL I’LL BE LEAVING TOO! TAKE CARE OF THEM BAKASUGI-”

“S-Saka…moto?”

“Hijika-kata!” The men froze in place, ‘don’t turn around. Don’t do it!’ But their body acted on their own, slowly turning to each individual voice. “Y-You don’t want me?"

"IT'S NOT THAT IT'S JUST!"

Gintoki moved his head, eyes cast down like he was about to cry at the thought of Hijikata leaving. Katsura was crying but that was because Sougo had been teasing him, blowing against his ears.

“HAHAHA…ahaha… fuck.” 

That’s how they found themselves in a sticky situation, literally. Hijikata who had long since let reason leave was drawing moans from Gintoki. His mouth was slurping tightly at the length of the other, hands moving to play with his balls softly. Gintoki’s thighs twitched, one leg lifted over Hijikata’s back and a hand scrunching into the dark hair. While the lower half was being worked the upper half wasn’t neglected. Takasugi was balls deep, no literally fucking the life out of Gintoki’s mouth. Tears were brimming from the red eyes as he struggled to breathe, unable to focus on anything except the pleasure. “Hurry up and get me off before I strangle you.”

Gintoki’s eyes rolled back momentarily as his hair was pulled, breath leaving his lungs, toes curled into the wood. At the same time, Hijikata was using the other’s overtly sweet cum to probe at their hole. “You’re about to kill him.” The Shinsengumi mumbled, casually sticking two slick hands inside Gintoki. It caused the male to jerk forward, taking Takasugi even more in-depth, if possible.

“WATCH YOUR TEETH!” A shudder left him as Takasugi snapped, hand slapping hard against his cheek. Gintoki couldn’t tell if this was what heaven or hell felt like. Two fingers were working him open and he wanted to moan out and bite down on something for the pleasure was unbearable, but he couldn’t. With Takasugi deep in his throat, ramming repeatedly Gintoki barely got a breath in after a thrust. Desperately he held onto the others purple yukata, spreading legs further for Hijikata, he wanted something now. ‘Fill me. Fill me. Fill me. Fill me,’ Was all he could think of, tears starting to slide down his red cheeks. “That’s it, Gintoki. I want to show you so much pleasure that even when the aphrodisiac is wearing off, you’ll be begging for more, you’ll crawl to me no matter where and I’ll lock you up, so you'll be mine only!"

Hijikata would’ve called him a creep and was even thinking about taking him to jail when this was all over, but he was busy slurping Gintoki down and working his fingers. Two fingers, then three, then four, slowly but quickly loosening the tight ring of muscle. His own length throbbed hard, wanting to be touched and enveloped in something warm and cozy, that was soon to happen.

On the other side of the room, Katsura was on his knees, soft bottom pointed in the air while his forehead pressed against his hands. It was like a respective bow except erotic. His eyesight was cut off by a blindfold that Sougo miraculously pulled from thin air, it was thick, and he couldn’t even see an outline of figures, because of that Katsura’s sensitivity went up a notch. From the sound of Gintoki’s muffled moans and gasps, the dirty words from Takasugi and whorish noises coming from the lower half, Katsura was shaking; however, no hands touched him. Not Sakamoto’s or Sougo’s, but eyes were dancing over his body, he could feel the stares penetrate him.

“P-Please- AH!”

A big whip-like noise sounded the room, “What did I tell you Katsura, don’t speak. If you really want to stop then say ‘red’ anything other, then that you get punished.” Sougo’s belt was between both hands, another hit making its way to Katsura’s reddening bottom. “Understand?”

“Y-Yes!”

“Yes, what.”

“Sir…” The word came out so sultry it didn’t even sound like Katsura’s voice.

Sakamoto was still awkwardly off to the side, he wasn’t going to deny how hot it was seeing Katsura like this, hell he practically looked like a woman. ‘Still, this was the guy I fought alongside in a battle same with Gintoki and Takasugi, speaking of those two.’ His eyes flicked over to the others, and damn, it seemed like his comrades shed any remaining string, ‘how could they go back to normal? Well, Takasugi wasn’t normal, to begin with…’

“Four eyes, come here.”

“Ahh! Do I have too?”

Sougo rolled his eyes, of course, he was paired with an idiot, but at least it wasn’t Hijikata, his ugly face would ruin everything, and if it was with the other one… well just know two sadists wouldn’t get along. Gintoki would’ve probably died in the process. “Are you just going to stand around with a boner, hell even Hijikata is finally doing something useful.”

At that, the black-haired Shinsengumi stuck up a middle finger before refocusing back on Gintoki. “HAHAHA WELL, YOU ARE RIGHT!” Sakamoto stepped forward clumsily, eyes trying not to stare at ravishing unblemished skin. It was a difficult task. “IS here fine?”

“More to the right.”

“Here.”

“That’s your left idiot.”

As the two worked things, out Katsura was on the brink of tears, he couldn’t take it anymore. About to open his mouth in protest fingers slipped into his silky hair before lifting his chin up. Just at that touch, he came, hard. “W-Woah!” Sakamoto was shocked, watching tears fall out from under the blindfold. Katsura dirtied the already semen stained floor even more, unable to hold back his voice he started to beg again.

Licking lips Sougo caressed Katsura’s plump round ass before letting the belt smack against it, “How… many… times… did… I… tell… you… not… to… cum… before… either… of… us!” Each hit made Katsura gasp, tongue falling from his mouth, legs slipping and spreading.

Minutes passed as belt hit against the raw red flesh, it filled the room drowning out every sound, minus Gintoki’s struggling breathing. By the time Sougo stopped the terrorist was laying flat against the floor, tears streaming down cheeks. Katsura’s body was shaking even worse than before, saliva down his chin.

“Wasn’t that a bit much?”

“He’s still hard.” Sakamoto made an ‘o’ shaped expression because indeed Katsura was still sporting a boner, a very leaky one at that. “But- that all happened way too fast haha…ahahha! I’m…”

“Listen, I don’t really care why you’re here or if you want to leave anymore. I’m going to mark his body until its covered with bruises and spots. Regardless if you help or not.” Sougo made eyes with glasses, kneeling to lift Katsura into his lap. Each hand hooked under one knee, spreading legs as wide as possible to the stunned Sakamoto. “Now then, what’s it going to be?”

Katsura’s head fell back against Sougo’s shoulder, body out on display like no one's business. It was such erotic sight blood started to drip from Sakamoto’s nose. “I can’t win, can I?” He grumbled softly, “If that’s the case, then I’ll apologize in advance Zura, even take you out to eat once this is all over.”

Sakamoto moved forward to the lusty male, unzipping his pants. Sougo spread Katsura’s legs even more, enough to make him wince. “Lift your head up and open your mouth.”

Not fully understanding the long-haired male did as he was told, lifting his head until his nose pressed against something. It was thick, smelling of musk and something unique. Mouth falling open Katsura welcomed the length eagerly, but it being his first time he gagged as it filled to the back of his throat. “Take it all,” Sougo whispered soothingly, rubbing small circles against the male’s inner thigh.

Katsura tried to calm his breathing, it felt like the length was going to keep coming into his mouth for his eyesight was still gone by the blindfold. “Hhhn~” Moans spilled from the stuffed mouth, head starting to move before being held in place.

“Who said you can move.” Sougo’s grip tightened on the legs, “Sakamoto, go at your own pace. Be it slow or fast, his hole is for you to use.”

Those words sent a blush up to the former samurai, it made it worse knowing he was older than this sadist. Unable to say anything Sakamoto started to thrust, it was painstakingly slow, but none of him wanted Katsura to get hurt and even with the slow movements the male choked. They continued like that, Sougo slipping from knees to Katsura’s inner thighs. He was so hard at this point he just wanted to enter, but that wouldn’t work, it’d hurt both. Expertly he kept Katsura open with one hand while his free one rubbed against their length. This caused a full choke from Katsura as he jumped, Sakamoto quickly holding him in place. “D-Don’t move so sudden.”

“Be harder on him Sakamoto, he likes it.”

“But…”

"Right Katsura?"

A quick nod left the said person eyes meeting Sakamoto. The former samurai started to buck and rotate his hips a little more, a finger reaching down to pad against Katsura’s mouth, watching closely at how they were connected, it was hot. Sougo was once again moving a hand over the Katsura's length, pre-cum dribbling out onto his palm. He tightened his grip at the base, tongue licking along his ear. Katsura shuddered, he was extra sensitive, so each touch felt ten times more sensual than it would have.

Letting the base go Sougo scooped up the pre-cum, fingers disappearing until they pressed against a ring of muscle. He wasted no time pushing past the tightness, Katsura’s moans being blocked out by Sakamoto’s quickening pace. 

Gintoki was long gone, Takasugi had plugged his nose right when he came inside his mouth forcing him to swallow the thick liquid. It coated his tongue and throat making it all sticky, “Drink up.”

Those words got lost in his head as he continued to suck at the now soft and oversensitive length in his mouth, for Gintoki’s bottom hole was being pounded. Hijikata was nestled deep into the other, trying to calm down before he hurt Gintoki, but god was he tight. Warm, and velvety, he couldn’t control his hips.

Each thrust was quick and swift, sometimes hitting his prostate which would draw a moan and clamp on his length. Takasugi was watching the ordeal, face pulled into a frown. He slipped himself out the warm mouth, wincing when cold air brushed against his dick. “Hijikata was it?”

The Shinsengumi looked up some, still thrusting deep into Gintoki, “W-What?”

“Stand up will you, with Gintoki.” Hijikata gave a confused look before huffing. Gintoki was a bit lighter than himself, and very lean since he muscles over fat, so he picked them up, of course causing Gintoki to slide all the way down to the base of his length.

“Ah! H-Hijikata!” Curly hair fell back against broad clothed shoulders, but all Hijikata could do was hold him up by the legs and try not to move.

“Why’d you want us to be in this position you bastard, ah... he’s squeezing so tight...”

Rolling his eyes Takasugi lifted Gintoki’s legs over his shoulder, well with one hand, the other was pumping at his own length. Once it was standing proud once more, he nudged at Gintoki’s hole, watching both of them gasp. “I-It won't fit- ahhn ahh~!”

Takasugi, slowly, pushed himself inside, Gintoki was already soft down there so he would be able to take it, actually, he could care less if it hurt Gintoki but the other one Hijikata would through a fit, so he went in with caution. Stopping occasionally to let them both adjust, it was a tight fit, heavenly tight, almost scarily tight. Takasugi ground his teeth, looking over to the other group, what a surprise they were doing the exact same thing, and he met eyes with Sougo, and idea going off in their heads.

“Sakamoto, walk with me.” Sougo was nuzzled deep into Katsura, the fit tight due to both him and Sakamoto being inside. Slowly with each thrust, they walked towards the other group, meeting them halfway. Katsura let out moans, the blindfold was finally gone, but it did not make a difference. His body was still sensitive and needy, cock still pulsating and leaking.

“Gintoki~ why don’t you look at what’s in front of you,” Takasugi said, voice deep.

“Fuck this is hot,” Hijikata mumbled, swallowing thickly, thrusting up slightly causing a moan to fall from swollen lips.

Gintoki raised his head, trying to focus on what was in front of him, everything seemed blurry.

“Katsura!” Trying not to cum Sakamoto clenched his teeth, breath heavy.

“Look Katsura, you and Gintoki are being used so dirtily. This is all your fault for drinking that substance… don’t you feel bad?” Sougo cooed out, moving even closer. It wasn’t until Gintoki and Katsura were pressed flush against each other, chest against chest, lips against lips, tip against tip did he stop moving. The two locked eyes, taking in the warm breath they started to make out, causing the others to groan at the display. How did they manage to be so arousing every second!?

Starting to thrust moans were drawn out of the locked lips as dicks moved in and out quickly, stretching their holes and turning them into a means only for cum. It was sweaty.

Hot.

Smelly.

And sticky.

 

 

 

**Two hours later**

“My asshole will never be the same. My asshole will never be the same…” Gintoki was curled into a corner, a finger circling the wood.

“Yorozuya-san can you shut up already.”

“HOW CAN I WHEN YOU STRETCHED MY ASSHOLE OUT!”

“It’ll go back, see it’s already tighten-.” Hijikata got a quick kick to the face, body flying back against the wood floor. "YOU BASTARD!"

"YOU'RE THE BASTARD!"

Takasugi was once again puffing from his Kiseru, leaning against the now open door. “If we didn’t help you two wouldn’t you guys be stuck humping each other till morning? Hell, maybe longer.”

“I didn’t aSK FOR YOU THOUGH! HOW'D YOU EVEN GET HERE!?"

“Did you want a girl instead? No girl would want to get dicked down by you in that state… or in general.” Gintoki made to stand but his legs gave way, causing him to fall at the other feet, “Don’t you remember just a minute again you were humping my foot like a desperate whore.”

Takasugi had leaned down to say those words, whispering them for Gintoki only, he leaned back studying their expression with amusement. A beautifully shy and red-faced Gintoki with eyes cast down at the floor and knitted brows, he liked that expression.

“Whatever… can you leave already, you’re lucky I can't move I’d kill you-.”

“No! If anyone is killing him, it is me!”

“Zura, you’re finally awake.”

“Not Zura it’s Katsura… gosh, my eyes hurt, who was it that blindfolded me!”

Sougo pointed at Sakamoto, “W-WHAT NO! NO, I SWEAR IT WASN’T ME!”

“Sakamoto you… pervert.” A light blushed danced across Katsura’s face as he attempted to sit up, “OUCH! MY ASS!”

“Oh yea, he also spanked you a whole bunch, he’s a real pervert,” Sougo commented.

“HAHAHA NO NO I THINK YOU’VE GOT IT WRONG DON’T YOU REMEMBER I WAS IN THE FRONT!”

“I… was blindfolded the whole time… you pervert.” Katsura shook his head, trying to hide his naked body from the other's eyes.

“THAT WASN’T ME THOUGH!”

Hijikata lit up a cigarette, walking towards the door. “Sougo lets go, I’ll take care of Gintoki-.”

“I can do that.”

He met eyes with Takasugi, both of them blowing out smoke, eyes turning into slits. “Don’t you have a spaceship to catch?”

“Don’t you have a job to do? Or do you just waste tax money having sex?”

"None of your damn business."

"I'd like to say that back, now leave."

"I said I'll take Gintoki."

"And I said I can do that."

“I’ll kill you if you say another word.”

“I’d like to see you try!”

“SHUT UP ALREADY! I DON’T NEED EITHER OF YOU BASTARDS TO TAKE CARE OF ME IF ANYTHING YOU’LL MAKE THINGS WORSE!” Gintoki wobbled to his feet, stumbling over to his discarded clothes. His body felt heavy and muscles tight but could no longer bear their bickering. “I’ll watch over Katsura, probably have to bathe with him... we will be fine.”

“Thank you Gintoki, can we take a bath now something keeps leaking from me, and it feels weird.”

“Tell me about it.”

Gintoki helped Katsura to his feet, two of them leaving the room and disappearing down the hallway, cheeky smile on their faces as they went,

The four guys stood, _bathe together. Together. Now. The liquid inside me. Tell me about it. Bathe. Bathe. Naked. Bathe_! Words were repeating in their heads, they looked down at their groins, damn it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot right!? Goodness... I'm crazy. I dreamt about this all night and had to write about it! Sorry if it seems messy or hard to understand group sex is kind of a lot! Don't want anyone left out.
> 
> Fun fact: Kamui was going to be in here also! But I decided against it last minute hehe  
> Another thing! I'm so happy with the comments I'm getting. Whether it be one or one thousand comments it really means a lot to see feedback. I'm grateful that people can enjoy my work! Bottom Gintama needs more love! Let's break those roles put on him because he's buff and cocky ( heh ). I hope you enjoy my work further, thank you!


	5. Pako no I want to be Gintoki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura accidentally gets Gintoki into some trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Was busy, but guys I a few spoilers! Read notes below<3

“Gin-san…”

“S-Shinpachi…”

 “Gin…san.”

The two males sat with dull eyes, mouth open at the site in front of them. Throughout the entire house, furniture was turned over, clothes were dragged around, and food littered through the hall. The culprit to this horrid mess was non-other than Sadaharu, the big fluffy son of a bitch.

Gintoki wasn’t sure how it all happened, he was sleeping, and then one minute he was awoken by loud thuds and screaming. Now the white-haired male was staring back into two big eyes and exhausted pants.

“Kagura-chan.”

Silence.

“Kagura-chan…”

Silence.

“Kagura-chan……”

Silence

“KAGURA-CHAN WAKE UP!” Shinpachi cupped his mouth, screaming loudly into the closet where the girl slept, but still, he got no reply. A sigh left as he opened the closet doors, much to his surprise he found a small piece of paper in place of the female. Grabbing it Shinpachi unfolded it, eyes turning into small slits at the text, ‘Went back with my dad for a bit! Watch Sadaharu! Take him for walks Pachi.’ He quickly crumpled it up before turning to Gintoki, a loud scream escaping.

“Yah, Shinpachi it’s too early for all that, go clean this mess.”

“WHY SHOULD I CLEAN IT!”

“Isn’t that what your character does, cook and clean while using this body.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS BODY! ARE YOU STILL REFERRING TO ME AS MY GLASSES!”

“Shinpachi you should know this is what separates you as a background character by now, anyways 8th place, get too cleaning.”

“WHY DO YOU MENTION MY RANKING!? YAH! GET BACK HERE! ARE YOU CHANGING!?” As the tall samurai left into his room, Shinpachi stood in shock, mouth dropping open. Is this what he was amounted to after all these years as the main character on Gintama?!

And the answer is…

Yes.

Back in Gintoki’s room, the male removed his pajamas before popping open the closet. Except, instead of a row of same designed white, blue, and black yukata’s he found a note. Grasping it he hesitantly unfolded the paper, eyes scanning the words ‘Gin-san if you’re reading this that means Shinpachi is cleaning and you’re looking for clothes to wear even though you haven’t showered this morning.’

His eyes faltered before continuing, ‘My dad wanted to try earth people clothes and since you never give me money, I stole all of yours, oh but I left some spares for you!’ Gintoki took a step back crumpling the paper, leaning his arm went behind him before he tossed it at supersonic speed.

“WHY’D SHE TAKE ALL OF MY CLOTHES WHY DIDN’T SHE JUST TAKE ONE!? HUH!?”

“Gin-san can you stop being nosy!”

“SHINPACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~ THIS IS HORRIBLE KAGURA STOLE MY CLOTHES- NO… SHE EVEN STOLE MY UNDERWEAR!”

The glasses walked into the room, lens flickering off the light…

**_ Yah… the least you could do is write me as more than a pair of glasses… is that all I am A PAIR OF GLASSES!? –  _ ** **_Glasses that are wearing a boy._ **

“What are you talking about Gin-san?”

Said male was currently on his knees, upper body deep in the closet. “What am I supposed to wear Shinpachi.”

Looking around the glasses boy spotted a piece of balled paper, unfolding it he read the contents, trying to stifle a peal of laughter,

“SHUT UP I HEAR YOU LAUGHING PACHI BOY!”

“GIN-SAN THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME CLEAN!”

“MY CLOTHES WOULD’VE BEEN GONE REGARDLESS!”

“True… well, she said she left you some spare clothes so there must be something to wear right? Plus you don’t have anywhere to be, and no jobs have come-.”

“Shinpachi!”

The boy stared in confusion as Gintoki slowly stood up, eyes covered by shaggy hair. “Y-Yes?”

“I have somewhere to be…”

“WHERE?!”

“P-Pachinko-.” Gintoki fell back against the wood floor, Shinpachi lowering his leg from the swift kick, fixing his glasses.

“Why did I have faith in you.”

“THIS IS SERIOUS, I HAVE TO GO OR ELSE!”

“Yeah, Yeah just get dressed, wearing something is better than not wearing anything. Or you can stay and- you can at least wait till I finish before looking for the clothes.” Shinpachi deadpanned, a sigh escaping as he walked away leaving to the hallway only for Sadaharu to tackle him. “GIN-SAN HELP!”

Gintoki walked away from the closet, concerned look on his face he shut the door, “Now then… oh, is this it?” Pulling a drawer open Gintoki took outa folded Yukata, it was exactly like his except oddly very very much pink. “Better than nothing.”

Unfolding the yukata his small eyes enlarged for the length of said clothing seemed to stop no longer than a large shirt. His mouth fell open, unable to connect what he was seeing in front of him. Pink, okay. Tight fit, alright. Length, FUCK NO. “I’m going to kill her when she gets back. How did she even get this? Isn’t this for a female? Female Gintoki? Gintaka? This isn’t wearable NO NONO! Maybe… maybe it’s best just to stay home-.”

“GIN-SAN SADAHARU JUST POOPED ON THE FLOOR- UWAH! I THINK I JUST SLIPPED IN SOMETHING YELLOW. WHAT IS THIS!?”

The samurai’s eye twitched, and he quickly shook out the yukata, only to find another piece of paper fall out. ‘If you’re reading this that means you’ve truly decided it wasn’t worth staying with Pachi any longer and you must leave regardless. I accidentally shrunk your outfit, and I guess it got dyed on accident with the pink’s I used… sorry! I also left a pair of fresh underwear! These ones are new so forgive me!’

“Nononon the way I see it this is completely different Kagura. This is a female outfit, how did the blue and red turn to pink!? This is entirely different. Wait… isn’t this the kimono I wear as Pako?” Gintoki eyed the last part once more, Kagura had left a pair of underwear? Looking back over there was a piece of pink with strawberry design peeking from the drawer. “Looks like she got that right at least.”

He picked them up quickly, wide smile seeming to shatter at sight. These weren’t boxers, not even tighty-whiteys… this was a p-p-p-panties. “I’m just going to stay… I-I don’t need Pachinko hahaha! I’ll just stay in this underwear.”

Gintoki was now looking down at his underwear currently on, it was dirty. A few unidentified stains were soaking through the pink fabric. All of a sudden he felt really grossed out, he could turn them inside out? But wouldn’t that make it worse if the stain came from the inside and now out?!

In the distance he heard Shinpachi hard at work, singing to that idol girl aggressively, because of that he found strength. “This won't be too bad? I’ve dressed up as Pako, no this is Pako, why am I being Pako?” Mumbling to himself Gintoki started to dress, slipping off old underwear in exchange for new. The new pair was tight around his junk and pressed into the fat of his ass, causing it to look pervertedly large. Blushing softly Gintoki was soon getting into the oddly short version of his Pako outfit. It was a lot tighter and seemed a bit well made, but was finally on.

Awkwardly Gintoki stood back, trying to pull it even lower to cover at least some of his thighs, that wasn’t going to work. The fabric brushed at his upper legs, a good five inches below his groin and what was worse is Kagura seemed to forget he NEEDED PANTS. “This’ll have to do.” He grumbled bitterly, facing away from the door.

“Gin-san when will you-.”

“Huh?”

The white-haired male turned around, head cocking to the side ever so slightly. Shinpachi was frozen in place, eyes going wide before a wild blush appeared across his cheeks. Slowly scanning they stopped on a pair of milky thighs; solid and firm yet looking hairless and soft. It was like something was subtly drawing him towards the exposed flesh. The words he wanted to say caught up in his throat as he backed out, shutting the door. Of course, Gintoki just stared in confusion, lips parting slightly.

“Huh?”

After that little incident, Gintoki had decided to leave Shinpachi alone and sneak out the house, not that Shinpachi seemed concerned. They were hauled in the bathroom by the time Gintoki left home. With a flush on his face, Gintoki made his way downstairs, passing Otose’s bar. The women inside looked out the window, doing a double take.

“T-That Gintoki really had a girl over that scandalous!? And he’s just letting her leave like that!?”

Otose looked at Catherine, blowing smoke into the air; she turned back to the slim figure outside, eyes going wide. “Catherine?”

“Hm?”

“No… Tama! Who is that!?”

The robotic girl halted her sweeping to scan the body getting further and further away. Soon enough Tama mumbled, “Gintoki.”

“E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?” The other two said in unison, Catherine falling to the floor in shock.

Said male sneezed, “I bet someone’s talking about me… heh… maybe a cute girl.” He chuckled with each step, soon coming out into a busy street. There was kids, women, and men all loitered around. It was sunny, like scolding type of bright but Gintoki wasn’t really concerned by that. He was more confused by the embarrassed looks he was getting from strangers. Edo wasn’t the most innocent city so what if he was walking around in a kimono!

After a while of walking, he stopped, leaning to the left and then to the right. Each little turn pulled the pink fabric up the pale thighs, exposing strawberry underwear just a smidge.

“Y-Yorozuya-san…”

“Woah Danna.” A low whistle sounded, and Gintoki could already tell who the two idiots were.

“Whaddya want?” He grumbled, being seen like this in front of these Shinsengumi bastards was horrible enough.

Hijikata stared with an open mouth like Shinpachi earlier. He let one eye slide to this side to glance at Sougo. Their face seemed unfazed, yet Hijikata saw the slight change of color in their eyes. “What are you doing dressed like that in broad daylight Yorozuya-san?”

“Huh?! You got a problem!?” Gintoki took a few steps closer “I DIDN’T HAVE ANY CLOTHES TO WEAR, AND ALL KAGURA LEFT ME WAS THIS!”

“China?”

“Yea she took all my clothes when visiting her dad in space and left me with this small thing… she even took my underwear.”

Both Shinsengumi’s eyes went wide, it was suddenly hard to swallow. “Danna, you aren’t wearing any underwear?” Though Sougo was talking to Gintoki, his eyes were boring holes into their thighs. Of course, the oblivious Gintoki didn’t notice, leaning his weight on one leg, his face reddened.

“N-No idiot, I’m not that indecent to walk outside with no underwear… why do I even have to explain this too you, I’ve got somewhere to be.”

“Not so fast.” Grabbing Gintoki’s arm, Hijikata stared into their eyes, “As officers, we have to make sure citizens aren’t displaying- doing any public nudity.”

“HUH!?”

“He’s right for once Danna, you could be going around flashing people, and if we let you off, we might get in trouble.”

“WHY WOULD I FLASH PEOPLE IN DAYLIGHT!”

“So, you admit you’d do it at night!?”

Gintoki clenched his teeth, all he wanted to do was go to the pachinko, was that too much to ask for? Wiggling his arm free from Hijikata’s grasp Gintoki placed his hands on the end of the Kimono. “Alright… all I have to do is show you I'm wearing underwear, right? Isn’t this a little perverted? Aren’t you abusing your powers?”

“Stop questioning officers, or I’ll arrest you.” Hijikata lit up another cigarette, letting it hang low from his lips. “Come on now.”

“Don’t rush me! You know how embarrassing this is!” Gintoki’s face was scarlet as he slowly lifted the Kimono. It was so short that even lifting a little exposed the strawberry undies, but both Shinsengumi wanted more.

“Danna, I can’t see anything, lift it up more.”

“Erg…” Gintoki complied reluctantly, Kimono going up till his hands pressed against his belly button. Legs rubbing together the samurai shyly looked around, feeling uncomfortable by their lingering stares. It was what a predator made at their prey.

Hijikata felt all the air leave his lungs, he wasn’t expecting a pair of tight pink undies. ‘Wasn’t that too erotic!!’ The print of Gintoki’s length was visible, and the was his thighs curved from the underwear. Speaking of legs, now that Hijikata was able to get a closer look he noted how slender they were. A small gap between the groin and thighs before they rounded in the most alluring way. Well shit, now his pants felt tight.

“I-Is that enough?”

“Danna… this is even worse than wearing underwear.” Hijikata forgot all about Sougo’s presence and quickly looked over at them. Sadist was practically drooling, pupils dilated like a cat. “Let me get a closer look.”

“What for!”

Not replying the sadist closed the distance, hand moving behind Gintoki. His lips brushed against Gintoki’s ear making them shiver. “Ah, Danna you dropped some money.”

“Money?” Gintoki turned in confusion, he wasn't expecting to find 50,000 yen lying on the floor. “WOAH! T-This isn’t mine…”

“No, I saw it come out your pocket?”

Hijikata squinted at the scene, taking out his wallet, it was missing a large quantity of money. “Yah!”

“Can I really take it?”

“Yes.”

“HEY LISTEN TO ME!”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Gintoki jumped in the air before turning around, leaning at a ninety-degree angle to pick the money up and suddenly Hijikata wasn’t complaining. Sougo was back beside the vice chief, nasty smirk on his face. In front of them, they had a beautiful view; strawberry panties were slightly engulfed between pale cheeks. Gintoki’s balls just barely peeking from outside the underwear. His ass looked so smooth with zero no markings or blemishes just plump flesh and curves.

"Fuck."

"I'd like too." Taking a step forward Hijikata pressed right into the bottom, unconsciously rubbing his erection in between the cheeks. A surprised noise escaped Gintoki who was attempting to stand upright, but unable to with Hijikata grasping at his hips. “Yorozuya-san… do you need help.”

“N-No you bastard! Ah~.” Gintoki covered his mouth, eyes going wide at the noise. He swallowed thickly, “Mo-move!”

But all Hijikata did was press even more into the pink underwear, “Then get up.”

“If you’d st-stop… hhh~ H-Hjikiata s-stop! ~”

“You aren’t doing a good job convincing me, you like it.”

“N-No… ah…nn… no!”

"Come on you like it right? If not, why are your legs shaking so much?"

"Bastard... hnn..."

Sougo who had been watching the scene with an obvious erection stepped forward. “Hijikata, you know we are in public right.”

With that the vice chiefs’ hips froze, head shooting up to all the people staring at them. “Woah what a pervert… isn’t he a police officer… what is he doing to that guy…” People whispered, sending disgusted glances in his direction.

“N-NO THIS ISN’T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I WAS HELPING HIM RIGHT GINTOKI!?” The said samurai stood up with shaky legs, eyes watery. “WHY ARE YOU CRYING! LISTEN PLEASE I’M NOT A PERVERT!”

“Woah Hijikata~ assaulting someone and in broad daylight. Maybe you should give up your position.”

“SHUT UP YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SET ME UP!”

“What? All I did was tell him about the money on the ground.”

Gintoki bolted off down the street, the two Shinsengumi stopping. “W-WAIT!” Hijikata called, now having to deal with hundreds of revolted faces.

Continuing to run Gintoki took a whole bunch of twists and turns, down some alleyways until he was far away. His heart pounding crazy face red and body shaken, he was hard. Due to Hijikata’s stupidity he’d gotten erect in public, it hurt like a bitch. The underwear was even tighter now, and it was too late for Gintoki to go back home, he’d have to turn back around which wasn't an option.

“Fuck.” The snow-haired male slid against the wall, not even knowing where he was. He’d run so far, blindly, “Fuck.”

Slowly Gintoki pressed his palm against pink panties, hiss like noise escaping his lips. It wasn’t fully erect, but touching didn’t help. It was irritating though, all he could do was wait till he calmed down before leaving.

"I should've stayed with Shinpachi..." He thought about the glasses, sighing.

“Gintoki?”

At the call of his name the male turned to the voice, eyes going wide. ‘Why?’ He was frozen in place, cheeks burning red.

“Samurai~.”

Walking towards him was none other than Takasugi and Kagura’s brother, Kamui. “Gintoki, it really is you.”

The samurai kept his eyes down, pushing off the wall. With shaky legs he attempted to escape but was grasped tightly by the wrist. “L-Let go!”

“What are you doing here, little kitten?” Gintoki tried to pull away, but Takasugi’s grip tightened. “I asked you a question… you are on our territory.”

Takasugi’s lips spread, eyes dancing over the erotic body. Part of him felt like this was a dream, what were the odds of running into Gintoki the day before leaving back to space? And to find him hear wearing such an infamous piece of clothing, it couldn’t be real.

“I’ll leave so let me go you bastard.”

“Let you go? When’d you think I was that kind?” Gintoki winced, wrist feeling like it’d snap in half.

Kamui was watching the whole ordeal, eyebrows shooting up in bemusement. “White samurai~ why are you dressed like this?”

“BECAUSE YOUR IDIOT SISTER STOLE ALL MY CLOTHES!”

“Huh… why would she do that?” Kamui moved to the other side of Gintoki, cornering the samurai who was now sandwiched between the two.

“She said your guys' dad wanted to try Edo clothes or something. Doesn’t he already wear something simi-.”

Kamui’s pale finger swirled against Gintoki’s equally porcelain thighs, “Continue.”

“C-Can you guys let me go first haha~ I’m not really fit to fight either of you!” Gintoki’s plea fell on deaf ears as the hand slipped between the thighs, sliding up. A shiver ran through him moan threatening to fall from his lips, but he wouldn’t give them that satisfaction.

Takasugi forced Gintoki’s face up, pulling their mouth open his tongue slipped into the warm cavern. Tongue’s dancing together Gintoki held onto Takasugi’s purple yukata, finally moaning into the mouth as Kamui’s warm hand pressed against the front of his panties.

“Woah, you’re even wearing such erotic underwear!” Kamui said, continuing to caress the erection. Gintoki was starting to lose breath, legs buckling he broke from the kiss only to slide to the floor. There he sat legs spread exposing the now tainted and stained underwear. The pink fabric disappearing behind his bottom, most likely having slipped between his cheeks.

“My, what a sight this is?” Stepping back Takasugi’s grin spread even more, gloating.

“We barely touched you Samurai~ are you that sensitive or was someone else first? Did you already get fucked by someone before us?”

“N-No!”

“Are you sure? You looked out of it even before we came! Or maybe you’re just a pervert who gets off being dressed like this in public.”

Gintoki’s breath hitched, eyes hidden behind bangs. “It’s not l-like that… Ah!”

“Oops.” Takasugi’s foot ground against Gintoki’s erection, the sudden contact making the male lean forward, gripping the leg. The one-eyed male pressed harder, watching moans spill from pink lips. “That must be it, you’re a pervert.”

“N-No ahnn~ s-s-stop Ta-Takasugi!” Gintoki’s arms were loosely holding onto said males’ leg, fluffy hair falling against it he looked up, shivering. Takasugi was staring down at him with that look.

“Stop? Aren’t you the one grinding against my leg like a whore? Right in front of your beloved friend's brother.”

“Nnn… ah… T-Takasugi ahnn~.”

“That’s right, keep saying my name… more… more…” His foot slipped and slid, compressing the leaky length that peaked from the underwear. “Should I just kidnap you?”

The words made Gintoki freeze, legs trying to close but Kamui was quick to keep them open. “Now now~ don’t try and act modestly. OR are you scared Takasugi will really snatch you up.”

“Should I? And every day we’ll take turns fucking you until all you can think about is our dicks? Until you become nothing but a fragile toy? If at any point I told you to die you would!?” Takasugi was now looking more like a madman, hand covering mouth a laugh tore through him.

"P-Please... ah! I want to cum!"

"Beg... beg for it."

Gintoki shook his head, mouth dropping open as hands played at his balls, eyes slowly watering. "Ahnn..."

"All you have to do is beg me!"

“Kids, it’s time to go, you can have your fun another time.” Abuto strolled into the alleyway, face confused and shocked at sight.

Kamui looked over, only pressing the legs to open further. “What!? Why!?”

“Because we’re leaving today instead of tomorrow, they want to speed up the process.”

“Which idiot decided that!”

“You asked me to do it a few days ago… goodness… you even said you hate the smell of humans.”

Kamui pouted, finally letting go of the pale knees he stood up, “Can we take him with us?!”

“W-What!” Abuto said, “NO!”

“I’m not asking you idiot~.” Turning to Takasugi, the red-haired male gave a puppy-eyed look. “PLEASE!”

As much as Takasugi also wanted to take the other, he couldn’t yet. “No, it’s not the right time, you should know that.

Kamui huffed, ready to argue the case before being silenced by Abuto, “Just agree to that captain.”

Gintoki’s body shook, legs falling closed, eyes hooded over with lust. Takasugi knelt, lifting the males chin. “I love this look on your face… yes… I want to break you until your nothing but this face. A walking corpse, but not yet. First, I have to destroy everything important to you… awe, that face also excites me.”

Eyebrows now furrowed Gintoki weakly tried to grab at Takasugi who was already out of reach. They turned away, walking from the alleyway. “G-Get back here bastard!”

“Yes, even better than anything. I love the Gintoki who puts up a fight.” With that Takasugi was gone, Kamui close behind him like a puppy.

Abuto stared down at the male, mouth opening awkwardly. Technically they were enemies, and it wasn’t like he cared much for him… but still, “I’m sorry about them uh…” He couldn’t help but eye the exposed body. ‘I’m not gay. I like girls. I like girls. I like girls. Fuck.’

Of course, Gintoki didn't say anything, just slowly getting to his feet, lips parting softly. He wobbled, falling forward but Abuto was quick to catch him. “H-Hey… be careful…” Abuto’s words cut off when he felt Gintoki grind against his leg, mouth turning into an ‘o.’

The older male slowly lifted his hands, lowering them on the male's bottom, loud moan leaving said, samurai. “Please… j-just get me off… I don’t want th-those bastards to see me. They all left me with fucking… blue balls.”

Abuto’s eyes shut, ‘Just imagine this is a girl,’ and with that, he pressed fingers deeper into the round flesh. Gintoki rubbed ground against the thigh, moans wantonly echoing off alleyway walls, it was erotic. Abuto didn’t move, only his hands did. ‘How can a guy’s ass be this soft. It’s like a pillow, gosh.’

"More... more..."

Abuto tried not to get too into this, it'd be bad if he got hard also. Breathing heavily, he kissed Gintoki's pale shoulder, sucking at the flesh.

Loud moans escaped, the samurai's head falling back he started rubbing himself even faster against Abuto's thigh.

For a split second he looked out the alleyway, eyes going wide as both Kamui and Takasugi were standing there, staring at them. Of course, his idiot captain waved, before turning to whisper with Takasugi.

“H-Hey, hurry up and cum before I get in trouble. For some reason, I feel deathly stares on me.”

Gintoki nodded but snuggled further into the male, looking up he kissed Abuto, shocking the man. It made Abuto tighten the grip on Gintoki’s ass cheeks which made a moan slip between their mouths. Gintoki came, body shaking,

The two stayed like that in silence, Abuto would admit it was hot but two things. One, his clothes were now dirty and two, he was still being drilled holes into by a pair of eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Gintoki said after a while, finally able to pull away. His face was flushed red, eyes cast down.

“Don’t sweat it… well, it was those knuckleheads who got you like this, so let's call it even? The next time we see each other, it’ll probably be in a battle.” Dusting off, Abuto stepped back, quickly concealing the pain pressing in his groin.

“Yeah… tell that one-eyed bastard he better be ready for my foot and sword up his ass.” The samurai fixed his clothes, walking away from the way he entered, it was best if he went home.

Abuto just laughed, letting them leave. A small smile danced on his lips as they disappeared from the alleyway. Turning he met face to face with a pouty Kamui and seemingly angry Takasugi. “I can explain-.”

“YOU JUST WANTED TO HAVE HIM ALL TOO YOURSELF HUH!”

“NOT EVEN! I COULDN’T JUST LEAVE THE GUY HERE!”

"YES, YOU COULD'VE YOU LIAR!"

“How’s it feels to get him off huh?!” This was the first time Takasugi had ever raised his voice, face contorted.

“WHY’RE YOU GETTING SO MAD OVER THAT! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU TWO!”

“I WON'T talk to you for the rest of this week!”

“You said the same thing when I didn’t buy you lunch yesterday-.”

“I MEAN IT THIS TIME! COME ON TAKASUGI!”

Kamui walked off again, kicking the wall, rocks cracking as a large circle was made. The samurai with one eye stood there, staring at Abuto before turning away. “Next time you touch him I’ll cut your other arm off.”

“Hah… goodness.” Abuto watched them walk off, sigh leaving his lips. He never wins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so~ I'm thinking of doing this highschool AU with Gintoki chracters. It might come in parts or be a oneshot I'll have to see!? Also for Kyuubei x Otae give me some ideas for a cute date or something! Lastly, I will work on Shouo x Kondo so be on the look out for that ;).


	6. Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's kind of soft right? A little fluffy kukukuk~ 
> 
> Read notes at the end, and enjoy !

In all of Sakata Gintoki’s twenty-seven years of living there has only been one other time this had happened, and that was seventeen fucking years ago, so no he wasn't prepared because he had no fucking clue what was happening.

 

The curly haired male sat up, eye-lids heavy, lips parted, and face flushed bright red. “T-The fuck?”

His first thought was maybe a fever? But it felt sort of abnormal, kind of like his body was yearning for something, deep inside. At that thought his body panged, making him fall forward, drooling sliding out his mouth and onto the futon. Gintoki started to shake violently, his legs spreading open. His skin felt heated like he was burning from the inside out.

“S-S-Shinp-pachi…” Gintoki's voice was light and airy, barely audible as he squirmed against the futon, peeling back clothes. He needed help, something was definitely wrong. Maybe it was the amanto trying to destroy eod with another stupid attack.

It was becoming so hard to breathe, a sweet smell suffocating him and wrapping around him, but he didn’t like it one bit. “Ah… hah…”

Getting to his feet Gintoki walked towards the door, stumbling over his own legs a few times, luckily the wall was there to hold him steady. “Damn it- I need… to change.” Looking back at his closet he stammered over to it, trying to keep upright at least. This feeling was foreign, rendering him weak and vulnerable to the point he could barely change into his Yukata. Two more problems stopped him from entirely dressing.

“What is this?” Gintoki stared down at his tented strawberry underwear, having slid off his pajama bottoms for some reason he was now noticing the very erect Gintoki Jr. Not only that but the back of his pants and, obviously underwear, were soaked with a lubricant like substance, and so Gintoki was left with one option, go bare naked with his Yukata. It wasn’t that bad, but now that he was aware of all his mess, it made things… a little more embarrassing.

“I’ll just get… myself off.” He mumbled, sliding down to the floor, he opened his legs through the Yukata’s slit, already dripping pre-cum. _Why? Why is this happening? F-Fuck… ahh…_ as if something switched in him the room that already felt heavy pushed down on his shoulders. Gintoki felt his hole leak more of the mysterious substance, hand speeding up around the red-tipped penis.

It wasn’t enough, no matter how quick he moved his hand, even if Gintoki wanted to the sweet release seemed to be waiting for something. At this point he was practically begging for it, tears starting to gloss over red eyes. Right now, he needed something inside him, someone strong, thick, with long fingers that would reach into him, oh he’d moan out, spreading his legs further as they fucked him. They’d make him beg until his head was full and groggy, words coming out incoherent, and just then would they finally push inside him, filling him up.

Cum splattered against Gintoki’s Yukata, _Hijikata… Hijikata…_ even though he’d just reached climax his prick was pointed flush against his stomach, legs twitching and tensing due to sensitivity. His head lolled to the side as the itching feeling started back up again, this time even worse than before.

“Gin-san It’s already one-.” Shinpachi opened the door, unprepared for the sight and smell that hit him. Eyes going wide he quickly covered his mouth, stumbling back out from the room.

At the same time, thanks to the door opening Gintoki sniffed the air, a waft of musk and dominance (though rather weak) filling his nose. It wrapped over every inch of his body, between toes and phalanges, whispering into his ear, deep into every hole of his body, it smelled terrific. He wanted more, now.

“Pl-Please… it hurts.” Gintoki couldn’t even believe his ears as the words left his lips, finding himself crawling towards the door. His yukata hung on by a thread, dragging behind him as he peered out the door at the fallen over Shinpachi.

“G-Gin-san, what… what are you!”

“Shinpachi? Help…” Gintoki crawled a bit further until he was between the younger males legs, the smell intoxicating Gintoki, but it didn't feel right... but at least it was something to get the edge off.

“Gin-san are you!? Are you a… n-no way, but this smell… p-please get off me before I do something!” Shinpachi seemed frazzled, and Gintoki vaguely registered their hands balled into tight fists on the wooden floor.

Not understanding half the words Shinpachi even said Gintoki slid down the body and pressed against the already swollen length, chuckle leaving his lips as he flicked red eyes up at Shinpachi.

“W-We can’t do it! Please… I can’t hold back much longer Gin-san your smell…”

Gintoki just pressed his face further into the groin, as if to egg Shinpachi on he unconsciously released stronger pheromones, filling the whole house. Shinpachi started to breathe heavy, shaky hands reaching up they hovered over Gintoki’s white hair, it looked soft.

“SHINPACHIIIIIIIIIIIIII PERVERT! IDIOT!” In the blink of an eye, Shinpachi was kicked across the room, leaving a stunned and obviously frightened Gintoki frozen in place. On normal circumstances he wouldn’t feel so scared, actually, in normal conditions, he wouldn’t be trying to give Shinpachi a blow job.

“K-Kagura-chan?”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING! JUST BECAUSE GIN-SAN IS GOING THROUGH A HEAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU LOSE ALL SELF CONTROL!” The small red-head was stomping on Shinpachi, a clip to hang clothes was on her nose, blocking off smell.

“O-OW KAGURA-CHAN, IT WASN’T MY FAULT HE-.”

“DON’T YOU SAY HE SEDUCED YOU PACHI!”

Gintoki stared at him, _what was this? Heat she said?_ He wanted to focus on their banter so badly but he couldn’t, body feeling even worse than before. He was denied contact which made tears stream down his face, nobody wanted him? What he not good enough for Shinpachi? All he wanted was someone to be inside him, hold him, making him feel good.

“I’m surprised to Pachi… I smelled it before you even though you’re an alpha, stupid, it’s because you’re weak even a Beta like me could beat you up.”

“Aren’t you just abnormally strong! But what is this, I thought Gintoki was an Alpha this whole time.”

“Me too… he’s never once had this happen, what could be the reason?”

Kagura had given Shinpachi two nose plugs, even then the pheromones in the air would still affect the Alpha, but it was better than being bombarded head on. The two watched Gintoki with sad faces, seeing him struggle on the floor, begging and crying out for some imaginary person.

That was until a name slipped past Gintoki’s lips.

“I’ll watch Gintoki! Go Pachi!”

“ON IT!”

Shinpachi slipped on sandals and ran out and down the stairs, quickly trying to search for the person that would help Gintoki.

In the meantime, Kagura had hauled said samurai back into their room, almost puking as the smell intensified. Betas didn’t have a thing for Alphas or Omegas, they either stayed single or dated with one another, so having to be near an Omega in heat made her stomach do flips, but this was Gintoki. So it was different.

“It’s okay, Gin-san…” She said softly, Gintoki’s face easing slightly at the comforting words.

“K-Kagura… what, what’s happening?!” Her eyes widened in confusion, did Gin-san really not know? How did he get this old without experiencing this?

“I’ll explain later when you’re all better, right now you wouldn’t understand… I’m going to leave you alone for now until Patchi comes back… you must be dying to relieve yourself even a little.”

It felt weird having to say that, and even in Gintoki’s hazed state, he felt embarrassed but thankful.

 When Kagura finally left all restraint broke, Gintoki’s fingers slipping into his mouth and on his length. Mewls fell from his lips along with pleads, toes digging into the futon, a faint memory making its way up.

**“Gintoki?”**

**“S-STAY BACK! PLEASE!” The young boy was curled up against the wall, “P-Please Shoyo… sensei… somethings w-wrong.”**

**The older male stepped forward, their dominating scent sending a wave over the child Gintoki, eyes barely staying open. “Sh, I’m sorry I never noticed Gintoki. No... I did notice but didn't know how to speak about it with you. It will be okay, I will keep you in here until this passes…” Yoshida Shoyo stopped right in front of the child, crouching down.**

**Tears slid down the frightened Gintoki as their body was experiencing things it’d never before, “It hurts! IT HURTS! SENSEI!”**

**“I know, you are strong Gintoki, stronger than any Alpha I’ve ever met, you are like me, and omega… but you have the heart and strength of an alpha.” He pulled the child into his arms, motherly scent soothing them ever so slightly. “But you have to let go of your instincts Gintoki… omegas are weak by nature. They can’t fight, they can’t be demanding, they lack assertion… if you want to be strong you need to forget this, forget what you are!”**

**Gintoki nodded his small head, unable to form words as tears continued to stream down his face, little hands hugging tightly.**

**“Only when you are comfortable… no, only when you find a special alpha who treats you as equal, can you show your true self.” Of course, Gintoki just nodded, at that age not registering what those words meant and their value. All he wanted was the pain to stop, to stop being this, an** _Omega._

“Yorozuya-san, if you got the balls to pass out while I’m here then what am I here for?” A deep voice made Gintoki’s eyes snap open, red meeting black, it was Hijikata.

Like a soaring truck, or speedy bullet, all at once Hijikata’s alpha scent pressed down on Gintoki, it was way different than Shinpachi. Hijikata’s was that of a top alpha, protective, strong, was a seed that guaranteed wonderful offspring.

“I’m at my witts end Yorozuya-san… so tell me before I can’t hold back anymore, fuck do you know how good you smell? Anyways… tell me right now, do you want me or not.” His voice was low, dripping with lust and demand but when Gintoki met their eyes again, they showed tenderness.

More than being an alpha, Gintoki finally realized what his teacher had meant, Hijikata wasn’t staring down at him with pity or disgust. As if he was a toy to be used and thrown away after satisfaction, he was being gazed at with, in purest form, love. That was more than enough for the samurai to thrust himself into the alpha’s arms.

“Fuck me before I break your dick off and use it myself.”

Hijikata smirked, “Now that’s the Gintoki I know,” with a growl he flipped their positions, so he was entirely on top of the omega, leaning down he nipped at Gintoki’s neck, sucking at the mark.

Moans spilled from Gintoki, having an Alpha this close, especially Hijkata made him feel dizzy. His sense was starting to become blurry, and all he could think about was Hijikata and being filled up. Gintoki ever so slightly spread his legs, trying to pull the alpha even closer, he wanted to be touched, something, anything!

This seemed to amuse Hijikata, chuckle leaving him as he teased the pale skin, sliding his tongue against collar bones, between pecks, lower until he reached their navel, tongue pushing into it, drawing a shuddering from Gintoki. Hijikata moved back, tongue slipping lower until it reached white pubes, of course, he teasingly liked a small strip on Gintoki’s penis before sucking a porcelain thigh. Hijikata really loved Gintoki’s legs, like a lot.

They were so soft against his fingers; plus, whenever he kissed there or held too tightly marks would be left on the skin for days, Gintoki usually gave him an ear full when that happened.

“M-More…”

“Be patient; actually, the fact that you’re in heat and this silent is quite unusual.” Hijikata looked up from between the legs, watching as Gintoki’s face fell, call him a sadist but that made him harder.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I’ll be m-more vocal… please- please don’t stop… H-Hijikata.” Omega’s in heat were very sensitive and so many of them fell into the hands of some really horrible Alpha’s who played on their unstable emotions.

“Sh… sh, I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Hijikata pressed more kisses into the thigh, sucking at the milky skin, drawing moans from Gintoki. "So perfect and beautiful.

“B-But… I’m not…”

Hijikata frowned, “Do I have to prove it too you? Or you don’t believe me?” His dominance flared, causing a whimper to leave Gintoki who hooked a foot behind Hijikata, drawing him in closer.

“Please…” With that Hijikata slipped his mouth onto Gintoki’s warm heat, and just at the contact semen shot into his mouth, hands set in black hair as Gintoki climaxed. It was long, and Gintoki saw stars, eyeballs rolling back.

Hijikata didn’t release him, even as Gintoki begged from overstimulation, Hijikata swallowed down the cum and started to bob his head, taking all the length in his mouth. It wasn’t long before Gintoki was hard again, back arched off the futon he dug hands into deeper into silky black hair. Gintoki’s legs, well one of them, was lifted over Hijikata’s shoulder, toes pointed up in the air, flexing and tensing as Hijikata devoured him.

It felt so good, so freaking good he could cum like this again, but he didn't want that.

The fingers tugged Hijikata’s head upwards, the male finally taking the hint, letting go with a ‘pop,’ “What?”

“I… I want…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Want too… pl-please you.”

Hijikata stared with wide eyes, it took every bit of self-control not to pounce on Gintoki and fuck him shamelessly, “As much as I’d love that, this is about getting you off…”

A pout formed on Gintoki’s lips, a sneaky foot pressing against Hijikata’s clothed crotch, it was hard. “H-Hey, stop, or you’ll regret it.”

Gintoki in heat, or not, never backed down; he started moving the foot, rubbing wantonly and he could feel it pulse. “Give me that.”

“Gintoki…”

The Shinsengumi’s last bit of control snapped as Gintoki lifted up his legs, pressing them against his stomach. Their hole right on display, pink and leaking self-lube. Without saying a word, Hijikata thrust two fingers knuckle deep, other hand unzipping his black jeans. He didn’t give Gintoki time to adjust, stretching the ring of muscles before putting another finger in, trying to find that perfect spot. Twisting the digits, Gintoki started to rock himself against them, moaning loudly.

“You really know how to push my buttons,” Hijikata growled out, spreading the tight wall, long fingers deep inside Gintoki, filling him up, but even then, it wasn’t enough. He needed something thicker, deeper, fuller. “You keep clenching down on my fingers, are they that good?”

A groan came out in response, Gintoki’s legs spreading, cock about ready to release again. Hijikata twisted the fingers, pressing against that sweet bundle of nerves watching the male below him jolt, "Bingo."

Gintoki was cumming once more, body tensing. It lasted much longer than the last thanks to Hijikata keeping constant pressure against his prostate, it got the point Gintoki was crying from all the pleasure.

“I c-can’t ahh!”

“After getting me, all fired up now you say that?” Slipping his fingers out Hijikata pumped his own shaft, coating it with the lubricate. He lined himself up against the hole, pressing tip flush against it, squeak escaping Gintoki. “You ready?”

“N-No you… bastard.”

A low chuckle left Hijikata as Gintoki’s legs wrapped lowly around him, pressing into his lower back. The male pushed in slowly until every inch of him was stretching Gintoki wide open, “Fuck, I never get tired of being inside.”

“D-Don’t mo-move yet… ah!”

Of course, those words fell on deaf ears, hell the fact that Hijikata was even able to hold back in this state was amazing. Gintoki didn’t seem to realize what his pheromones were doing, also before glasses kid came and got him something in Hijikata felt on fire like Gintoki was in danger.

This white-hair bastard was sending out such a strong scent if he didn’t come then some other Alpha’s would’ve probably broken in, and that was an image that very much pissed Hijikata off. Fingers tightening on the milky thighs Hijikata pulled back, pounding into the warm flesh, baring his teeth.

Gintoki let out a gasp, chest rising and head falling back to expose that canvas of a neck; Hijikata ever so polite, leaned down and sunk his canines into it, starting to rock at accelerating speed.

“Ahh~ hnn… H-Hijikata…good- good!” Gintoki was never a verbal one when they had sex, so all these noises were music to Hijikata’s ears.

Speeding up the pace Hijikata pressed into Gintoki’s prostate repeatedly, one of his hands sliding over the other’s leaky red prick. He jerked Gintoki to the beat of his thrusts, grinning down as the man under him unraveled deliciously.

Gintoki’s walls clamped down on Hijikata so tightly he could barely move, but he did. Heavy breathes coming out from the alpha, their lips clashed together, tongues dancing. Hijiakta’s fingers pressed into the underside of Gintoki’s knee as they continued passionately with locked lips as if they were the only people left in the world. As if this was the last time they’d ever enjoy one another in such an intimate way.

Hijikata’s thrust started to become more erratic both of them nearing release, that fiery feeling pooling in their lower stomach.

“D-Don’t cum… ah… i-inside.” As much as Hijikata would like to pull out, he was already swollen to the point of knotting Gintoki, plus his animalistic side was taking over more and more. “Ah!”

Gintoki’s head flew back, toes curling, fingers scraping against futon as he released all over his body, some falling against his lips. It wasn’t over yet, not with Hijikata still ramming into him, the latter’s lips dropping open as Gintoki clenched down, no intentions of letting Hijikata pull out, not that he was anyways.

“Fuck,” and with that Hijikata spilled his semen deep into Gintoki, rolling his hips as it came out in long strides, making the already sticky hole even worse. Some dribbled out and onto the futon, and Hijikata slowly moved his hips, causing Gintoki to let out soft whines.

After a short while, the Shinsengumi fell against Gintoki, both sweaty and tired, especially Gintoki. He’d cum about five times, and it felt like his soul had left his body. Hijikata was still flush inside of Gintoki, half because of tiredness and the other half he needed to finish marinating the other, it would be an actual miracle if Gintoki didn’t get pregnant.

If he did, Hijikata was going to get an earful.

“You… knew?”

The words hung in the air and Hijikata snuggled deeper into Gintoki’s neck, nodding against the marked skin.

“Why didn’t you saying anything… you bastard…”

“Because it didn’t matter.”

That made Gintoki’s heart skip, “Since when?”

“Since the first time we slept together, it was your first time, right? Well with a guy, and being on the receiving end you dropped your dominate act quickly, and halfway through your natural pheromones came out… but usually, you fell asleep right after so you must’ve not realized.”

Gintoki closed one eye, raising one hand up at the ceiling before smacking it down against Hijikata’s back.

“OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!”

Their eyes met, “Because, you piss me off.”

“Oh really?”

“Yea, you shitty bastard.”

“You mean to say ‘husband’ right?”

“Like hell I do.”

The two kissed, soft and slow, this is what it felt like, to be in love.

 

 

 

 

 

**Downstairs in Otosan’s Snack Bar.**

“A-Are they done now?” Shinpachi sat with his face down, eyes lifeless.

Kagura was seated beside him, looking equally as dead. Well, it seemed everyone in the bar felt rather… dead.

They heard everything, e v e r y t h i n g.

The only one who didn’t seem bothered was Otose, a cigarette low on her lips, fingers moving to pull it away. She placed two bowls of rice and meat in front of Gintoki’s workers, their face’s shooting up in confusion.

“You kid’s wouldn’t understand just yet… as embarrassing as that was and kind of disgusting… these two weren’t meant to be because they are mates,  it's because they're soulmates.

"Soulmates?"

"Fated for one another even if they reincarnated, no matter how many years passed or what changes happened.”

She popped open a bottle, pouring a brown liquid into the cup, “Catherine, come and take these up to the lovebirds.”

“WHAT WHY DO I HAVE TO! I DON’T WANT TO BE NEAR DOGS! NONONONONO!”

“LISTEN TO WHAT I-.”

"I will take them."

"Tama you aren't ready to see such things, go back to sweeping."

“We.”

“Will take them.”

Shinpachi and Kagura stood up, pushing their stool in they grabbed the platter and bottle. Small smiles etched on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently started a Gitnoki story, It would mean a lot if everyone checked it out. Don't worry there will be smut, but this time plot is involved. There will be many side couples like SougoxKondo, OtaexKyuubei, SakamotoxKatsura, and others, but of course our lovely trio,
> 
> HijikataxGin  
> TakasugixGin  
> or to combine it all, HijGinTak
> 
>  
> 
> It starts off sweet... but don't let that full you! Anyways, thanks for reading pop that heart on your way out <3


	7. A Model yet Another Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit sad right? A bit on Takasugi and on the android... but more so the android because now it's stuck with Takasugi skrskssk
> 
> \---
> 
> Sougo x Kondou coming ;)

“Sir, your package… or, um… the hybrid just got delivered…”

Takasugi blew smoke from his Kiseru, staring out into the open space, he always did like the vast range of stars. “Bring it in.”

“Yes, sir.”

There were some opening and closing of doors along with what sounded like metal as Takasugi continued to gaze at the endless celestial. Finally, he turned when the door clicked shut once more, leaving just him and the delivery.

His purple hue eyes landed on a large cage, but it was the inside he cared about. Taking one last look towards the stars, he walked away until he was in front of the cage, blowing a puff a cloud of smoke through the thin black bars.

The body inside wasn’t woken yet, but he didn’t mind, it gave him time to scan over it, make sure it was correct. A slender but fit pale body that was hairless and that of porcelain, check. White fluffy hair that curled and stopped right at the broad shoulders, check. A soft face that carried delicate lips the color of a peony flower. Yes, it was perfect.

Takasugi also noted the pair of fluffy ears perched on the white hair, while the bodies backside came a tail just above their bottom. Plucking off a note from the cage Takasugi scanned it quickly, ‘MODEL: #2113G. NAME: Gintoki, Pet’ a chuckle left the male as he remembered asking for those two names to be programmed into the droid.

Tossing the note somewhere on the ground his fingers pressed against the cool lock, flicking it up before pulling it back, door opening with a small creak. He picked it open slowly, coming face to face with the upright droid, a somewhat sigh leaving from him.

Takasugi cupped the lifeless face, fingers pressing into the flesh like skin; it was cold. His finger touched against the plump lips, pulling the bottom back to examine ivory teeth and pink gums. Pressing down further the mouth dropped open, showing a strawberry colored tongue. Takasugi’s thumb slipped into the cold yet realistic mouth, thrusting into its cheek before he dipped forward, moving his own tongue into the cavern.

His free hand moved to the back of the droid’s head, fondling around with something until he found a small button nuzzled deep in the wild hair. Dancing his tongue into the bots mouth he pressed down on the button, soon enough it came to life, red eyes staring into his.

Takasugi cupped the now warming face, sucking on the twitching tongue, watching as a light blush danced on its skin, he was beautiful.

“Gintoki…” Walking back Takasugi pulled the clumsy body with him until they fell against the floor, mouths pressed together perfectly. “Gintoki, you’re beautiful.”

His fingers lifted up the droid’s chin, watching as their body shuddered at his words, craved for them, he wanted to hear it speak, wanted to listen to that voice.

“Speak Gintoki.”

And so, the bot opened its mouth, lips coated in a mixture of Takasugi and artificial saliva. “Taka…sugi.”

The voice was barely audible, and Takasugi’s fingers tightened around the jaw, eyes darkening. “I said speak you worthless piece of machinery.”

“S-Sorry, please don’t be mad at me Takasugi,”

In an instance, Takasugi’s eye softened, “I’m not mad at you Gintoki, why would you think that?” He stroked the soft skin, droid closing their eyes into it comfortingly and as much as Takasugi would’ve like to cherish this moment, he had other things in mind. “Will you do something for me?”

“Yes! Anything you’d like Master.”

The sweet smile fell from Takasugi’s face once again, his eyes darkening, “What did you just call me?”

“Mast-.”

Takasugi’s hand smacked hard against the flesh, though since it was metal underneath it did hurt, but not more then what the droid felt. The slap wiped the bots head to the side, their pupils shrinking on impact. Red eyes glistened with water, body shaking as they tried to find a clue of what they could’ve done wrong; but they weren't designed for that much.

“I specifically asked them not to have you call me that, it’s disgusting. Gintoki would never call me that, it would not have even crossed his mind! FUCK!” Takasugi rubbed at his temples, he knew this was a stupid idea.

“T-Tagasuki? I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me, please don’t be upset.” The droids words caused for a momentary flashback to pass Takasugi. It was of Gintoki and him, both sitting on the grass, swords separating them. This was one of the few times they could relax during this bloody war, and though the two weren’t close, Gintoki turned to Takasugi, eyes lost and broken that Takasugi had to look away. That was when the words were said, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect Shoyo-sensei… I’m sorry.

Gasping Takasugi grasped at the bandaged side of his face, breath coming out heavy as his head pulsed, he hated this. He hated remembering things. He hated seeing his stupid face full of tears. He hated knowing Gintoki and Shoyo-sensei were bearing the world on their shoulders. It wasn't fair, why them? Was he not strong enough? Why Gintoki and not him!?

“Takasugi?”

“SHUT UP!” The Yukata clad male grasped at the silicon throat, pushing the droid down onto their back. His fingers tightened around the skin, breaking it ever so slightly, cold metal making contact with fingertips.

“C-Can’t...bre...ath…”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Why did he torture himself? What did he expect he’d find in a plastic model? Did he hope that in some way Gintoki would actually be in there? In a lifeless sexbot.

Slowly, a warm hand rose and cupped at Takasugi’s face making him freeze.  His eyes widened as the hand stroked his face gently, tears falling onto the droid; Takasugi was crying. How comforting that hand was, so warm, so understanding as if to soothe him, silence him of his haunting past.

“It... is o…k…” Staring deep into those red orbs the tears wouldn’t stop falling, his hands tightening before going loose around the neck. Takasugi felt the other’s tail wrap around his leg in another tempt to comfort him, though it did the opposite. This was still but a machine, built to cater towards him; manufactured emotions, gestures, everything down to the strands of hair was fake.

Yet, it was comforting.

“Mas- Takasugi… I am but a bot designed for your use, even I know this. I am comforting you with the feeling given as pity and empathy, but yet I feel an odd pain in my chest. Maybe it was something I was programmed with, Takasugi… I am yours to use. I will never leave your side, I will always welcome you home, whatever your heart desires I shall give… but I can’t be the one you modeled me after.”

Takasugi’s tears had long stopped,  “I want you to be him.”

"Gintoki Sakata?"

"Yes... why are you asking?"

The bot went silent, and a ‘hum’ noise sounded from their head, and for a moment they went still. Something was changing in their demeanor.

“Yah, you shit head, get off of me before I kill you… my head hurts like a bitch.” Takasugi stared with an open mouth, feeling a hand press against his stomach. “You deaf? Wait- where… where am I? I was just with Shinpachi and Kagura…?”

“G-Gintoki…”

“Yeah, can you get- WHY AM I NAKED!? WH- YOU PERVERT!” The droid raised a hand ready to smack down on Takasugi but was quickly caught by the wrist, “W-W-W-What is happening? This doesn’t feel like my body?”

Finally, it registered to Takasugi what was happening, the droid REALLY did become Gintoki, but how? He faintly thought about the discarded paper that was attached to the cage, was this part of the purchase? “Gintoki is that really you? You aren’t messing with me right?”

The droids facial expression turned into one of ‘are you crazy,’ one that Gintoki could only replicate. “Is this a joke- I must be sleeping right? No… I would never have Takasugi on top of me in my dreams anything but that…  if it had to be... would rather..."

Takasugi watched the droid- no, Gintoki mumbled to himself, apparently just as confused and uncertain of what was happening. For a moment he opened his mouth, before shutting it, eyes glistening as a grim smile took place.

“Gintoki,” Catching his attention Takasugi bent down further until their faces were inches apart, nose pressing against one another. He felt the cool of Gintoki’s breath, it appeared he was only him in mind and not in body, that made things all the better. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

 Not giving Gintoki time to reply Takasugi thrust his fingers into the open mouth, sliding them all the way to the back of the throat, it seems the droid was built without a gag reflex, pity, he’d love to hear Gintoki choking. Well, it was amusing enough watching Gintoki’s eyes widen, and hands try to pry the multiple fingers from his mouth, it seemed he still didn’t realize the situation, Takasugi was going to play on that.

“This is just a dream Gintoki, I can’t help what I’m doing, you’re the one controlling me,” Takasugi spoke, pressing his fingers further down the velvety throat, they creators really detailed everything. After a while he pulled the digits out, trailing them down to a pinky nipple, lightly rolling over it, “You’re so strange, don’t you hate me so why are you dreaming this?”

Gintoki’s body shook softly, face flushing at the contact to his skin, it felt good? “W-What? A dream?”

“Yea… that’s why you have these ridiculous cat tail and ears, how would I be able to do that to you in the real world.”

“What… ah!” Takasugi pinched at the hardened nipples, flicking them softly, watching Gintoki unravel in front of him, it was beautiful. With a free hand, Takasugi pulled at the cattail, waving it up in front of Gintoki as if to emphasize. “W-Why? Why would I-.”

His words were cut off as a moan spilled out, he felt so sensitive all over, why? “You tell me Gintoki… I’m just part of your imagination.”

“Some… something is le-leaking!” Gintoki’s legs spread and Takasugi pulled back perverted expression surfacing. He was starting to think buying this droid was a perfect idea. The clear white liquid was dripping from Gintoki’s bottom hole, the pink ring puckering and tensing.

“Woah, so racy Gintoki…” Grasping a smooth leg Takasugi’s hand slipping under Gintoki’s knee, teeth biting at the soft ankle, pressing his own erect length against the wet hole.

“No! BA- BACK OFF!” Gintoki tried to close his legs, though in this body he was oddly weak, dreams always did that.

Takasugi was growing a bit impatient, but he wanted to play along with this, he wanted Gintoki to want this, beg for it, “Okay, if you want me to stop then I will stop, but do you really want that? Do you Gintoki? This is just a dream, why not enjoy it? Why not let me fuck your brains out? Isn’t that okay? You’ve already imagined this much, this is **your** dream.”

Takasugi attempted his best sincere face, though it felt foreign on him. He watched Gintoki grow silent, eyes turning into slits, mouth opening and closing as if debating on what to say, but he knew he caught him.

“I’ll be gentle, you won't feel a thing since it’s all a dream you know? Just a naughty dream and when you wake up, you probably won't remember what happened… Gintoki I’ve missed you.” His lips were now pressed closed to Gintoki’s ear, the last few words making a gasp leave them, yes, this would work. Takasugi smiled against the neck, though if Gintoki were able to see it, he’d no it was a sinister one.

After a moment of silence, Gintoki inhaled, “This is a dream?”

“Yes.”

“Then, change to-.” Gintoki’s words stopped mid-sentence as if to powering down. Takasugi stared in confusion, shaking the now lifeless body by the shoulders.

All of a sudden the red eyes popped back open, “What happened?!”

“Takasugi… I apologize, but I had to return Gintoki at this moment.”

"Where is Gintoki?"

"It was in your best benefit that I returned-."

“WHAT?! WHAT!? YOU RUINED IT!” Pure anger surged through Takasugi as he stood up, pulling the droid up by its white hair. He threw it against the wall, leg lifting as he repeatedly kicked into its stomach, they did nothing to dodge his attacks. “WHY!”

Takasugi grabbed at the hair once more, why was it Gintoki’s face he had to stare back at, WHY. He took his lighter from his pocket, flicking it until a flame popped up.

“If you don’t answer me, I’m going to melt you back down into a fucking liquid and build you back up again and do it over and over again.”

The droid lifted its red eyes, a faint smile on their lips, mouth tightly shut. Takasugi had to laugh, so he did, it ripped through him with raw emotion. He placed the lighter right next to the glass eye, watching it flicker he pressed the flame closer.

Yet, the android laid there compliant, eyes watering but compliant.

It pissed him off even more.

Takasugi threw the lighter across the room, starting to punch and kick at the body instead. Fake skin started to peel, revealing wires and metal but Takasugi didn’t let up, even when the robot spat out a dark brown, red liquid. Not when it fell over to the side, face half chipped and dented, he didn’t stop.

All he saw was red, the color of Gintoki’s eyes, how close he was to have him, embracing him. It felt like hours passed, though it was just minutes when he finally composed himself, hovering over the broken machine.

The android was still faintly breathing, so it wasn’t wholly busted, good. “I’m going to making life a living hell from you.”

Takasugi spat down on the spinning disks and wires that used to be covered by hair, turning away.

The bot stared with hazed eyes, it appeared Takasugi had smashed something that kept his vision intact for it was hard to focus. As the male’s figure got further the droid opened its mouth, “I didn’t want… you… to fe-feel… bad…” Coughing harshly they continued, “He… wanted…”

 

 

 

“HIJIKATA!”

“WOAH, Gin-san, don’t just wake up like that!”

“Gin-san are you okay?”

Gintoki looked around, eyebrows knitting together. He was back in his house, wearing his clothes, no tail or ears. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yea, it was out of nowhere… and you kept mumbling something under your breath…” Shinpachi gave a concerned look, sitting opposite of Gintoki on the couch.

Kagura was downing another bowl of rice, with her mouth full she turned to Gintoki, “PATCHI WAS SO CONCERNED I TOLD HIM TO LET YOU SLEEP!”

“OF COURSE, I WAS CONCERNED HE PRACTICALLY FAINTED!”

“Shut up Patchi! Your voice is making my food taste bad!”

“WHAT!?”

Red eyes watched the two bicker playfully, so it was all really a dream, though part of him was sulking over the fact he’d woken right when he was going to say Hijikata’s name. Well, it was probably for the best, it’d be wrong if he woke up halfway with an erection.

Just imagining Kagura and Shinpachi’s faces made him laugh, causing the two to look at him. “What’s funny Gin-san?”

“Huh? Oh, was just thinking about your current rank… consecutive 8th place.”

“W-WHERE’D THAT COME FROM,” Gintoki got up from the couch, his head throbbing. He walked over to the front door, sliding on sandals, ignoring Shinpachi’s whining that was soon silenced by Kagura.

Opening the door Gintoki looked up at the sky, it was littered with stars, what a beautiful night. “Hmph~ I wonder if that bastards off work… I’ll pick up some food, yuck, he’ll make me buy mayonnaise. I’m not doing it anymore.”

Gintoki spoke to himself, making his way down the steps, smile dancing on his lips as the moon shined down on him.

** ___________________________ **

<<Teaser>>

“Kondou, don’t you have anything to say…” Sougo walked into the dark room, kneeling down, “Ah, forgot. You can’t speak.”

In front of him was his commander, and what a beautiful sight he was. Saliva was dripping from his mouth and onto the patches of his chin hair, and he let out beautiful moans stifled by a gag ball. Nose dripping and mixing into the tears that slid down from his hazed over eyes, it was enough to send Sougo over the edge, but not yet.

It has been three days since he’d tied down Kondou, and he hasn’t let him go since. Of course, he had to clean up the bodily function and give him water from time to time, but other than that Kondou hasn’t seen light except for when Sougo enters and leaves the room.

“Do you want to be let go?” The younger male tilted Kondou’s head up, his dull red eyes boring into the brown. “I can’t let you out like this, or no, I could… but it’d be you who’d be humiliated.”

Kondou was clad in nothing but strings of rope. It was expertly tied to accentuate what Sougo called ‘his best features.’ The thick strings circled around his pecks, dipped into a small diamond at his belly button and slipped under his crotch and making its way up his back. It was tight enough to give a tug at Kondou’s balls, a slight pain but not enough to hurt badly. His arms were also pulled back, woven into the rope and stuck right above his bottom submissively.

“Especially not with this,” Sougo stretched his arm out, grasping at the swollen prick between the other legs. It caused a choked moan to leave Kondou, and usually, Sougo loved hearing the man’s moans, but right now he was being punished. “You remain hard even though I’ve kept you locked in here? What a pervert.”

His words further made the buff male shake, legs spreading as they tried to thrust into the warm hand, chasing any form of relief.

“You know you can’t cum, right?” A silver ring was placed over Kondou’s pulsating length, the most that came out was a small amount of white liquid, “It keeps twitching.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh the reason I stopped for the SouKon was because... my friend kept calling me and I got super distracted BAHAHA! So hehe I just decided to leave it at that and tease you guys!~
> 
> Comment and hit the <3


	8. Marriage and a Whole lot of Binding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Been a bit busy uwu. This actually was meant to be kind of... well... harder then I expected. The fluff and cuteness near the end is so soft I cry. 
> 
> Sorry for typos as I finished this quite late! Comment and Enjoy and check out my other Gintama fic uwu !

 “Kondou, don’t you have anything to say…” Sougo walked into the dark room, kneeling, “Ah, forgot. You can’t speak.”

In front of Sougo was his commander—Kondou; and what a beautiful sight he was. Saliva was dripping from their mouth and onto the patches of chin hair; and the beautiful moans that were stifled by a gag ball, it was breathtaking. Nose dripping and mixing into tears that slid down from hazed over eyes; Sougo always had a slight kink for Kondou’s crying face, and now wasn’t an exception.

It has been three days since Sougo has tied Kondou; of course, he had to clean up excrement with the help of enemas and every so often he’d come with bottles of water to quench Kondou’s thirst but besides that Kondou hasn’t moved from this very spot.

What a mess he was. Tanned skin flexed hair between ropes—while their small perk arse pointed up in the air, ever so inviting. Sougo had to fit back the urge of jumping onto Kondou and fucking him senseless—not that he wasn’t going to do that later.

“Kondou-san… you know you can use the safe word is things are getting too far,” Given Kondou was being gagged at this moment their safe word on in this case safe gesture was Kondou tapping his tied hands four times against his own lower back.

Sougo reminded the other of that gesture, waiting to see if they were going to use it but all he got was a small whimper from the larger male.

“You really are a slut huh? I even gave you a chance to stop this, yet you want to continue being tied up and used like a whore,” Sougo stood up, licking his lips as he circled around the body. He stopped right behind them—placing a hand softly on the round cheeks. Squeezing the flesh between his fingers, “Are you holding out for my cock to fill you up? Kondou-san? Is that what you want? Your hole keeps puckering naughtily.”

A shiver ran up Kondou which made Sougo quite happy—he knew how much Kondou loved dirty talk. It was one of their first kinks they’d explored, merely by accident when Sougo was balls deep inside Kondou and called him a slut.

The older male tightened around his cock like a virgin getting their cherry popped—and well, from there it just kind of escalated. 

“You are so pretty like this since you’ve been so good, I’ll be extra nice and take off the gag,” Sougo slapped his hand against the bulbous ass cheeks, watching as the brown skin turned a darker shade and his palm tingle. Kondou was also enjoying the small spank what with his cock bobbing painfully against his chest, oozing pre-cum onto the wood floor.

“Should I fuck your mouth? Huh? The big buff commander being reduced to my little cock whore.” He landed another blow to the flesh, left cheek, right cheek, and repeatedly until it was raw and red. Sougo was rock hard in his confined black pants—being at his wit's end throughout these days. This was a punishment on Kondou’s part, so he had yet to fuck him, but that didn’t make it easy on Sougo who had to reduce himself to jerking off in the shower.

Yes, Sougo didn’t even give Kondou the pleasure of watching him jerk off.

It also didn’t help to see what a mess Kondou had become just from the few spanks. Said commander was sinking further into the wooden floor, thick thighs spread beautifully. 

Kondou was clad in nothing but strings of rope. It was expertly tied to accentuate what Sougo called ‘his best features.’ The thick strands were weaved in a diamond shape around perk nipples before dipping into a small matching design at his belly button.

 The rope slipped at the sides of Kondou’s pelvic, wrapping under thighs and between the muscled cheeks. There was some pressure applied on the balls, especially when Sougo tugged at the back design but Kondou was a slight masochist, so the pain was undoubtfully turned into pleasure.

Sougos’ favorite part had to be the thick knots of white rope that held Kondou’s wrist back right at the males lower back. It was oddly arousing seeing him immobile, weak, trying to stay up on his knees and shoulder in an attempt at being a good boy. Yes, Sougo loved it very much.

Moving from behind Kondou the sadist tousled brown hair before unclipping the gag, right as he did so it fell to the floor along with a loud moan. Kondou’s tongue fell out limply, saliva dripping from the pink organ. “Commander you look so erotic right now you know that. Makes me wanna call all the guys in here so the can get a good look at you,” at those words Kondou let out another groan, his voice slightly choppy from being restrained for so long.

The two of them weren’t exactly into voyeurism, in fact, Sougo hated when people even looked at Kondou suggestively, but they played with the thought a lot of times during one of their scenes. It usually made Kondou more aroused and sensitive, like the time they were riding a busy train and Sougo jerked him off.

That was hot.

“You know why your being punished right?” Pale fingers went under the stubbly chin, lifting it, so their eyes met, “Answer me before I shove this gag back in your mouth and stick a dildo so deep in you it brushes right against your prostate, but of course, I won’t let you cum.”

Kondou whimpered—like literally whimpered. His body was shaking in frustration at the thought of being denied release all night.

Slowly his lips parted, “Y-Yes.” Contrary to the usual deep voice it was now reduced to a dainty scratchy one, much like when Sougo face fucked him.

“Yes, what?”

“S-Sir,” A sly grin spread on Sougo’s face as Kondou’s eyes fell towards the floor. It was Kondou who got the idea of calling Sougo by sir—something about being reduced and stripped from his commander title while being humiliated was very arousing. Sougo wasn’t complaining either.

“Did you reflect on your actions?” The younger male lifted Kondou’s chin up slightly, and the other took the hint to regain eye contact. He slipped a thumb into the mouth, suppressing a moan as his finger explored the saliva coated warmth. It’d feel so fucking good around his dick.

“Answer me.”

Sougo’s free hand slapped right beside Kondou’s lips, hard enough to leave a slight tingle. He got a pathetic whine fell from the male, tears glossing over the brown.

“What the fuck are you crying for? You really want to be disobedient today. Maybe I’ll just toss you aside and find me a good slut who listens.” As Sougo said this his fingers were thrusting deep into the mouth, scrapping against a tongue that wrapped ever so eagerly around his phalanges.

Kondou shook his head; tears were sliding down red cheeks, pulling off from the digits, “No… no, I’ll b-be good… please… I’m sorry sir…” Even hearing his own voice it sounded foreign, so submissive and pitiful it was shameful.

“That’s right, you wouldn’t be able to live without my cock, huh? Nobody else would be able to fuck you and cater towards your perverted kinks. Aren’t you the pervert being dommed by the person you practically raised as a child?”

Those words had Kondou rutting against the floor, trying to appease the swell of his cock to no avail. He wanted something. Anything. He wanted to be filled up or to be at least graced with seeing Sougo’s length.

“P-Please.”

Sougo’ whose eyes were dark and heavy frowned, another slap colliding with the heated skin. “I asked you a question,” Just seeing Kondou gasp at the contact made his erection twitch in his confined pants. He really wanted to be inside the male, any hole would do.

“S-Sorry… so… sorry.” A sigh left Sougo as Kondou was clearly in headspace, eyes all the hazed over which happened after a good fuck. Of course, he kind of expected this what with him having locked Kondou up for three whole days—the fact he lasted this long without entering headspace was terrific.

Rewardable even. So, Sougo was going to be nice and speed things up for both of their sakes.

Not to mention Kondou seemed to be desperately trying to stall an orgasm while in Sougo’s presence, that was part of the punishment. When Sougo was around, he wasn’t allowed to cum, but he could when he left, if he was even able to.

There was a puddle of semi-dry cum between Kondou’s thighs, most of it coating his stomach and chest like a painting.

Ever so slowly Sougo moved his hands away from the commander’s face—ignoring the uncertain expression that flashed on Kondou’s face. Carefully popping open his black jeans Sougo pulled the band of his briefs down, finally exposing his aching cock. It fell out heavy before curving up and pressing right against his navel. Sougo’s fingers wrapped around his own cock, doing a few quick jerks as Kondou stared up at him greedily, mouth falling open compliantly as if waiting to be used.

“Good boy,” He praised, stepping closer he grabbed the base of his penis, pointing the tip right at Kondou’s pink top lip. Sougo kept it there for a while, teasing the hungry male while pumping himself. “I could get off just on your face.”

That both made Kondou happy but upset—he didn’t want Sougo to paint his face he wanted the thick length inside his mouth stretching him open! Just that thought had him leaking pre-cum onto the floor, arms tensing against the tightrope.

“But you want this… looking at me so greedy Shinsengumi Commander~ or would you like me to call you slut instead.”

Kondou’s lips fell open even more, if possible, moan escaping from him. Sougo took this opportunity too thrust all of himself down the throat, penis curving and filling it entirely. The suddenness caused Kondou to gag, but Sougo ignored it, pulling himself out before thrusting balls deep in the mouth. Initially, he wanted to do this with Kondou’s bottom hole, but after seeing him so greedily want his cock, he thought it better to use the front.

Grasping onto the tousled brown hair, Sougo pulled the head up and down, like a sex doll. He relished in Kondou’s gags, his cries and moans and weak attempts to try and lick at the cock stuffing his mouth. Gosh, he was beautiful.

Penis still erect. Abs are tensing with each movement. Shoulders broad and so wide that Sougo wanted to bite deep into, mark up.

Sougos’ sped up, mumbling how ‘good’ and ‘perfect’ Kondou’s mouth was, how velvety and wet it was around his cock; the latter eating the praise up like it was the best thing in the world.

And maybe it was.

Feeling his orgasm near Sougo’s thrust started to become hectic, and he knew Kondou could come untouched with just giving fellatio due to oversensitivity; though in other cases he’d probably need some stimulation keeping in mind Kondou’s age.

“So good, fuck. I’m going to cum all over your mouth commander, you’d like that right? Drink it up.” With a few more hard thrusts Sougo pushed Kondou all the way to the base, so his nose was touching pubes. He relished in the gagged moans, releasing hot semen down Kondou’s throat, strips of it coating the cavern and throat.

Sougo looked down, biting his lip as Kondou stared up with big brown eyes, body shaking as they also came to climax. The vibrations sent pleasure up Sougo as he held Kondou still, rolling his hips they rode out their orgasms.

 

After a little while, Sougo pulled his flaccid penis out, watching as a little bit of clear semen connected to Kondou’s abused red lips. The male was looking equally abused, barely staying open, body falling to flat once Sougo had pulled himself free.

“You were so good, so good for me,” Sougo quickly put his dick back into its confines, kneeling down he started working to unwrap the ropes, licking his lips at the imprints they left.

Once he got it loose enough to free Kondou’s arms, he pulled the between his legs, holding him against his chest. “I love you.”

Sougo repeated this over and over—soft kisses and gentle rubs to the tan skin following. Times like this he needed—no wanted to be kind to his lover who was not yet back from their high feeling. It was called aftercare, something Sougo had to lecture Kondou on after an unpleasant experience the two had.

Usually, Kondou liked to hear Sougo whisper gentle words, tell him his worth, hold him, so that’s exactly what he was doing.

“You make me so happy and are the best lover I could ask for Kondou,” Oh yes, he also preferred to be called his name outside of a scene. Some BDSM couples did the ‘master/slave’ stuff outside of the bedroom, but the two never found that enjoyable but more preferring childish pet names like gorilla or sadist.

Of course, in this case, Sougo wasn’t going to call Kondou a gorilla—so he spoke his name gently, leaving more trails of kisses on their closed eyes and lips. Kondou seemed to have calmed down now, in a state of rest that gave Sougo time to finish unraveling the rope.

He always made sure to clean Kondou up after they had sex not just because Kondou had lousy stamina, but he enjoyed caring for him in that way. Being a dom wasn’t all about being ruthless and cold, in fact, there were many forms of doms then the cliché.

But one thing was sure—a dom was supposed to care and comfort their subs. Given that a sub does that too it was beyond just giving support that comes with a relationship, it was about making them feel whole, free, and loved.

 

Few hours passing Kondou found himself waking up on a bed in an awfully familiar room, it was Sougos. He tried to sit up before a heavy hand pressed down against his chest.

“Don’t get up so soon, rest more.”

Sougo had been catering towards the older male for the past hours and had just gotten out of the shower, towel hanging dangerously low on their waist. Another smaller towel was over his shoulders, collecting droplets of water.

“Okay,” Kondou mumbled shyly, blushing at Sougo’s appearance as if they didn’t just fuck like animals.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Sougo finally speaks—voice having a slight shake, “Why did you go visit her?”

“Otae-san?”

Sougo nodded.

“Ahah… HAHAHA!”

“Stop laughing before I stick another gag ball in your mouth.”

Kondou covered his mouth, trying to stifle the laughter as he stared at Sougo’s angry face. He was jealous.

“If- If you really want to know- I was asking her for help,” Kondou said through small fits of laughter, hand appearing from under the blankets to grasp at Sougo’s pale one.

“If you needed help with something you could’ve just asked me,” And gosh if that wasn’t the cutest thing Kondou has ever seen he wasn’t sure what was.

“But I wanted her opinion on… well… male rings.”

“What for-,” Sougo’s honey brown eyes went wide, mouth falling open as he stared at a grinning Kondou. “You.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise so when you caught me leaving her house, I couldn’t think of anything to say… and obviously, you know when I lie so it made things worse. I would’ve asked Hijikata for help, but he gets all pissed whenever we talk about relationships. Something about that Yorozuya-san guy…”

As Kondou spoke nonsense Sougo sat there, still not over what Kondou just said. Rings. Not in all Sougo’s years did he ever thing Kondou would want to settle down and _marry_ him of all people. Just the thought made him freeze, tears spilling from his eyes.

“W-WHY ARE YOU CRYING!? WE DON’T HAVE TO GET MARRIED I KNOW I’M OLD AND A GORILLA—I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY MARRIED IT’S JUST- I-.”

“Shut up, “Sougo moved, so he was now on top of Kondou, hands on either side of their head. “How dare you ask for marriage before me you gorilla!”

“What… WHAT!?” It was Kondou’s turn to blush, “You- you realize you're saying you want to marry me, back right?”

“Yes, of course, I want to,” The usually composed sadist felt frantic; his face falling beside Kondou’s and down into the pillow. “But next time I see you walk out of her house and you lie to me I’m locking you up forever and never letting you go.”

Kondou chuckled, though he knew there was some seriousness laced in that, “Yes, yes… whatever you say, sir.”

“Shut up, Gorilla.”

“Watch your mouth your sadist, I’m still your boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute are they wtff!! I really didn't have this ending in mind but then I'm like this is soft so-- also I've been reading lots of fics with Dom/Sub-themes and I really am taking the time to appreciate and learn the practice and safeness that comes with that kind of relationship. What we see on 50 shades of gray ain't exactly right so smsksks. 
> 
> SOUGO MAY BE A SADIST TO EVERYONE BUT HE ACTUALLY IS LOVING AND RESPECTFUL TO HIS KONDOU >:( !!


	9. Car rides are beautiful when I'm with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. Pure. Fluff. 
> 
> I must be going crazy to post only fluff-- literally the softest shit I've written for HijiGin (everyone say thank you to Katy Perry)

Inspired by Katy Perry’s song Teenage Dream—more specifically the line ‘Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight’

Set in modern Tokyo – AU

 

“Wanna go for a ride,” Though it is only five in the morning, Gintoki who’d been ‘asleep,’ sat up; turning familiarly to his bedroom window. There peering half inside was a mop of tousled black hair, “My cars out front—hurry up.”

And that’s how he found himself inside a 1972 BMW 2002 cabriolet car—don’t ask why they were driving an American brand, they just were. The topless vehicle made both teens hair smack against their faces, tickling against their cheeks.

Gintoki who was shivering, by the way, looked straight ahead on the otherwise empty road. The sun was just starting to wake up; its warm hues are peaking over the horizon in a blinding manner.

He looked down at the tight blue jeans, fingers gently rubbing against the fabric for some sort of warmth. Leaning further to the right Gintoki rested an elbow on top of the door, forearm dangling outside of the vehicle, fingers tapping against red metal. The usually loud and obnoxious Gintoki was rendered silent while Hijikata drove, eyes closing to soak in the gentle breeze.

There was a beauty in the silence—like unspoken words that brought an internal type of warmth the further they got from Tokyo. Sort of like a child planning to run away from home, or the first night you spend at a friend’s house and never want it to end.

It was that feeling—just the two of them in a gentle breeze and lulling sun rays melting into an endless sky.

“You… want to ditch class today?” Though it was a question, Hijikata’s already knew the answer, and with unnecessary, but much welcome confirmation, Gintoki turned away from the scenery to smile at him.

With that he pressed gently on the gas, dust kicking up behind them like an ending scene to a romance movie. It was quite cliché, but sometimes that was needed.

Gintoki once more made small circles against his denim—eyes flicking up when he heard a soft shuffle coming from the drivers’ side. Blush forming up Gintoki’s neck as his breath got caught in the back of his throat as the two stared at one another, seconds passing that felt like hours.

Messy black hair, small black eyes topped with short lashes, half-smile which made his nose scrunch up just slightly. Yea, that sight was breathtaking—even more so then the half-risen sun that enhanced Hijikata’s features.

It wasn’t long before they broke contact, Gintoki’s heart thumping like a madman against his chest. He tried to imagine what it was life before the two met four years ago, freshmen year. Gintoki wasn’t going to be dramatic and say Hijikata saved him or changed his entire world—instead, it was as if Gintoki had woken up.

Instead of boring black and white days he saw splashes of color; warm reds, cool blues, and everything in between. Until every day was saturated.

From the moment Hijikata switched into his classroom Gintoki saw a spark go off; as the two spoke more all the walls, Gintoki tried to keep up crumbled down like rocks.

Idiotic jokes. Small banter. Cheating off one another. Yelling. Fighting. Laughing. Sleepovers. Sneaking out. Smoking on the school rooftop. Studying (sleeping). Hitting on girls. Hitting on each other. First kisses. First dates. Dates. Car rides.

It was, like a stupid Teenage Dream.

But Gintoki couldn’t ask for anything more, “I hate this song.”

“Then change it.”

“No shit,” Leaning up Gintoki twisted a small knob that controlled the radio. There were only Jesus music and shitty grandma songs playing no matter where he turned. “Fuck.”

Hijikata chuckled, one hand leaving the wheel to grab at a pack of cigarettes, they were his dads, “Just leave it and help me light this.”

“No, it looks cringy, me lighting a cig for my _boyfriend_.” Though complaining Gintoki searched around for a lighter, finding it in the glove department. It was the stupid mayonnaise one he’d bought Hijikata for their first anniversary.

Pressing down the lighter’s lid popped open, small spark turning into a flame. Gintoki held it out, watching Hijikata break contact from the road and turn towards him, leaning close, so the bud took light.

“You sure are blushing.”

Rolling his eyes Gintoki stifled a laugh, “Fuck off before I light your hair up next.”

“Then I’d crash the car killing us both, dummy.”

“Pretty epic way to die.”

“God your so dumb.”

Hijikata let out a beautiful laugh, one that made his shoulders bounce and face scrunch up, cigarette hanging dangerously low. Gintoki mimicked it, except his was loud like the car’s engine. Well, Hijikata found it adorable, so he never complained.

As they continued driving Hijikata placed his hand against Gintoki’s thigh, squeezing it softly. The other hand was of course on the wheel, cig between fingers. Gintoki didn’t say anything, a soft smile on his face as he raised both hands in the air just as Hijikata speed up.

In the distance a body of water came into view, sparkling the runs light along it and Gintoki’s smile spread further at the sight. It was captivating.

Hijikata would agree if his eyes weren’t glued to the prettiest sight seated beside him already—his missing puzzle piece, _Sakata Gintoki_.

No matter how many years passed, and their bodies became old and weak, they’d be forever young, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft rn. I literally kept the song Teenage Dreams on repeat just so I can get this in my head and really put myself into the scene. Ugh!


	10. Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one were Hijikata's life as a Shinsengumi Vice Commander is so stressful he doesn't know how to properly release it, so he takes it out on the one person willing to accept it all. 
> 
> Even if it means hurting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know... I said in this stories summary you'd need tissues but not for your eyes--but lately, I've been tending towards angst or heavy subject fics lsskkdfs oops. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Semi-mention of dub-con, heavy mention of abuse

__

Being part of the Shinsengumi means loyalty, honor, and bravery. It means to give up yourself for the greater good; not only the town but country.

Your only goal was to serve; even if it meant giving up on yourself in the process.

That was something Hijikata was prepared to do, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t tiring. The stressfulness of going into battle followed by an unnerving hollowness which was beyond escaping.

 **Draining**.

He needed an outlet. Something to disperse the pent-up anger. Cigarettes could only help so much and mayonnaise, though delicious, wasn’t exactly capable of releasing his inner demons.

And so, the first time it happened, Hijikata finally venting that is, was bad. Very, unbelievably bad. _It was a drunken mistake_ , he said, _I’m so so sorry please forgive me_ , he begged. The deep crimson eyes stared at Hijikata, bore into him as if testing the waters, before sighing.

He was forgiven.

 After that incident, Hijikata made sure not to slip up anymore for he didn’t expect a second chance.

It was hard though, so fucking hard.

Cigarette after cigarette, every day become harder to get through to the point even Sougo watched him with mild ‘concern’ though Hijikata just thinks it was piqued interest.

Kondou was telling him to take a few days off—that there weren’t any cases needed to solve or people to save. Hijikata could’ve argued, should’ve argued about why he was singled out to take a vacation, but he didn’t; instead, he left silently, a scowl on his face and fingers fastened at the handle of his blade.

The second time it happened Hijikata felt tears stream down the round of Gintoki’s cheeks. They weren’t tears of sadness but of shock, pain, and anger. It was a sight Hijikata never saw before, not that he liked it, it made him feel worse. _STOP FUCKING CRYING_ , he belted out, slapping a calloused hand over the male’s mouth, _please stop… please… Gintoki please… I’m sorry_ , and when he woke the next morning it was to an empty bed and beer bottles.

Hijikata spent the rest of his break eating mayonnaise covered take-out and smoking five cigs. packs all while his head filled with a Gintoki’s face of disappointment.

Unable to take it Hijikata cut his ‘vacation’ short by a day—walking back into the Shinsengumi quarters with an unusual bravado, nobody commented on that of course; opting to welcome their vice-commander with positivity instead. Even if his black eyes were dimmer than usual, face sunken.

He was back.

He was fine.

Now, the third time it happened Hijikata took no blame. It wasn’t his fault, seriously. It was about four months since the second incident, and Hijikata was back n’ better healthy—mentally and physically. Everything was going like per usual; Sougo who was being freakishly nice, started planning assassinations against him again, and Kondou also eased up on monitoring Hijikata’s every move like a mother hen.

So, it wasn’t his fault this time.

Gintoki was the one to blame with his stupid boisterous laugh, compulsive behavior, over the top cockiness; it just pissed Hijikata off.

When their lips pressed together passionately for the millionth time, and Hijikata pulled away to look into red eyes; Gintoki always sported a smug smile as if he was better at something. Better at everything.

Gintoki started it with his flirtatious gaze, elegant yet muscular body crafted from stone, he was beautiful. So, when Gintoki pushed him away from after the kiss and mumbled something about “back pain” and “not being in the mood” Hijikata couldn’t take it anymore. His hand collided right against the pale of Gintoki’s face; the sound so loud it echoed throughout the room before settling into a suffocating silence.

Even when Gintoki’s cheek turned a scarlet red, it wasn’t Hijikata’s fault. When Gintoki’s lip busted at the corner, and a thin sliver of blood oozed out, it wasn’t Hijikata’s fault. And even if it were, he’d be forgiven.

Like always.

The tenth time Hijikata was drunk, so technically it wasn’t really him doing what he was doing. Yes, even as he focused on the pale body beneath his grasp and could remember every moan, plea, beg to stop. It was because of the alcohol.

Hijikata tends to get a bit ‘man-handling’ when he’s drunk; Gintoki should’ve known that after all these years of being together. Plus, they were celebrating a long case that the Shinsengumi successfully wrapped up and this, as Gintoki put it, was to help Hijikata destress.

And he sure did because when morning came that night, he woke up in bed next to Gintoki. Maybe any other time he would’ve adored the sight, but instead of a peaceful face, it appeared Gintoki was in pain. Why? A few things weren’t quite right: One, dried blood starting from the nose coated Gintoki’s mouth and lips; two, the male’s wrists were fastened by a pair of metal cuffs that made the flesh raw; third and lastly, his naked body was sporting large black to purple bruises.

No, that wasn’t the worst. It was the disgusting metallic smell that was coming from Gintoki’s lower half. His bottom to be exact.

That day Hijikata had scrambled out of bed, undoing the cuffs, cleaning up the wounds, wanting to wake his lover but not yet wanting to face reality.

 _It wasn’t me… it was the alcohol_ , Hijikata creaked out as he softly dragged a wet cloth over the body. _H-He’s stronger than me anyways… this is White Yaksha—survivor of the fucking Joi war._

The words he spoke felt foreign—like a lie waiting, no, dancing in the air in such a carefree manner, mocking Hijikata.

When Gintoki finally did wake up he at first said nothing; just looking over his now bandaged body with those bright red eyes. If Hijikata weren’t freaking out internally, maybe he’d notice the dullness hidden behind those orbs.

But he didn’t. Not when Gintoki looked at him. Not when Gintoki smiled and scratched the back of his head. Not even when choked out one of his cheap jokes, “We must’ve got really kinky if you needed to cuff me down, Mr. Officer.”

All Hijikata noticed was Gintoki despite appearances was fine. Smiling. Laughing. Playfully punching him. That’s all it was.

So why did his memories tell a different story—for the alcohol might’ve done his actions, but they sure didn’t erase them.

 

You’ve gotten the pattern by now, right? Forty-eighth time—Gintoki fought back at first. Landing a punch against Hijikata’s jaw with a sickening crack. It wasn’t until said Raven, who was on the floor, peered up at Gintoki in such a way it made the males heart stop.

Gintoki’s body turned to jelly, knees buckling as he held onto the edge of the bed; he puked. All the while Hijikata, who was still on the floor, bore his black eyes into Gintoki’s face, that look still etched on it.

As his, he was a monster. Gintoki wanted to laugh except he was still spilling his guts onto the floor. Only when Gintoki’s legs finally failed to keep him up and he sunk to the floor did a pitiful laugh escape him.

That was the first and last time Gintoki ever raised a hand to Hijikata—even when the two joked around in public like usual his hits were softer, fists shakier.

Did Hijikata notice?

No.

One of the worst incidences occurred after the Shinsengumi lost a case against a serial killer. Or, it wasn’t that they lost per se, but the culprit had fled into space a minute before Hijikata’s squad arrived at the scene.

They missed by a mere minute. Maybe less.

That ate at Hijikata for days in and days out. No number of cigarettes’ no amount of mayonnaise land thoughts or swinging of his sword got his mind off the case. All the children killed—parents coming by day after day in hopes of good news Hijikata was unable to give.

April 1—the fiftieth time now. Hijikata hadn’t meant to get that angry, but Gintoki made a sly comment. “If you kept the same energy you have when you’re with me maybe the case would’ve ended better,” Hijikata knew deep down it was said without ill intent. But every ounce of bitterness and loathing Hijikata had towards the murderer alongside the chagrin Hijikata felt after letting his team down suddenly made him see red.

  Hijikata with clenched fists dropped them down against Gintoki’s frozen body; sometimes pulling at his hair, other times kicking him in the gut. He was just so frustrated, _You don’t know how hard it is you lazy piece of shit! All you get… to do is lounge around the house… you know? And- and fucking! FUCK! You… say you love me, and you confessed to me, but time and time again… you show me otherwise! And you have the nerve… to sit here… and take what I’m giving too you? You think I’m weak, don’t you? This doesn’t even hurt you does it?_ As Hijikata spoke through his unrelenting violence, Gintoki fell to his side, curling up like a small animal.

Hijikata had two things right; one being Gintoki was stronger than Hijikata. Hell, if he wanted he could probably kill the man right here and now—maybe not exactly at this moment, but he could do it. The second one was Gintoki’s love for Hijikata, it was beyond kitty love and anything Gintoki had ever felt before. He found himself daydreaming of what they could be in the future when things were peaceful, and Gintoki didn’t have to fight to stay alive or worry about who’s going to die next. A day where Hijikata could retire his position to Sougo maybe and relax—those days seemed so close but painfully far.

And when Hijikata finally let up his fists were dripping bright red blood a little from his busted knuckles but a lot from the target of his assertion. He took one step back, taking out a cig, and his lighter with shaky hands. After multiple tries to press down on the lighter Hijikata finally lit it up, taking one breath in and another out.

The nicotine spread out into Gintoki’s home, and he was thankful Shinpachi had dragged Kagura away—wanting to give alone time for the two of them.

That day, Gintoki was sporting not only a broken rib and bloody nose but a burn mark on the back of his neck. What Hijikata called, “Branding.”

 

It was now the eighty something time, Gintoki had given up on counting as they all seemed to smear into one big mess. His body was covered in small circular burn marks and constant bandages. Shinpachi was starting to put two and two together—asking tricky questions like, “Weren’t you just at Hijikata’s place?” or “You look like you’ve fought in a huge arc ending! WE HAVEN’T HAD ANY OF THAT FOR MONTHS!” of course he’d end up monologuing about the anime, but it was all laced with concern.

Just like Otae’s. And Otose. And Madao. And even Sougo dropped by with a “Danna, you look like shit. Which piece of shit did that?” Even though everyone had a hunch.

No one said anything.

Gintoki was a big boy.

A grown man.

He could end things if they got out of control. But how do you stop something so beautiful it's deadly.

Like now. Hijikata is rubbing small circles across Gintoki’s back as the two eat buckets of ice cream after a date they’d just had. Of course, neither of men nearing their thirties called these outings dates, but that they were.

Or the nights Hijikata wasn’t stressed out from work, and the two could joke and bicker with everyone—call each other idiotic names while downing bottle after bottle.

How could Gintoki, a man already at his peak, turn away one of the few things that brought him genuine joy? Yeah, so Kagura was like a daughter and Shinpachi like a ‘younger brother’ if you will, but those were different.

Gintoki never had a lover in all his life. All he got was death, battles, more death, and fucking death.

So, he wasn’t about to throw away the one thing, one person who’d actually made him grow a little fucking soft. Even if that meant giving up his dignity as a man and reduced to a muddled housewife bitch that got beat by their abusive husband.

And so Gintoki kept up the front—kept on smiling up to his ears, eating parfaits, and doing silent work behind the scenes.

Like always.

 

 

 

Ninety-ninth time, now, in current time. Hijikata’s slender fingers were tangled into a mop of white curls; the silky strands are tickling the flesh of his palm. Every so often he would tug at the hair, pulling it up then down in a slow, unsure, cycle.

His pink tongue slid out, licking over dry lips as he tightened the grip even more. “Feels good don't it Gintoki?” Voice deep and foreign as alcohol surged through his veins making him feel all light-headed. Hijikata with hooded eyes ran them over Gintoki’s tear stricken face, catching the drool that slid from the stretched out mouth and down the slack jaw. “Take me deeper you whore—fuck I deserve… I deserve this! Aft-After working allllll~ day!”

Gintoki tried to stretch his mouth though by nature it was quite small and just because he’d had Hijikata’s dick inside it doesn’t mean it was going to change his natural bone structure. Another thing he hated was being called names like ‘whore’ or ‘slut’ that Hijikata commonly used when drunk.

But right now he couldn’t quite complain—tongue occupied with sliding over the shafts underside, cheeks hollowing. He hated this.

“Your mouth sooo~ good you know~,” Hijikata’s words were a mixture of grunts/pants and a sing-song tone as he pushed Gintoki down even further, ignoring the cry that escaped the male.

It was only when Gintoki’s teeth brushed against his swollen leaky tip did Hijikata pull him off, black eyes glossy with lust, intoxication, and anger. As if expecting what was coming next Gintoki closed his eyes, moments later a palm connecting with his cheek so hard his head whipped into the right.

A stinging feeling followed, eyes watering as Hijikata clumsily pumped at his own shaft, mumbling some snide comments. Nothing Gintoki hadn’t heard before.

Not meaning to say it didn’t make Gintoki feel like utter shit. But still, he was used to the words.

“I just wanna… wanna… why couldn’t I kill him!” As Hijikata used his lovers’ mouth like a blow-up doll, he spoke nonsense. Well, it was about work but still jumbled up stories or cases happening years ago to present were being said. “HURRY UP!”

Gintoki could only fasten his grip on pale thighs as Hijikata thrust into his mouth, cock pushing past weak gag reflex. Fingers moved down to cup at the tense, cum-filled balls, giving them a small squeeze, which drew a moan from Hijikata. Drool seeped out in a foamy way, red eyes rolling back as it became harder to breathe—he hated this.

After a few short thrusts, Hijikata pulled him off, ejaculating all over Gintoki’s face. The white substance fell onto his white lashes, cheeks, and nose, before coating his swollen red lips. That wasn’t the end—not yet, Gintoki still had to ‘clean’ the mess he’d made; his tongue darting back out to lick up Hijikata’s shaft, taking the tip back into his mouth. Hijikata hissed at the contact but contently let it happen as Gintoki licked him clean.

This wasn’t the first time Hijikata had gotten off tonight. Not the already used Gintoki’s downstairs whole, which Gintoki was thankful for prepping as if he knew this was going to happen. Because he did. Not once had Gintoki gotten off. His flaccid penis was laying limp between his thighs the entire time. Much to Hijikata’s unconcern.

When that was said and down Hijikata knocked Gintoki back off his legs, lifted from the wall, and walked off only to return with a large blanket.

“Sleep here tonight you- you’ll get the… bed dirty,” Sniffling softly Hijikata couldn’t help but look over the pale body. How thin Gintoki was getting. How the bruises seemed to linger a bit longer. The scabs and burn marks healing slower. “Night.”

Gintoki, unmoving on the floor heard feet shuffling away before he was engulfed in darkness.

How pathetic. The great White Yaksha was being reduced to this—nothingness. His thoughts told him to leave, to get up and leave and stop being a little fucking bitch. Told him to go sleep with some hot girls, play some pachinko or get his favorite ice cream dessert—but all he could do was grip the sheets and curl under them.

His mind drifted back to the first date Hijikata had taken him out on. Gintoki was the one to confess after mustering the balls to do so, but it was Hijikata that actually got the ball rolling. The two went to a local bar, nothing fancy which was precisely what they wanted. Hijikata smelled of hair gel, nicotine, and strong cologne—a smell Gintoki was now very acquainted with.

Gintoki came back to reality, eyes closing only to open in equal darkness. Come morning everything would be back to normal. Hijikata would pretend this never happened and blame it on the alcohol and Gintoki would fail to jog his memory.

That’s how it worked between the two.

Gintoki was okay with that.

He was okay.

He

Was… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was spoiling y'all with all the fluff n cuteness ;) who y'all think I was?! Anyways a full fledged smut will come next I know you guys must miss that hehe~


	11. I want (you) to ride my Bicycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Hijikata goes crazy over the heat and Gintoki's ass in spandex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um- sdfgkjnfeksldgfnegrjkfesk its five in the god-damn morning. Anyways this is dedicated to hel_hel ! Thanks love for the support and happy belated birthday. 
> 
> NOT only that but I thank everyone who's been following my story/one-shots thus far. I'm improving daily in my writing so bear with me! I hope you guys can continue enjoying even if I start new fandoms but for now ;) let us focus on Bottom!Gintoki and making sure that trope never dies!

  

Loosely (not loosely) inspired by Queen – Bicycle Race; which in fact has become one of my favorite songs by the band. It’s such a funny song that honestly makes zero sense but so much at the same time? Plus, it’s a little gay—if you know what I mean 😉. If you haven’t heard the song, I recommend listening to it before reading the fanfic; though, even if you don’t you will still get the gist of it. Anyways, to stop stalling, please ENJOY! them. Keep in mind none of the history is accurate, bicycle racing started around 1940 in japan! Also, photos are for reference uwu

** PART ONE  **

It’s hot.

“Do we really have to do this?”

“Stop complaining Yamazaki and put on your helmet,” Dropping a cigarette to the floor Hijikata stepped on it before swinging one spandex-clad leg over the bicycle. He hovered over the seat, wiping sweat from his forehead before settling his fingers around the handlebars. “I don’t want to be here anymore than you do.”

“But why do we have to be here?!”

“SHUT UP AND PUT YOUR HELMET ON!” That had him scrambling away.

Finally sitting down on the hard saddle Hijikata squirmed uncomfortably, unsure how men with balls sat on these fucking things. It wasn’t like a bike one has as a kid, these were professional bicycles made for professionals—something Hijikata was not. Plus, it was unbearably hot.

“You can’t get mad at Yamazaki,” The voice belonged to Sougo who was currently carrying said white bike above his head effortlessly. He put it down beside Hijikata’s matching bike, “My dick can’t breathe in these spanks.”

“Blame that Gorilla.”

“Where is he anyway?” Sougo sat down on his seat, unusually calm beside Hijikata.

“Don’t know, but he better show up.” Hijikata felt his eyebrows knitting together with annoyance, black eyes glued to the ground, it was a clear cement path with white lines on either side. Not answering he opted to glance at his surroundings—there was an abundance of persons present. From men, women, and children down to celestial beings. They were all giddy up for the bicycle race being held in Edo; indeed, it was just a gamblers heaven, especially since the point of these races were for gambling!

Looking away from the crowd Hijikata spared a glance towards his Shinsengumi members—a dark aura surrounding the lot. It wasn’t like any of them asked to be here on their day off, taking part in a stupid bicycle race, it was idiotic and torturous.

And the man who forced them together was now present, an irritating smile on etched onto the tan skin. “Come on guys! This is going to go down in history!” Kondou stood in front, jumping around like a blundering idiot. His white helmet fastened on to match his black n’ white uniform. “This is going to be fun, especially when we see the girl- I mean crush the other team!”

“Gorilla, you only agreed to this because of that flat chested girl.”

“HER CHEST ISN’T FLAT! IT’S PERFECTLY- OW! WHO ARE YOU HITTING!?”

Hijikata watched Kondou go back and forth with Sougo, sighing at the fact that they were here for such a pathetic reason.

All because Kondou wanted to catch Otae chick in bicycle shorts. He even got on hands and knees begging them to come on Sunday—and maybe he gave Hijikata an unlimited supply of Kewpie* but that wasn’t the point.

 Kondou must’ve promised everyone something because no member from the Shinsengumi was missing; well, some like Yamazaki, Sasaki, or Kamiyama were here by force or free will.

Another shitty thing was the heat. It was one of Edo’s hottest days today and being put into elastic clothing that stuck to every curve and crevice of one’s body was horrible. Nothing and Hijikata meant nothing, (not even mayonnaise because it’d be all warm), could make this any better.

Or so he thought.

“Yo, are we going up against you guys?” His black eyes whipped up to the familiar voice, it was without a doubt, Sakata Gintoki.

Hijikata opened his mouth to speak, but once their eyes met, he closed it, biting down on his tongue that was now drawing blood. Sougo took his place to talk instead, “Danna, what are you doing here?”

“Huh? Whaddya mean? I’m here because of a Madao who was working for a bike instructor and that team so happened to be performing today, but instead of being here they are stuck in America. I guess the instructor asked Madao to come up with a team.”

“But why does that involve you?”

Gintoki ran a hand through his unruly hair, “Madao said if we help him form a team, we will get half the pay, granted we win.”

“What about Otae? Is she on your team? Right? She said she was!?” Kondou spoke with perverse excitement, fingers wiggling.

“About that… she meant to tell you Shinpachi is going to be participating. Girls can’t join. Oh, and she said you have a moose knuckle*” With that, he turned away, and fuck if the sight didn’t make Hijikata’s jaw drop.

Disregarding Kondou’s pleas for help, (Sougo was personally beating him), Hijikata got an eye full of Gintoki’s perk ass. Suddenly, he was very thankful for the tight spandex.

Gintoki was wearing similar colors to Hijikata minus red stripes that went down shirt and shorts. Yes, fucking spandex shorts. Unlike his tights Gintoki’s bottoms were cut short a few good inches above the knee, revealing pale legs literally the color of mayonnaise. Not only that but the front of Gintoki’s shorts around the waist and pelvic was black before cutting into a red/white design that accentuated his ass.

The perfect, godly, round, ass. Suddenly Hijikata was feeling a little tight in his lower region.

But it didn’t stop there no not at all. He could faintly see Gintoki’s nipples through the blacktop, Gintoki was sensitive there, so the fabric probably irritated the buds. Just that thought alone had Hijikata toppling over.

He stared down between his legs and at the black seat, face turning five different shades of red because of two things: one, was the growing bulge in his groin; and two, the thought of Gintoki riding him in those tight clothes, sweat dripping down his pale body that would be flushed red from heat and love bites.

Before Hijikata could second-guess himself, he put his feet where the pedals were and road the short distance to Gintoki. That got the man’s attention, but Hijikata was quick to grab him by the shirt and pull them till his mouth pressed right against a covered ear. “If my team wins this race you ass, and I mean it literally, is mine.”

A predatorial growl left Hijikata as he pushed the male back, black eyes staring into a confused pool of red. Hijikata wasn’t sure what it was, maybe the sun beating down on him, maybe the crowd, maybe that round ass, all he knew was one thing—he was winning this race.

 _“Who’s ready for the rookie racers!? This is a small… before the actual… place your bets… riders are you ready to ride your bicycles!?”_ Hijikata wanted something riding him that stared with a G and ended with an I, “ _On you marks. Get set, GO!”_

 

 

Tired. That’s the first feeling Hijikata felt when he walked into the prepared locker room, legs giving out like jelly. How in the world did people do this on a daily? However, everyone though tired, was in an incredibly good mood. Shinsengumi’s had won.

It was a surprisingly easy defeat given Gintoki’s team consisted of him, Shinpachi, an old homeless guy, a giant Amanto that couldn’t even ride a bike, and other randoms. The only real threat was Gintoki himself which was surprising, taking off with speed. His beautiful legs almost distracted Hijikata but given his goal was a lot more than Gintoki’s legs he had stayed focused until the end.

Actually, there was no reason any of them continued to compete in the race, that’s what Sougo said at least. Since Kondou now had no idea for them all here they could’ve all left, but Hijikata had to come up with a brand-new scheme, so everyone stayed, it resulted in no mayonnaise or smoking for a whole month—Hijikata did that for a piece of Gintoki’s ass.

And by all means, was he going to get it!

Well, that was easier said than done not that he was face to face with Gintoki in a bathroom stall. How they ended up in this situation—to be frank, Hijikata went out to search for Gintoki and saw him turn into the bathroom, followed him in, then barged into his stall. Maybe not the smoothest way he’d asked for sex.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m standing in your stall.”

“Not you bastard, I meant what is your HAND DOING ON MY ASS?!”

“Oh, that. I want to stick my hot dog right into your fat bot-,” A sweaty palm clasped itself right of Hijikata’s mouth.

Gintoki couldn’t believe his ears. OR eyes. This wasn’t the first time Hijikata, and he has had sex, wasn’t the first they’d done it in public either—but Jesus he’d never seen Hijikata this desperate. In fact, it was usually Gintoki having to call the other out for some drinks or a quick trip at some sleazy hotel. Whether it was from the heat or Hijikata’s excitement from winning—whatever it was, minus being embarrassed, Gintoki was going to use to his fullest.

“You are a real pervert Mr. Officer, getting all hot and bothered in public—let alone a bathroom stall. And you call **me** the perverted one.” Letting his hand fall Gintoki sat down on the toilet seat, suppressing a wince. His butt was sore from the race. “You want a little quickie or something? Can’t I just suck you off? Then you suck me off because I hate…”

It would be a lie to say Hijikata wasn’t zoning off as soon as Gintoki said ‘Mr. Officer.’ That name right there was almost enough for Hijikata to burst through his spandex. “I want you to ride me.”

“Huh?”

“I want you to get on top of me and slowly sit down on my-.”

“PLEASE STOP TALKING! STOP SAYING EVERYTHING OUT LOUD! YOUR NEVER LIKE THIS!” Gintoki pressed his palms into Hijikata’s chest, looking up at him before blushing. Hijikata was sporting a desperate face; sweat dripping down his forehead, eyes wide, bottom lip tucked between teeth.

Gintoki let out a groan, standing up, “Not here at least, your back will hurt and so will mine. Plus, I don’t have any condoms… and someone could walk in-.”

“No, I can’t wait I want to fuck you right here right now and cum inside you and then make you put the spandex-.”

“DID YOU GET HIT IN THE HEAD WHILE RIDING THE BIKE!? WHERE DID HIJIKATA GO?! YOU’VE BEEN SWITCHED WITH A PERVERT!”

“Then we can go back to my place, and I’ll do it all over again until you can’t walk-.”

“IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD, I’LL ACTUALLY PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!” Gintoki was shaking with embarrassment, standing up close in hopes Hijikata would snap out back to reality but what actually happened was far from that.

Now pressed against the door Gintoki was startled and trapped. Hijikata had flipped their positions, wasting no time to slide a warm tongue against pale skin. He dragged it along slowly, licking up the fallen sweat as if it were water. His left hand went behind Gintoki, dancing over his lover back before grabbing a handful of round flesh, kneading it between his fingers. That drew out a low groan from the white head.

“I- I’m telling you… not here,” Gintoki said as believable as he could—which proved difficult due to Hijikata sucking at his neck, no doubt forming bruises. Continuing his attack Hijikata’s free hand slid up over the elastic shirt; feeling the tight muscles contract. Soon the fingers found its target—tweaking at a hardening bud. “H-Hijikata!”

Said male took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the gaping mouth; lips clashing, teeth touching, and hands fondling.

Moans started to spill between their lips with increased volume from Gintoki, who after failed attempts, gave up the futile protest. Hijikata ate them up like a feral animal, both palms spreading and kneading Gintoki’s cheeks with a firm grip. It felt so good between his fingers. From the sweat-drenched fabric to the beautiful soft and smooth flesh, it was better than anything he had imagined.

Pulling away their lips stayed connected by a string of saliva, eyes locking with equal lust, though Gintoki was better at masking it.

“Ca-Can you hurry up and fuck me so we ca-can get outta here,” Gintoki leaned forward, so his head rested on Hijikata’s shoulder, softly rutting against his thigh. It was tight as is in the shorts, but now with a growing erection the tension was becoming unbearable. “Skip the foreplay shit and get on with it!”

On other days Hijikata would’ve just chuckled and continued teasing Gintoki until he was a pool of cum and whimpers—but this wasn’t other days. He needed to be inside Gintoki. Immediately.

Backing up Hijikata pulled his own spanks down along with his underwear in one quick swoop; penis smacking back against his stomach. Sitting down on the toilet he ushered Gintoki over, staring straight at the twitching confined cock. Hijikata sort of kind of wanted to suck him off while fingering him—but that could wait for later.

“Strip.”

“Why do I-.”

“Strip, now,” Hijikata’s voice dropped down a few octaves, tone stern in the way he does dealing with a criminal. Gintoki found he liked it—a lot, “Actually, just take your top off and pull your bottoms down a just below your ass.” His voice had Gintoki just about seeing stars, trembling fingers working to pull off the shirt.

Gintoki tossed it aside, quickly yet teasingly rolling down the bottoms along with his underwear. He made sure to keep steady eye contact with Hijikata, relishing the look he was endowed. As if he were prey. Cock now free and proud Gintoki resisted the urge to wrap his fingers around the leaky length; the two of them had a little game, Gintoki wouldn’t cum or touch himself until Hijikata said so (of course only when they were having sex. Like hell Gintoki would hold off cumming for weeks).

“Turn around and stretch yourself open.” A startled gasp left Gintoki, cock twitching. Hijikata was already palming himself, bearing teeth. “And then when your nice and stretched out I want you to straddle me like that bike, and ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I split it up was um I'm tired kssksk and don't like rushing important scenes (cough smut cough) so part 2 will literally be written like tomorrow if not the day after hehe! Plus it keeps ya'll waiting!! Anyways enjoy<3 I'll be updating my other story soon for those waiting (busy with holidays and that one takes a LOT longer!!) 
> 
> Kewpie - popular Japanese Mayo


	12. I NEED HELP (not a chapter)

 

So, like let me first say I tried typing this but accidentally clicked on a Bookmarked Anime List from gogoanime so now I'm stuck retyping it all--luckily, I didn't get far. Any way’s back to the point at hand. Uh. MY HEAD IS FAT ( **not literally but figuratively** ). What I mean is I have far too many ideas and it's difficult knowing where I want to start with them. I think I've cut/rewrote a few one-shots at this point because I don't know if I want to put that out, as of now of course.

 

That is where you guys, my readers, come into play. I would like to give a few of the ideas I'm currently 'formulating' if you will.

 

First - HijikataxGin

            In this Hijikata drugs Gintoki while they are out drinking—he then takes him back to his home and proceeds to well… ( **non-con** ). I know, _what the fuck_ is probably what your thinking because me too but anyways. I need help on the point of view; should it be from Hijikata’s viewpoint or Gintoki’s? You guys know I don’t do first person **(I get uncomfortable writing ‘I’ or ‘me’ idk why** ) so it’ll still be third person omniscient leaning towards limited. If it gets chosen to be Gintoki it’ll be told sort of like he’s also watching what’s happening aka he can’t actually move or speak. Just feel and occasionally see (he’s drugged. Remember that.) And if it were Hijikata’s view point it’d obviously be his actions and reaction to Gintoki’s immobile actions etc. It’s up to you guys which one you’d prefer just to know it isn’t a happy fic and I don’t write non-con often or romanticize it SKDKS. HIJIKATA ISN’T GOING TO BE VIOLENT BUT uh non-con is still- non-con yk… anyways! Moving on.

Two – Virus guy from Gintama second moviexGin

            If you guys know who I mean, then you know who I mean. I don’t want to spoil it for those of you who haven’t seen the second movie just yet… but like—it’s technically the antagonist for the movie who curses Gintoki with a plague. That is as far as I’ll go because I’m not sure who has or hasn’t watched it yet, anyways my plot has almost nothing ( **small spoilers** ) to do with the actual movie so you can breathe easy. In this case, the bad guy goes back in time himself and kidnaps Gintoki’s future self ( **so he goes to the future takes Gintoki then goes back to the past—a LOT I know.** ) Anyways he locks Gintoki up for months and months, practically breaking him down bit by bit, but we all know Gintoki doesn’t give up a fight but being tortured and assaulted a day in and day out along with mental abuse—anyone is bound to snap. Anyways that’s just the general plot so tell me if you’d like something like that!

 

Three – HijikataxGin

            This plot is inspired by an ongoing NeganxRick Grimes (walking dead) fic that I’m reading and it’s actually in my bookmarked so check it out!! Anyways its going to be set in modern Tokyo ( **or maybe even in America because I’m not sure hitchhikers are that popular in Japan** ). Well anyways, the overall concept is similar to the NeganxRick fic but the characters, their attitudes, and plot are different so that’s why I’m calling it inspiration and want to credit the author—now back to the plot. Hijikata is a Hitchhiker that Gintoki decides to pick up on a cold Wednesday afternoon ( **location still unknown** ) and everything’s well, or so Gintoki thinks. Hijikata isn’t just a smart mouth, cigarette smoking homeless hottie—he’s that and a bunch of fucked up fuckery. Or in other words, Hijikata is a psychopath killer ex-cop who gets PTSD over Gintoki’s ( **obnoxiously** ) loud mouth. Lots of abuse. Kidnap. Assault. Non-con. BDSM themes. Think on the lines of Killing Stalking ( **a webtoon that isn’t for the innocent so be warned if you look it up…** ) but not with dumbass Yoonbum and a not so annoying/melodramatic Sungwoo. ( **just so you know this will be a series… like chapters, not a oneshot!** )

 

Four – AllxGin

            Aka all the boys get a little gang bang on our fellow Gintoki ( **consensually might I add** ). Okay, maybe not consensual consensual knowing Gintoki but you get what I mean right? Like he’s okay with it but he’s gunna talk a bunch of shit and say a bunch of shit because he’s like that but it’s consensual. Comment some favs you’d like in this one ( **to be sticking it up Gintoki ofc** ) and what scenario it should take place in. Aka a festival, hot spring, night out, ski trip ( **remember that one with the Shogun and they had to share body heat?** )

 

Five – Not Gintama Universe

            This is for other separate fics I want to write and wont take place in this story or oneshot collection. What I mean is I want some other anime suggestions. I have LexixEren from Snk. LightxL from Deathnote. And a whole lot more but I want to know some of your guys favorites ( **hopefully I’ve seen the anime and if not, I’ll give it a try! Keep in mind I’ve seen a lot of anime but I’m also super freaking picky skgskfdg I prefer action/comedy/Shonen/horror and hate harems** ) anyways!! Get to commenting uwu!! Also there's GriffithxGuts but if I write that—lord knows it won't be cute… Griffith a whole psycho fake friend.

 

 

Anyways everyone pls comment it would help me a lot. Also about the other Gintoki story the teacher one. I'm going to sadly drop it because it just isn't doing it for me. The plot the flow it's all just kind of muddy in my eyes? If that makes sense... keep in mind prompt number 3 will most likely take its place. SORRY BOUT THAT LOVE U GUYS XX 


	13. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this slsksk tbh I wasn't sure how I wanted to write this and I think I focused more on Gintoki's emotions then I did uh 'sex' so sorry for the disappoint if there was DSFGNHERTWFSDBGNTDHr BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY

The first time it had happened. Gintoki woke up with a throbbing headache and dried cum between his legs. He couldn’t remember anything, but as he moved to stand up from his futon, he was hit with a stabbing pain concentrated at the small of his back.

Yes, the first time it happened Gintoki didn’t tell anyone—lips pulled into a thin line, body shaking with each step to the bathroom; he threw up. For a full hour, he spilled last night’s contents into the porcelain bowl. It took a good minute before Gintoki could scramble to his feet—legs weak like a fawn.

And when he finally escaped under scolding water, head pressed against the wall, eyes shut, the situation set in ** _. I just drank to much,_** he said, **nothing happened** _._ That was hard to believe when he had to clean semi-dry semen from between his cheeks.

 

Time passed before it happened once more—Gintoki even forgetting the incident. He wasn’t going to let that little situation stop him from doing what he always does, aka go out and drink. It was hard remembering what happened this time; also, memories wiped away like a mere smudge.

But this time around Gintoki felt the hands, felt the hot breath against his ears, lips, neck. Felt the slimy tongue drag slowly over his neck. Gintoki had tried to scream, yell, fight against the person but he couldn’t move.

Not a finger.

Not an eyebrow.

Even breathing felt fuzzy and difficult; mind floating far away only to be drawn back by the culprits disgustingly tender caresses. **Fuck off! Fuck off!** Gintoki wanted to say, but all he could let out was small pants—moans.

It was disgusting.

Why was this happening?

He had just been out drinking with the guys—nobody had touched his drinks. Briefly, a memory of coming back from the bathroom and seeing a figure hovered over his drink flashed through Gintoki’s mind—then everything went black.

The next morning, he woke with dried cum between his legs and hickeys all over his abdomen.

 

The third time it happened Gintoki was even more alert—he gathered his usual group: Kondou, Sougo, Madao, Hijikata and went out for drinks. He took precaution in going to the bathroom earlier, he watched his drinks, eyed them every so often.  Everything was looking okay—right?

So why were two fingers spreading him open at a mockingly slow speed? Why did he feel it after all the other times?

If this was going to happen, he didn’t want to feel anything. He just wanted it to stop—no he wanted to move. He tried to kick the fucker right in the head, but all he could do was stare straight ahead with his eyes closed.

One hand pumping his penis to life while another fingered at a place no person had ever touched before—or well, besides this stranger. That time Gintoki couldn’t take it. Couldn’t take hearing himself gasp, wither a little and moan. He wanted it to stop. **P-Please,** he begged.

But the movements didn’t stop because he was unable to speak… but Gintoki had a feeling they would’ve stopped either way.

 

_____Present Time_____

Gintoki laid—or was laid down against the familiar futon, his futon. The person he presumed was above him wasted no time; dipping down to nip at his neck.

Their hands were calloused, rubbing over his exposed chest before circling a nipple; Gintoki repressed a moan, he knew what was coming.

Lips pressed against his, trying to pull his jaw down but Gintoki wasn’t going to have that—not this time. He’d been cautious of his drinks, throwing most over his shoulder or sliding it with someone else's. Doing a little mix and match.

He couldn’t move much, but it was far less than usual. Today, he thought with a growl, _I’m going to startle this bast-.”_

“Yoro…zuya-san? Are you awake?”

And fuck if Gintoki didn’t shrink in on himself and nearly pass out—that voice was familiar. Way too familiar.

It was Hijikata’s.

“You aren’t awake, right? You were acting a bit squeamish earlier… you know? At the bar…” Through his speaking, Hijikata started to roll his fingers over Gintoki’s nipples again, “Are you really awake? Fuck… usually, you’d be moaning these cute little noises…”

Gintoki kept his jaw tight, still not processing what was happening. Why Hijikata was above him saying such things. The Hijikata who works as an officer, protects people, a mega-tight wad fucking goody-two-shoes.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do this to you… while you are awake might’ve felt better, but you’d never let me…” A moan finally fell from Gintoki as Hijikata’s rough hand gave a small jerk to his flaccid penis. His toes curled, arousal building up in such a sickening manner. Gintoki tried to fight it—think of something that’d make him go soft but Hijikata’s precise movements had him involuntarily bucking up into the fist.

A chuckle unlike the voice Gintoki is used to hearing left Hijikata, it was low—smooth like gravel. “Feel good? If it feels good then just wake up already, there isn’t a point in pretending.”

“Fuck you,” Gintoki opened his eyes slowly, the words falling out before he could stop himself. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?”

“Calm down Yorozuya-san,” He spit a wad of saliva into his palm before returning it to Gintoki’s erect length. “You’re obviously… enjoying this as much as I am.”

“That… fuck… that’s natural… you piece of shit- do you think this is fun- ah!” 

“No, I don’t think this is funny, in fact, I hate that I’m doing this too…”

“THEN STOP!”

“SHUT UP!” The two stared at one another, Hijikata’s lips pulling into a tight line. Gintoki tried to form a fist, but his fingers only bent before freezing in place—useless. “I… I’m going to… fuck you.”

“NO, YOU AREN’T-.”

“SHUT UP!” Hijikata slammed a hand over Gintoki’s mouth and nose so hard he couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t until Gintoki felt another hand slide between his now flaccid penis, over the tip then down the backside, going lower and lower until stopping right at his balls did fear set in.

The other times he could brush it off—he was drugged, unconscious. It was humiliating, yeah but at least he wasn’t awake for whatever happened. But now he was, now he was awake to feel a finger slide over his perineum—lower and lower.

He started to panic in the form of small tremors, pupils dilating. “Forgive me, please, fuck,” Hijikata whispered against his ear, voice breathy and gentle unlike before. The Shinsengumi left light kisses on Gintoki’s shoulder—mistaking Gintoki’s shaking due to pleasure. “It’ll feel good… I promise.”

 _I don’t want this,_ tears blurred Gintoki’s vision, breathing coming out in quick, hyperventilating puffs. _Not me. Why me? Me? A sadist, an alpha male, why me? Why me?_ He must’ve been shaking hard for Hijikata’s probing finger stopped at the tight ring of muscle.

Their eyes met, “Are you not enjoying this?” Hijikata’s hand tightened on his face, as if he already knew the answer but didn’t want to hear it, “I’ll go nice… and slow.”

Pulling his hand back from Gintoki’s anus Hijikata wrapped the fingers around his cock instead, bringing it back to life as if he wanted Gintoki also to enjoy this—how comical. As much as Gintoki would like to stay flaccid a penis was a penis, and when a slick, slightly rough hand started to pump at his shaft, it reacted, springing to life with ease.

His body was so relaxed on the outside Hijikata had so much freedom to explore the toned body; leaning down he sucked at a nipple, rolling it between his tongue in a way that drew a muffled moan from Gintoki. He started to pump faster at Gintoki’s shaft—feeling pre-cum coat his thumb when he pressed into the slit.

Hijikata’s own arousal was starting to flare up, how could it not when Gintoki was finally staring at him with those big red eyes. Creamy white body all flushed from abuse, thighs trembling and penis erect. Gintoki was usually flaccid because of the drug, but his body was awake enough to feel stimulated.

“Phee-.”

“What?”

“Pheesa-“

Gintoki took in a deep gulp of air when his airway was finally cleared; he let out a noise keen to a whine when a finger started to press against his anus. “Please stop, please Hijikata. Please I- I won’t be mad… really, I won’t tell anyone, we can go back to- ah… ahh… please Hijikata… please… you don’t w-wanna… with me…” The intrusion of fingers passing through his complaint hole made it hard to speak—to think. The words were getting all jumbled, his voice letting out pitiful noises of _pleasure_. His body was enjoying this; was used to the fingers sliding deep inside him, welcoming them even with clenches.

His cock was still erect, bobbing with each thrust and leaking with each twist of Hijikata’s fingers. Unable to move Gintoki could only take and take and take—like a prostitute.

“You know the drug I used on you… it’s an illegal drug one of the criminals brought over… don’t worry it isn’t life-threatening. Usually it just paralysis the consumer from the waist down but I’ve been giving you pretty hefty doses along with drinking.” Hijikata paused, hooked his fingers right into Gintokis prostate, and continued, “The first time I did it was last year? Don’t look at me like that… I didn’t fuck you or anything.”

Giving his fingers one more thrust Hijikata withdrew them; he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down enough to free his proudly erect cock from the boxers. Gintoki jerked away or at least attempted to when he saw the monstrous thing.

I mean it wasn’t humongous, they were both about the same but knowing that was about to put inside him made him feel nauseous. “Stop.”

“The first time I just sucked you off, but you wouldn’t get it up.”

“Stop, stop…”

“You must be shocked right? Probably didn’t realize I was doing this for so long… I got a little lazy… with it… leaving cum inside you.”

“S-Stop… stop it… get away… please…” Gintoki’s eyes were so wide they were about to pop from the sockets. He couldn’t breathe again, body trembling all over to the point it was painful.

“Don’t get soft on me… I want you to enjoy this. Gintoki, I’ve been wanting this for so long. Every time we joked around, and you’d say some cocky shit, and we’d go back and forth. The way you handle women with that smooth smile and natural charm, it turns me on, I just wanna break you down. You know? Dig my teeth into you a little, fuck you until your incoherent. I’m not a sadist… I think…” Hijikata was panting; giving himself a few jerks before lining the head of his penis to Gintoki’s fluttering hole.

“STOP YOU MAYONNAISE BASTARD! WHEN THIS IS OVER YOU KNOW I’LL BEAT-.”

“I know… but before you do that what makes you think you’ll be able to walk? I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t even move… not that you can now but….” Hijikata’s voice was sinister—out of character, this wasn’t him. This wasn’t the man Gintoki knew. This was someone desperate, vile, pitiful almost. “You’re getting soft… don’t worry Yorozuya-san this won’t be the last time, I’ll keep filling you up until you become addicted.”

With that he pushed in, unrelenting.

The air escaped Gintoki’s lungs, back arching slightly off the futon as he was spread wide. It burned—badly. Hijikata had barely used lube and knew that Gintoki was semi-mobile he felt all of it.

“STOP! GET OUT!” Hijikata seemed to take that as an ‘okay’ and pushed in deeper until his balls slapped against Gintoki’s thighs. Wasting no time, he pulled out of the dry tightness, setting up a steady pace.

Gintoki not even realizing he was able to do it clawed on the wood floor—eyes rolling back. “Don’t faint on me, Yorozuya-san… ah, Gintoki your so tight.”

Throw up. That is what Gintoki wanted to do as his legs were hoisted over Hijikata’s shoulders. Each thrust sent a stabbing pain through his body—penis soft, but Hijikata didn’t seem to notice or care now if Gintoki was enjoying it. His thrust sped up, hips slapping against skin over and over.

“Shin…pa…chi” Gintoki’s head fell to the side, he could move, but all the strength was gone. His arms, legs, brain felt like jelly. He stared at the door but knew nobody was coming, nobody but Hijikata.

And part of Gintoki was thankful for that. If Shinpachi or Kagura saw him spread out like this while Hijikata pounded into him—Gintoki wasn’t sure what he’d do.

Wasn’t sure he could ever look them in the eyes. He was crying. Before he could even realize it, tears were down his face, falling in time with the thrusts.

Even when Hijikata found his prostate and drew whimpers from Gintoki, he remained soft, tears soaking into the crook of his neck.

 _Why wouldn’t he cum already? Why is he taking so long?_ Balling his hand into a fist, Gintoki looked back at Hijikata in a pitiful attempt to show confidence.

“Does it hurt? Shit, sorry, next time I’ll go slower okay? I just got carried away.” With those words, Gintoki’s resolve crumbled. His face turned into stone, eyes glossing over, lips parting only to exhale and inhale air.

All the while Hijikata was thrusting harder, fingers digging into Gintoki’s thighs, pulling at his pubic hair. His mouth was leaving wet marks along the body like a trail.

“C-Cumming…”

“No…”

“Ah!” Hijikata gave a mighty thrust deep inside, seed painting Gintoki’s insides. He gave shallow pushes, riding out his orgasm. Gintoki was so far gone he didn’t register the sticky substances spilling out of his hole.

Minutes passed before Hijikata finally pulled out all the way, that did cause Gintoki to shudder—hole gaping.

Finally, Gintoki’s sigh of relief was put on hold when he was flipped over harshly, stomach down.

“Come on Gintoki you didn’t think that’d be all I had; usually I go until day breaks.” It didn’t register in Gintoki’s hazed out mind—what was Hijikata getting at? “In other words, … I’m going just getting started.”

“N-No, why!?” Two fingers slid back into his abused hole, “NO! STOP! HIJIKATA YOU BASTARD!” Gintoki looked over his shoulder, lips pulled into a snarl. If looks could kill Hijikata would be dead ten times over.

“Look at all that cum, I filled you up so nice… how’s it feels? We are equals but right now your nothing more than my bitch--.” Hijikata blushed, “S-Sorry, I think I got carried away with my words… I don’t think of you like that actually.”

“YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!” Gintoki didn’t care if he was screaming, didn’t care who heard him at this point. He wanted this to stop.

He needed it to stop.

Hijikata was silent after that, moving Gintoki’s hips up, so he was face down ass up. “Stop Hijikata… I c-can’t feel my legs… please…” 

 The words fell on deaf ears as the room filled with obscene noises; how long it went on for Gintoki couldn’t tell—he’d passed out the moment Hijikata’s cock pressed flush to his hole once more.

But one thing was for sure.

This wasn’t the first, fifth, not even tenth time, and it certainly wasn’t the last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story I posted the first chapters for the prompt was Hijikata is a hitchhiker and already it got a bookmark and kudos I was super happy then my mind grew fat and I'm like "Have Hijikata be a crazy rich cop who's literally fucking crazy and picks up hitchhiker Gintoki and kidnaps him--also have Hijikata drive a BMW" 
> 
> So after spending hours writing that chapter and posting it--I deleted it :). The things I do to myself. So, in other words, Hijikata is no longer the hitchhiker but tbh I could post the one chapter I wrote onto this story if you guys would like cause it was really really good ( not to brag sksks ) but I spent a good amount of time on it.
> 
> SORRY FOR THE PERSON WHO BOOKMARKED IT LMFAO!


	14. Hitchhiker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like I said this is loosely inspired by the NeganxRick fic written by cronchevans ( check that shit out its so freaking good skksks even if you don't read/watch TWD, I stopped before Negan was even introduced, it's super good and tbh just imagine your own character sksks). 
> 
> This is a oneshot cause I decided to change Gintoki into an innocent (pft) hitchhiker while Hijikata is a psycho rich cop.

“Gin are you leaving again?”  Sliding on a pair of black boots Gintoki popped his head from behind the wall, looking into the living room. There sat a small red-headed girl, hair twirled into two high-buns. Her eyes were on the television, but she wasn’t really watching—waiting for a reply.

“Yea, the usual.”

“You said you wouldn’t go out this week… you promised.” He saw her cheeks puff out like a chipmunk, head down before turning to face him. Gintoki’s red made contact with blue eyes, “It’s almost the end of winter break, and I don’t know…”

“Kagura-.”

“Save it… can I at least go with you?”

Gintoki couldn’t help but sigh, turning away momentarily to pluck a pair of hanging keys, pointer finger slipping through the hoop. “I can’t have a snot-nosed kid with me while I travel.”

“WHY NOT!? YOU LET ME HELP WHEN IT’S A LOCAL CLIENT!”

“Kagura-.”

“Stop it! When you say my name like that, I know you’re going to say something stupid.”

Gintoki’s face twitched with annoyance, “If you know what I’m going to say then why do you always ask?” She was silent for a moment—blue eyes cast down; she obviously wanted to say something but didn’t; pink blush was dancing against her pale cheeks. Once again Gintoki let out a sigh, moving from the front door; his boots crunched against the wood with each step. He laid a large hand on top of her head, “Gunna miss me?”

“As if!”

“I’ll be back, you know that—in the meantime stay at Shinpachi’s house for the few days.”

“I can watch myself! I’m already twelve… I’ll be thirteen next month!”

“Yes, yes but you are the same person who almost burned the place down trying to make fried rice.”

“THAT’S DIFFERENT! I thought since the gas wasn’t working, I could use a lighter… and…” Her cheeks puffed out once more, bottom lip jutting out like a child. Because she was one, at least in Gintoki’s eyes.

“Stay at Shinpachi-.”

“No!”

“Kagura.”

“I’m not leaving this house!”

“I knew you’d be a little pain in the ass… I called Otae in advance; her and Shinpachi will stay over here while I’m gone. Sleep in my room if you’d like.” He was moving back to the front door, “I’m only going a few states over, you know what to do if anything happens while I’m gone, right?”

The small girl nodded, their unspoken rules being said: No answering the door unless you know who it is, no ordering food unless it's with someone else’s money, don’t eat any of Gintoki’s sweets, call if there is an emergency. The last one applied to the both of them cause god knows Gintoki’s forgotten his wallet and other essentials on multiple occasions.

“Oh, and tell Otose to bring up some rice if you get hungry at night. Don’t try to cook and don’t eat Otae’s cooking either—I’m not sure which one will end worse…” With that, he left, not looking back like usual. He was, of course, going to be home in a few days.

 

 

“Fuck,” Gintoki rolled down his window; pressing down on the gas pedal going 70 on a 55—there wasn’t anyone else on the road anyways. It had been two whole days since he left, and he was yet to reach his destination due to miscommunication. “Miscommunication my ass, that bastard clearly gave me the wrong address.” Gintoki had been driving for a good 48 hours straight, only stopping to piss or grab some snacks at a deserted gas station. He did take a power nap that was interrupted by a truck driver and their loud honking, well that was good cause his power nap was him still behind the wheel—on the road.

Kagura was quite pissed at him for being gone and know he was going to be gone give our take three more days? Something he still hasn’t told her—she would understand.

  Hopefully.

The road ahead was vacant, and it has been for at least 50 miles; he was headed up North after being told to go South—a waste of gas and time. His client was up in Wyoming, a state Gintoki had frankly never heard of nor cared to learn about; just wanting to get in and get out. But still he saw no sign of life, even the last gas station was a good 60 miles back and his GPS was all but working. “Stupid car,” he grumbled like an old man. Frankly, Gintoki was getting tired of dirt, tumbleweeds, rocks and fucking dirt. Especially when he had the windows down and dust filed inside.

Only two things could make things better: a hot chick, or an ice-cream bar; luckily, he had the latter on hand. Taking both hands off the wheel, he moved a few things around before grabbing a small plastic bag. Opening it quickly he slid the treat out, eyes darting to the road every now and then. A content sigh escaped when the pink delicacy slid between his lips, fingers turning up the radio as Ketsuno Crystel’s sweet voice came through; she was Gintoki’s favorite news anchor.

“Today’s weather will be a bit rainy so make sure you bring an umbrella if you go out to play! Be safe everyone… next up a series of… around…”

Just by her simple words, Gintoki’s mood did a one-eighty. He bit down on the ice-cream, taping one handled against the steering wheel. Sometimes he imagined Crystel herself sitting beside him on these mundane trips—call him crazy, but it helped.

Staring straight ahead Gintoki squinted as what appeared to be a silhouette slowly take shape on the right side, and as he got closer, he realized it was a hitchhiker. Their thumb pointed straight up, backpack thrown over one shoulder, and eyebrows knitted.  Gintoki slowed down considerably, drove past them before doing a U-turn, pulling up alongside the person. Now, he could get a better look at the man. Shoulder length black hair, thin red lips, probably pale skin though Gintoki couldn’t tell with all the dirty stains matted on their face, and black eyes.

He was kind of hot. Kind of not. But mostly kind of hot.

“Need a-,” Gintoki stopped, realizing the window was barely rolled down, he took a minute before it came about half-way, “Need a ride?”

“Yes.” His voice was like gravel; rough but not off-putting.

“Where too?”

“Nowhere.”

“Huh?”

“Nowhere,” The man shuffled back and forth seemingly nervous, but their eyes remained locked on Gintoki. “I have nowhere to go… I am homeless.” They didn’t sound ashamed to say it, as if it were normal—hell in this day and age it was pretty normal.

“Well… I could give you a ride at least to the nearest town… don’t got much cash on me so uh-.” Call him rude, but Gintoki didn’t enjoy spending money on others, had enough of that with Kagura.

“That’s fine.”

With that Gintoki nodded, leaning over to pop open the passenger door. A drop of ice-cream plopped onto the polyester seat. “Oh crap,” Gintoki swiped his thumb over the wet spot, licking it off with the flick of his tongue. “Sorry bout that, shouldn’t stain your pants or anything.”

Not replying the stranger got inside, shutting the door a little harder then Gintoki expected. Gintoki spared a single glance their way before putting the car in gear, back on the open road. He heard some shuffling and noted that they’d put their tattered backpack securely on their lap.

As if Gintoki was going to lean over and snatch it up, but hey Gintoki wasn’t offended; homeless people were territorial of their things.

Minutes passed as a heavy silence suffocated Gintoki, fingers curling over the foam steering wheel. What was there to say? Gintoki wasn’t really one on small talk, and it seemed Mr. Quiet guy had no intentions of speaking either. Finally, though, a thought bubbled up, “Do you know uh—have you ever been to Wyoming?”

Seconds passed before he got a short, curt, “No.” Well fuck, now they were back in silence. Not for long as it was followed with, “Mind if I smoke?”

“Go ahead,” Gintoki used to be in the military—front lines to be exact. If you weren’t smoking or drinking you were probably fucked up to start; Gintoki did the latter because cigarettes smelled like shit. Alcohol didn’t.

Eyes seemingly drawn to the man he watched as the metal struck flint, sparks spurting into a flame. That lighter looked pretty damn expensive. But Gintoki didn’t question it—turning back towards the road.

“Name?”

“Huh?”

“What is your name.”

Gintoki opened his mouth before shutting it, coughing at the sudden inhale of smoke. He rolled the windows down on both sides, eyes straight forward. “Gintoki… Sakata Gintoki, how bout-.”

“Got any kids?”

This time Gintoki stayed quiet, pressing on the gas pedal. He felt eyes boring into him—hell any other time he’d be flattered to be stared at like a piece of meat but now wasn’t one of them. “Sort of.”

“What’s that mean?”

He sure was talkative now, “That means what it means.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I’m- I’m watching over a friend’s kid while they go explore space or some shit. Astronaut shit. A little girl just showed up at my door with a suitcase, bag of chips, and a letter.” A small laugh left him at the memory; Kagura standing outside at seven years old, she was little, but her eyes were old like they’d seen things. If she didn’t have snot dripping down her nose and tears cornering her eyes, Gintoki wouldn’t have given her a second glance.

Gintoki was startled from his thoughts when a hand fell on his thigh; a light, affectionate yet unwelcome pat following. Gintoki with hostility.

“How old is she?”

For a long while Gintoki didn’t reply; in fact, he was still reeling over the man’s actions, maybe it was a hobo thing.

He could go with that. If it didn’t happen again.

“Mr. Sakata?”

“Huh?”

“How old is the girl? You sure you should be driving? You seem a little… distracted.”

Why was he being interrogated in his own car? “She’s about to be thirteen.”

“So, twelve.”

“… yeah, twelve.” Hijikata was already lighting another cigarette, maybe that’s why their voice was so fucking gruff, “You going to tell me your name?”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-five… what is your name?”

They seemed satisfied, finally answering, “Toshirou Hijikata.”

“Hijikata,” Gintoki let the name roll over his tongue, it wasn’t an absurd name, given they were both Japanese, but it oddly suited him.

Very fitting.

“Why are you driving all the way out here? Your license plate says California.”

Gintoki went stiff, unsure of when and how he saw that. “Work.”

“What kind of work?”

“Just some odd jobs,” He said slowly, “Why?”

“No reason, just wondering.” Hijikata flicked the end of his cigarette out the window, eyes never leaving Gintoki. “So, who do you work for? A company?”

“Self-employed,” Gintoki could only hope Hijikata wouldn’t continue asking questions. Maybe it was a jinx for wanting some small talk.

At that Hijikata seemed to brighten up, hand once again patting Gintoki’s thigh, “I’m a retired cop.”

Shrugging the hand off once more Gintoki let out a small breath, “Can you keep your hands to yourself.” Damn, he felt like a flustered girl saying that at a bar.

“You know as a cop I often question people a lot… just happens, so you out here on your own right?”

He was ignored. “Yeah…” Gintoki scratched at his white hair—lips pressing into a tight line. Now get this, Gintoki was an incredibly open man. Sexually, verbally, whatever it be he usually had no shame in doing or speaking. That’s how he was. But it came down to the fact that this was a stranger; a stranger Gintoki didn’t exactly seek out—okay maybe he did, but now he was regretting that.

“So, you're headed to Wyoming, right?”

“Yeahhhhh.”

“How long?”

“Don’t know, few days.”

“Who are you meeting-.”

“You sure like to ask questions; why don’t ya lit up another cigarette and pipe down.” He really hadn’t meant to snap but Jesus it was like playing twenty questions with this guy.

When Gintoki got no reply, he spared a glance their way, feeling a bit bad. That dried up when their eyes made contact—it was brief, but Gintoki was sure he’d seen it, such a cold almost angry look.

But just like that, a half smile spread on Hijikata’s lips, “Eyes on the road Mr. Sakata, wouldn’t want to get into a crash,” a white stick slid between that nonchalant mouth, smoke filling the car before coiling out the cracked windows.

Gintoki, not one to stay quiet did as he was told, red eyes turning into small slits, foot pressing down on the gas. “When a town comes into view,” he thought, “I’m dropping his ass at the first building.” Going an 89 on a 55.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed ;^) spoiling everyone smh


	15. A Deal's a Deal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so crummy :(

It all started with a stupid ass bet. A bet that Gintoki was sure he’d win—so he made a silly offer in case he lost. He didn’t think he’d lose. And he surely didn’t think both men were going to take his word for it.

Well, I guess he was reaping was he sowed.

 

“Put the glass down,” the sound of feet shuffling echoed on down the hallway, “Gintoki.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s what I’m- we are planning.”

“I take it back—I take it back… I was joking-.”

“It’s too late for that,” Red eyes flicked towards a purple pair—of course, that short bastard had something to say. Their face was flat as if pondering something, eyes dancing over Gintoki’s frame before turning into slits; they had a pretty annoying smile on their face that Gintoki was finding hard not to punch. “A deal is a deal.”

“I said I don’t want too… I take it back…”

“No, take backs.”

“Grow up stupid—don’t you have a job to do, why are you even here you stinky Shinsengumi.”

“Yea why are you here?” “YOU GET OUT ALSO!” Gintoki’s fist collided with the wood table, liquid splashing from his glass. 

He really didn’t want to be here—no wait that wasn’t right. He didn’t want **them** here in his house.

This wasn’t going to end well, he could tell just by the ominous atmosphere building up. If the two doofuses weren’t leaving, Gintoki was!

Gintoki stood up, face scrunched in disgust. There sat in front of him were two of his least favorite people. One is his former comrade and now enemy Takasugi, and the other being a mayonnaise loving freak Hijikata who frankly had no business being here.

Neither of them did.

This shouldn’t even be happening.

And the current situation wasn’t looking bright for Gintoki—especially when he put himself in the position. All because of a damn bet.

“Get out of my house before the kids come back—I don’t need Kagura-chan seeing something ugly.”

“She has to see you every day,” Hijikata commented childishly, per character.

“I don’t mind if they listen in… I like an audience when I’m devouring my meal you know? Maybe they can even come in and watch as I spread you-.”

Gintoki held up a hand in Takasugi’s direction, his white bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. “No… listens I know I said if I lost I- no… I can’t do this. Everything you just said makes me want to beat the shit outta you.”

Takasugi just let out a low whistle, “You said it yourself.”

“Fuck off I didn’t mean it literally.”

“I have it recorded, ”Hijikata moved around on the small cushion he was sitting on before pulling out a small rectangular object. It was an audio recorder—if Gintoki had superpowers, he would laser beam that thing into a billion pieces.

“You’re joking,”

“No.”

“Are you serious?”

“Want me to press play?”

“Fuck you.”

“Planning that, so can we get to it?” Takasugi chimed in, eyeballing all over Gintoki’s frame.

Said white hair male just clapped his hands, mouth falling open before he closed it—he turned on his heel, making a quick b-line towards the door. “I’ve got some work to do actually! A client!”

Right, when his hand gripped the doorknob, two large palms pressed on either side of his shoulder. He didn’t have to turn to know who’s hand each belonged too—but he did. When Gintoki turned his head left to right, the culprits stared him dead in the eyes.

Hijikata with an unruly look of determination, laced with a tint of humor, annoying bastard. And Takasugi—which Gintoki felt a bit better having to look down at, was beaming with evil energy. A smile pulled up to the crescent-shaped eyes.

God his face was punch able.

**Two very long… painful hours later**

Gintoki sat in the middle of HIS room; his legs folded under his bottom, hands square on his lap. There was a deep flush of pink starting from the tips of his ears and cascading down in an ombre to his exposed shoulders. His chest fell and rose—every so often a slight shudder interrupting the rhythmic breathing. Fuck.

“Hands to the side Yorozuya-san,” Gintoki gritted his teeth, slowly lifting sweaty palms before dropping them, “back near your feet, looks hotter that way.” Gintoki had to wonder how Hijikata knew that.

But was a bit busy trying not to snap.

And so Gintoki did just oblige to the command—slowly moving both palms against the wood floor until they were level with his feet. The red hue was deepening all the way to his navel.

Gintoki was now exposed to open air—milky white thighs clenching as seconds ticked by. He kept his eyes lowered more so out of humiliation, but Gintoki was sure both men were getting off to his submissive state—something neither of them saw often.

Not that Gintoki let them.

He really wanted to be anywhere but here.

Because here he was, butt ass naked in front of two grown men. What made Gintoki even more ticked was the visible blush that coated his skin. It took a lot to make Gintoki flustered—usually, it only happened when he was drunk. Or balls deep in someone—very rarely the other way around but he liked to experiment.

How he wished he could be drunk right now.

But he was sober. Too sober for comfort in fact; he could literally feel the gentle waft of air tussling pube hairs. They almost tried to make him shave it all off, but that was one thing Gintoki was not about to do.

Sucking in his bottom lip Gintoki tapped a finger against the wood floor; he wanted to cover himself. It wasn’t the first time either guy have seen him naked, but it was in a setting keen to a hot spring or at a sauna.

Not this. Anything but this.

The two weren’t even speaking, just staring in a way Gintoki didn’t want to acknowledge. He instead focused on a small strand of fabric that laid against the dark wood—finding it oddly captivating.

“You cleaned yourself out right?” Gintoki couldn’t answer, what kind of embarrassing ass question was that, “Answer Gintoki.”

“What do you fucking think you, stupid idiot, you literally watched me clean the shit out my ass like a pervert-.”

“Aren’t you supposed to answer with two words- mind telling me what they were?” Gintoki didn’t have to look up to tell it was Hijikata speaking now. Bastard’s voice was rough from his cigarette and mayonnaise diet.

He watched their feet, one in boots the other in sandals. Why they were wearing shoes in his house was beyond him.

“You gonna answer?” Takasugi drew out, toes wiggling.

“Yorozuya-san, you aren’t thinking of backing out of this again?” Hijikata said with a chuckle, nicotine smell filling the room.

“He must be scared.”

“That’s funny.”

“Who’d think White Yasha himself would be too embarrassed,” Gintoki could hear the snicker in Takasugi’s voice.

It was baiting him like a fish. One that Gintoki rightfully accepted, a grin spreading on his face.

“Shut up you bastard…”

“Wrong answer.”

Gintoki inhaled, “yes…sir…”

“What was that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Much better, was that too hard you cocksult.” Gintoki’s head whipped up, mouth falling open. His eye went wide, something forming no the tip of his tongue.

That wasn’t part of the deal.

Hijikata stood with one hand on his hip, the other palming over the front of his black jeans. Their eyes caught before Gintoki tore them away to look at Takasugi—the one who let that name fall from their lips.

“Got something to say?” He added, staring in that son-ova-bitch way.

Gintoki felt his heart pound against his chest, it kind of hurt. He wasn’t sure what this feeling was and didn’t quite welcome it. “No.”

“No what?” It was Hijikata again, he seemed to have a real hard on for the authority title.

“Sir.”

“Say it all together before you get punished.”

“Wow~ who know Mr. Officer was such a pervert-,” Gintoki closed his lip when Hijikata took a step forward. He let out a small sigh, “No, Sir.”

“I’m getting a little bored with this/ chit chat, why don’t you turn around on your knees and spread yourself open for us? W h o r e.” Takasugi sang out.

Biting back a string of curse words Gintoki turned around, putting pressure on his knees. It kind of hurt given he was peaking the age of thirty, but Gintoki didn’t think complaining was going to help his case.

He spread his thighs slowly and put the pad of his fingertips against each ass cheek. It wasn’t delicate and show worth one bit. Just rough and sloppy like everything else Gintoki did. What was the point of putting on a show for something this fucking humiliating?

His forehead pressed against the wood—at this point, Gintoki was debating knocking himself out, but his pride wouldn’t let him.

What would be even more embarrassing than this was having to hear both Hijikata and Takasugi bring this incident up to people and mock him for not being able to pull through? He’d show those two bastards.

Gintoki rocked on his knees a little before putting an arch in his back; the fingers currently spreading himself open pulled a little more. A gasp filled the room causing Gintoki too chuckle, “What? Did seeing another man's asshole get your pants all tight? You know what? You said you wanted to speed this up?” Gintoki licked his lips, unclasping one hand from around his round flesh.

“What are you doing? Keep your-.”

“Shut up and fucking watch,” Slowly Gintoki pressed a finger against his own hole, arching even more. It felt weird doing this, in broad daylight to add—when Gintoki did decide to get a bit bold it was usually under a ton of blankets and lubed up fingers.

One finger circled his entrance before he pressed on the already soft ring of muscle, glad he’d cleaned himself out, It puckered, twitched, and soon he was sliding the tip inside, back arching unnaturally. “H-Hah… how’s that… perverts.” He tried to steady his breathing, pushing past the ring all the way for a knuckle to slip in.

“Stop. Now.” It was Hijikata, but Gintoki liked teasing the tightwad, so he pushed in another finger, wincing at the stretch. Even if he was soft, it was still kind of painful—but Gintoki liked it that way.

Not that he was a masochist, but every once in a while he liked soon pain thrown his way, kept him on his toes.

“Gintoki you’re being naughty you know that? Couldn’t hold yourself back, so you had to go and fuck yourself?” Takasugi’s voice was a few octaves deeper, it sent a chill straight to Gintoki’s groin.

He was about to reply, but the words fell short, only a gasp taking place. Gintoki felt a hard hand collided with his left ass cheek, it surely did some a number on his resolve. “Wh..a..ah!” His own finger slipped out and fell down to the side of his face.

A silent moan slid past Gintoki’s lips as his ass was relentlessly slapped. There was a slight rhythm to it—one arse cheek three times before a soft rubbing then the other cheek three times.

Gintoki couldn’t help but jerk forward, knees sliding against the wood as he slowly sunk down. His mouth opened, each slap bringing a fuzziness over his eyelids. The sting spread down his thighs, tingling with each continuous spank. “S-Sto- ah… stop…” Gintoki didn’t want to believe his ears, but there was a twinge of arousal pushing through each beg—something he wasn’t expecting, at least not this way.

Not by getting spanked by two grown men.

The humiliation only seemed to height his arousal, body tensing and shaking. When his legs slipped open even further the head of his cock touched against the cold wood—a low hiss drawing from his spread lips. He was erect.

Not completely aroused.

But half-way there.

The hands stopped, rubbing small circles over his red arse, occasionally sliding between his crack. Gintoki whimpered—banged his head against the floor and groaned.

“Where’d that cockiness go Yorozuya-san?”

 

_Part 1/2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two will probably come next week or after that ksoso i was just busy w life this week and college


	16. Hi pt. 2

Sorry, back again. Sorry that I couldn’t throw out a chapter. My health has been uh 🤪 lets just say its been quite bad. Especially at night where I’m most creativly active. I want to write but then I feel just weak and exhuasted but I have started to and I HOPE. I REALLY HOPE. By this weekend I shall have a chapter up. 

 

Sorry again and ty ❤️


End file.
